All's fair in love andOh screw it! He's mine!
by Sugarbubblegum333
Summary: All the Glee girls were in competition with each other for a prize definitely out of their reach but these girls know no such things as impossible. Bi-sexual!Kurt
1. You're bi!

**Title**: All's fair in love and-Oh screw it! He's _mine_!

**Characters**: Nearly all the people in Glee except for Blaine because I just plain don't like him. I don't **_hate _**him but something about him gets on my nerves

**Rating**: T for now

**Summary**: The girls are in a competition for a prize, a prize so out of their reach it seems almost impossible but who says they cared for rules? **Bi-sexual!Kurt**

**Pairings**: Kurt/Rachel, Kurt/Quinn, Kurt/Mercedes, Kurt/Brittany, Kurt/Santana, Kurt/Tina and a slight hint of Finn/Kurt

**Warnings!**: Bi-sexual!Kurt, Some swearing, ooc for everyone but then mostly all stories on are ooc if they're not in the original plot, Slash for maybe one chapter

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything in this story other than probably a few background people. Ryan Murphy owns Glee and any pop star, actor/actress, comedian, tv star or anything famous belong to themselves!

**A/N**: Yes, I realize I've made Kurt bi-sexual but this is Fanfiction. You know, the place where anything and I mean anything, can happen. If you don't like any of the warnings I have given out then don't bother reading. There is a back button more than welcome to you. Anyway I wanted to do a story where Kurt is bi-sexual for a while now after reading a few stories where he is bi-sexual in it. I'm not saying that I don't like him gay because I do. I'm also not homophobic either because I hate people like that but I'm just trying something new. I have been interested in the pairings Kurt/Rachel, Kurt/Quinn and Kurt/Brittany for a while so it just came to my attention that I really wanted to one of these kind of things. Also I really need some reviews for this story to continue so if you do like the way this story is going **_please _**give me some reviews even if it is just saying "Hi" or "Like this story. Also I do appreciate criticism but only constructive criticism. Not ones saying "Omg! Like, Kurt is gay! This would never happen and blah, blah, blah!" because I already know Kurt is gay. You can also vote who you want him to end up with in the end so that I can see which is the more popular pairing :)

Anyway on with the story! :D

* * *

**Rachels POV**

Rachel Berry knew she would be a star from the age of 7. It was written in her destiny and she was taking the path to fame because she knew she deserved it. Growing up with two dads was beneficial as well considering she got all the classes she needed to grow her talent and expand in a lot of things. She took dance classes, singing lessons and trained on her gym everyday. It made her strength grow to move forward with her dreams. She also knew that she had to have the best of everything in a man, which included a guy who could keep up with her singing key, rhythm and fame. She couldn't have any fallbacks so this decision was just as important as reaching her goal in life, to become the next Broadway success. That's why when picked a tall, handsome and popular jock by the name of Finn Hudson who could sing amazingly, although not as brilliant as her of course, she knew she was in love and that she had found the ideal partner for when she was an actress.

Or she thought she knew she was in love and that he was perfect.

He had kissed her twice and they had dated and of course she felt so surreal with him because duh, he was Finn Hudson, but when he broke up with her she somehow felt…relieved? Satisfied? Whatever she felt it sure wasn't heartbroken or sad or any of the emotions you were supposed to feel when you break up with someone you thought would be the perfect future husband. Now things were just whirling around her. Had she really not planned this successfully as she thought she had?

Talent? Check.

Good looks? Check

Fashion sense? Check (Well, some people will tell you otherwise but you shouldn't really listen to them)

Friends? Check.

A future? A big fat red cross!

Rachel got tired with her thoughts in the end and let everything just be tossed away and decided starting a new fresh plan where she would find the perfect husband to be there standing with her in the fame. It must happen! But the one thing she did not bank on was seeing somebody she never expected to see in a new light. Had she really not paid attention enough to him to not notice how beautifully perfect he really was?

No, just _no. _She had not just thought of _him _like that. She had sworn he was her enemy and that would stay that way. But something fluttered inside her when Kurt Hummel walked into the room with Mercedes attached to his arm and an air of superiority and confidence surrounding him. He was looking down at everyone with his nose in the air like he was god and if she just heard her head right it looked like her brain agreed to that.

For some reason beyond her she straightened out her clothing and sorted her hair before looking shyly at Kurt. No she would not admit that she admired him somewhat, or that she might somewhat has a crush on him.

Maybe not yet anyway.

**Mercedes POV**

It wasn't unusual to see Kurt Hummel walk up to her with a worried expression on his face and a fast pace past the dumpsters because there were those jocks who obviously couldn't appreciate fashion and showed it by dumping her friend in the hell hole called a dumpster but it was unusual for him to carry that look as they walked to his locker. She pondered on just outright asking him or trying to squeeze the information out by slyly bringing it into a conversation. It was something that concerned her deeply because he was her friend and unbeknown to him her love interest. Yes, she knew he was gay but a girl can still dream right?

Mercedes didn't have time to plan how to get her friend to tell her what was bothering him because he apparently had something very important to tell her.

"Mercedes, I have something to tell you and this is going to shock you more than when Sue Sylvester accepted us as cheerios"

Now she was _definitely_ curious.

"I…I was sitting outside my house when this g-girl jogged past my house for reasons beyond me and while watching her I realised something"

"Continue" Mercedes urged Kurt on. This was getting juicy. Was he going to tell her that he saw she was tattooed? Poorly dressed? Used to be a famous star?

"I think I might be bi-sexual"

She thought she saw pigs flying outside her window this morning…

**Quinn's POV**

Never would have Quinn expected that after her pregnancy she would be sat on the stairs looking at a picture of him in her shaking hands. It was unbelievable that she liked (or loved, she just didn't know anymore) someone that is so far out of her reach that she may as well be halfway across the world to him. She knew all the doubts of how she could never get him yet she found so many nice points about him and he made her feel so warm that she just wanted to feel this pleasure for as long as she liked. And whoever said this was wrong just didn't realise how amazing this feeling was even if you knew it was impossible.

The picture of the boy with brown hair, blue eyes and a black jacket with gold lining was placed into her jeans as she stood up. She never knew when she started to feel this way for him but it was just hard not to. He was amazingly smart, hot, had a fashion sense and actually had enough feelings to sit down and listen to a girl's problem. He comforted her when she needed it, sat through the times when she felt alone and made her laugh and smile all the time. She felt good about herself when she was around him and no one made her feel like that until he came along.

Finn was sweet but not compared to this guy. Puck was hot but this guy was a different hot. Pucks was in your face obvious hot, this guy was hot in the way that you don't see it at first but as you get to know him you found out soon enough. It was just like a fairytale to her only in the end she knew she would get hurt but she didn't care at the moment and didn't want to. She walked to Glee club with her mouth twitching in a comforted smile as thoughts of him plagued her mind.

Kurt Hummel. Even his name made her heart flutter in ways that made her think of those cheesy romance novels.

Was this what it was like to crush on the gay kid at school?

**No ones POV**

Kurt stood there and took in Mercedes expression. It was a mixture of shock, and then grinning in a joking matter, then shock again, then confused and finally sticking with that.

"Kurt, uh do you…. I mean really? How…when…I just"

"I don't know whether I really am but when this girl jogged past I felt some sort of attraction. Like her breasts for instance. I normally wouldn't think anything of them but suddenly I had wished they were facing me. Don't get me wrong, I still think of boys as the cherry on the top of my ice cream sundae but I suddenly realised that I wanted girls to be the cream on my sundae"

Kurt talking about girls and boys as ice cream sundae toppings made her giggle on the inside, as it sounded so funny. Normally he would just be discussing how he thought Jeffrey Dean Morgan was just drool worthy enough to be his number seven on the 'I would do the naughty with them' list but now he was talking about girls he was looking at with her? Something told her those pigs weren't just flying.

They were talking as well.

"Kurt, I really don't know what to say but I will handle this as I handled you saying ya'll were gay. I am pleased that you came to me first. Wait, you came to me first right? Because if you didn't I will come down on your skinny white ass like the termin-"

"Yes yes 'Cedes, I did. No need to worry. I will always come to my gal pal fashion icon first" Smiling he linked arms with her and walked forward with her as they headed towards Glee with bright smiles glowing on their faces.

"Good cause I don't strut my stuff with just anybody you know" Mercedes cheekily grinned and blushed as he winked at her. If this was a step forward in her life she might just be ready to melt at it.

They arrived at Glee not early but not late. In the room Rachel was already there sitting alone in her seat looking as if in deep thought. Mike and Matt were doing sitting down dances apparently, Puck was snoring his head off and Tina and Artie were conversing before they saw Mercedes and Kurt walk over to them and then started chatted animatedly away to the arrivals. After another five minutes Finn arrived looking tired and sat next to Puck kicking him awake. Another couple minutes passed and Brittany and Santana decided to arrive with their pinkies linked and strutting their way to their seats next to Mike and Matt in the back with Sam in tow. They both sat down and sent Kurt a look that he didn't see because his back was turned but Mercedes sure saw it and was confused. What kind of look was that? Quinn then came in and sat down next to Mercedes smiling at her, Kurt, Tina and Artie.

Everybody's chatter was soon quieted down as came in and boomed his greeting.

"Hello guys. I've decided what it is we're going to sing about"

Rachel stood up and raised a finger. "If I could interject-"

held up his hand and she sat back down. "Rachel, _I _am going to tell you what we do today" Everyone sighed in relief at not having to hear another Rachel rant or suggestion whichever she was thinking of doing. "As I was saying guys I was thinking we should do about relationships and not just love relationships, it could maybe be friendship, family, business or you could do unrequited love while being friends with this unrequited love interest. Whatever it is as long as it is a relationship I'm happy to hear it. I have a suggestion of an artist. Billy Joel is a good one to think of as he sings quite a few love songs, one of them being about how he falls for a girl who is upper-class and he is lower-class. That is a good relationship to go on. Having that sort of relationship is pressuring. Think about what meaning you're going to put into this relationship, we want to express it through song so everyone can get an understanding of what message we're trying to send across. Taylor Swift sung about how she wanted someone who loved someone else. Unrequited love."

Everyone rolled his or her eyes as Finn sat up eagerly.

"Also Kurt, Lady Gaga must sing something you can find to do with relationship"

Kurt brightened up and grinned. "Of course, Lady Gaga is my idol, I can quite easily find something. She sings this song called 'Let Love Down' where it's about broken love and how this man has let her down because he doesn't show the feelings he used to"

"That's great. Anyone else know what they're going to sing?" looked around but only got blank stares in return apart from Rachel who was busy staring at something else. Was she staring at Kurt? shook his head. The things that girl does is beyond him.

"Well never mind, I'm sure you'll all wow me when you come and sing your songs. For now why don't we try singing a song that I know will get us in the mood. It's from the musical Grease and it's called 'We go together'"

The drummer started playing and trumpets were played. Brad started playing the piano in key with the music.

Rachel, Kurt, Tina and Puck started singing and everything went from that point onwards.

When everyone was finished, tired and smiling, clapped his hands. "Well done guys, I'm so glad that you got into that so easily. I thought it would be harder to convince some of you but there were no problems at all"

"Can I just ask, isn't relationships a bit cliché? And also can we do about sexual relationships because I'm all for that" Puck winked at all the girls in the room. They all just turned away in disgust expect for Tina, who didn't know what to do except blush and Brittany, who looked confused by the whole thing.

"Puck, as much as I like the fact that you're trying to broaden your mind to more open relationships I don't think sex is the answer. Just keep it clean for this one" looked towards the sheets after that answer and read through them.

Puck threw his hands up in the air and turned towards Finn starting a conversation up about video games.

** POV **

Why were they all acting differently today? Rachel, well okay all the girls, were all trying to talk to Kurt about something or other and it was a little too weird to handle. Maybe he should get Emma to talk to a few of them.

While looking around the room he noticed Finn looking at the girls and talking with Puck. Artie looked out of place and Mike and Matt were still just sitting there looking confused about the whole thing.

was a teacher and as a teacher he had to help his students in the best way possible, he knew that but this was possibly way beyond help. They were all acting like crazy psychopaths crushing on one gay boy that goes by the name of Kurt Hummel or that's what he had at least thought they were doing. So here he was standing in the middle of the room with a bunch of clearly crazy kids.

Finn was trying to understand what was going on with all the girls and Kurt.

Puck was looking between Kurt and his "guns" as he liked to call his muscles.

Artie was bashing, or at least trying to, his way through a wall of girls.

Mike and Matt were sitting there trying to see if they could poke themselves in the eye and laughing about it.

Sam was just sitting there staring off into space with what appeared to be drool on the edge of his lips.

Kurt was talking to Mercedes unaware of the hungry eyes feasted onto him by the girls.

And the girls, well, they must have taken a fresh batch of hormone drugs.

Did he drink the wrong cup of coffee this morning…?

* * *

**A/N**: Okay so there you have it. I need reviews to continue with it. My Naruto fic didn't go down well so I thought about doing a Glee fic to see if that went down better. Some of the characters might be a bit ooc but only because the hardest people to write about are suprisingly and Kurt even though I love Kurt 3 ^w^

Talking about , it's weird because fanfiction obviously has something against Will because they got rid of his name on every single place I put him in O_O better buck up their ideas on him because I think 's awesome :D


	2. Telling the girls

**Title**: All's fair in love and-Oh screw it! He's _mine_!

**Characters**: Nearly all the people in Glee except for Blaine because I just plain don't like him. I don't _**hate **_him but something about him gets on my nerves

**Rating**: T for now

**Summary**: The girls are in a competition for a prize, a prize so out of their reach it seems almost impossible but who says they cared for rules? **Bi-sexual!Kurt**

**Pairings**: Kurt/Rachel, Kurt/Quinn, Kurt/Mercedes, Kurt/Brittany, Kurt/Santana, Kurt/Tina and a slight hint of Finn/Kurt

**Warnings!**: Bi-sexual!Kurt, Some swearing, ooc for everyone but then mostly all stories on are ooc if they're not in the original plot, Slash for maybe one chapter

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything in this story other than probably a few background people. Ryan Murphy owns Glee and any pop star, actor/actress, comedian, tv star or anything famous belong to themselves!

**A/N**: First of all reviews!

Dear Near Scary- Thanks for the wonderful review!

PinkCat46- I will continue. Thank you!

Keep sending in reviews ;)

Now for the pairing poll. Since there's not been many reviewers and I've only just put up the first chapter yesterday I have no votes yet but you can still carry on throughout all the chapters to see your favourite Kurt/girl pairing

Brittany: 0

Rachel: 0

Santana: 0

Quinn: 0

Tina: 0

Mercedes: 0

And just for fun I will do crack pairings like Kurt/Emma or Kurt/Sue but honestly how would that work? No one really knows but it would be so hilarious XD

Anyway thanking you for giving my story the time of day and I really did think that within a few of the stories that are good on it would just be lost and forgotten but I will continue with this thanks to the reviews. Looks like Kurt has admitted to Mercedes his dark secret. I honestly thought that having Kurt admit it in the first chapter was a bit too early and rushed but then I thought well in the first episode of Glee (First or third?) he admitted to Mercedes about his sexual preference so I just put it in there. Also I'm expanding on the POV's because it's always fun to have variations. Plus I read these stories where they just stick to one, two or three POV's and the story is good but after a while I just sit there thinking "Well I would like it if the other characters had a moment to themselves to shine and all that".

Here's the next chapter! :D

**Finn's POV**

What was going on in this school? It was like everyone had been put on drugs or something? Or maybe they had been forced into eating his mum's casserole? Whatever it was it had affected nearly everyone around him. All the boys in Glee club were still the same but the girls were acting just plain weird. had mumbled something about Emma and therapy sessions whatever therapy was. He had heard his mum say it to him once in a while but he never really paid attention to her or understood what she was saying. Burt always gave him a sympathetic look towards him before looking all googly eyed at his mum, which he didn't particularly want to remember and now he just did. Oh crap!

He ended up deciding to walk towards Kurt and talk to him about the Glee girls, maybe he had done something to them so they were more, what was that word Kurt had used, elegant? Walking up to Kurt, Finn smiled goofily and said a quiet hey out of the awkwardness of the question he was going to ask.

"Hello Finn Hudson, anything you need?" That was a bit weird. Kurt usually greeted him with a more cheerful greeting and would look at him with that starry-eyed expression that got whenever she was around .

"Yeah, actually I was wandering…if you knew anything about what's going on with the girls cause you know…Um" he had ended the sentence awkwardly but he really didn't know how to end it.

"If you are implying that I am somewhat like a girl you're correct on that part slightly as you should be fully aware that I am an honorary girl, not an actual girl"

"Oh uh right" He didn't understand a word Kurt had just said.

"As for the girls, well…" Finn looked over at them as the same time as Kurt and noticed their shocked expressions and dainty blushes on their faces "I have no clue. Normally I would be flattered that you came to me for help but in this case I think I'm just as confused as you are on the matter" Kurt turned to look at him again. "Why do you ask anyway?"

"Well nothing really, it's just I noticed them giving you strange looks and all that, and Puck was being, well, Puck about it and saying how 'the fairy is finally hitting puberty and looking at something other than his own junk', his words not mine so I just thought you would be the best person to talk to about this" Finn laughed uncomfortably.

"Puck does know that puberty hits a boy at the age of 12, right?" Kurt raised a delicate eyebrow as his mind was telling him that the answer would probably be no.

"Wait, boys hit puberty that early? No wonder my voice was really low and sometimes squeaky" He grinned thinking back to it all.

Kurt face palmed him self and groaned. Typical…

"Thanks dude. I appreciate you trying anyway" Finn goofily grinned at him and hopped off his seat just as Mercedes took the chair next to Kurt.

"What was that all about?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt replied in the only way possible.

"Puberty".

**Tina's POV **

This is shameful. How could she have these feelings when she already knew Mike and her had kissed and Artie still believed that she liked him? But it was her guilty pleasure that not even her own mum knew about. She couldn't tell anyone. Artie would probably be depressed after being told, Mike would be confused and heartbroken, she would get slushies thrown at her more than usual and the girls would probably be disgusted.

Kurt Hummel was something else entirely though and she knew it. She knew it and she liked it. Kurt had a confidence she wanted and a fashion style her mum wanted her to have. When he sang his voice swept into her ears so calmly and it felt like angels were singing a lullaby to comfort everyone with. He was incredibly talented and even though he didn't show it, past his bitchy persona was a kind and warm soul that she wished she could show. It wasn't a normal crush anymore either she thought. This was turning out to be the longest standing crush she has ever had. Of course she knew he was gay and there was that little (big really) problem. No matter what she did she would never be his type unless she suddenly had male genitals. It was all about lusting after the wrong type of guy with her.

She remember back when she was 12 and crushed after this guy who already had a girlfriend and was at the middle of the social status while she was way below the bottom of the status. He had been so good-looking and so sweet to most of the girls. He was never really nice to the "losers" but he was never really nasty either. In fact she could have sworn he had smiled at her at one point but the feeling washed over as he shipped himself off to Canada and never came back. Apparently you never forget your first love and will always have a special feeling for them always. Whoever wrote that pile of bullshit was clearly a liar. Once this boy had moved away she had completely forgotten about him the week after he had left. He was a stupid bastard anyway so all was good.

But still, this feeling was stronger than with Artie and it felt good. It felt real and he always made her laugh. Kurt, Kurt, Kurt.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as Mercedes sat down with all the other girls. All of them were looking confused other than Mercedes who was grinning and looking delighter at the same time. It was almost as if her whole life had been revolved around to make it sunny and bright. Maybe listening would help explain all this. Mercedes looked at them all and blushed and giggled. Santana finally had enough of the stares they were all getting from the overly excited girl and decided to speak.

"Will you spit it out already?"

"Fine but promise that this is all between us Glee club girls? I don't want my boy getting hurt!" Mercedes threatened.

"Wait, this is about Kurt?" Santana asked suddenly interested and excited. Much too excited Mercedes had to say.

"Yeah, my boy Kurt so if any of you already know you're going to spill whatever it is I'm about to tell you raise your hand and leave" Mercedes sharp voice cut through them all.

Nobody even dared raise a hand.

"Good. Now Kurt came up to me and told me" Mercedes paused and looked at Kurt who appeared to be in a heated conversation with Finn "that he's…bi-sexual!"

Tina's heart thumped painfully fast in her chest and blood rose to her face.

All the girls wore the same expression. Shock and confusion. Then Brittany broke the silence.

"But I thought he was gay?" Poor Brittany was so confused and Tina couldn't blame because on the inside she was really confused although her heart seemed to like the new idea.

"Yeah well, he came up to me and just said that he found this one girl attractive and bam! He's bi-sexual!" Mercedes grinned and winked.

Santana leaned forward with her arms laid upon her lap and one eyebrow rose in an intimidating manner. "Hang on a minute, are you sure he's really now into girls as well as guys? Because he used to be dead set on being gay and one little attraction can't really qualify someone as straight or bi" Rachel nodded her head in a agreement although really wishing it was true about him.

"Mhmm, I know my boy Kurt and he's one hundred percent serious. It was so cute the way he was blushing as well"

All the girls looked over at Kurt with shocked expressions on their faces once again. This is was all really sudden. Kurt being bi? What was next? and dancing and singing together?

"Well, I say he's fair game then" Santana said licking her lips as she sauntered towards Kurt.

Rachel suddenly shot up out of her seat. "What are you talking about?"

"He was gay before right? So I stood no chance with him but now that he swings both sides I might just decide to heat up our relationship" Santana smirked.

"You guys had no relationship to begin with" Rachel squeaked indignantly.

"Now's a good time to start then isn't it?"

Mercedes stood up as well. "Aw hell no! Don't you think as his best friend I should get first chance?"

Quinn stood up as well and suddenly asked with a perplexed expression on her dainty features "Wait a minute, we all like him?"

Mercedes, Santana and Rachel all nodded. Then they looked to Tina and Brittany who looked out of it and hadn't spoken throughout the whole thing. "Do you like him as well then?" Tina nodded and Brittany giggled and nodded.

They all sighed in unison.

Rachel looked down at her feet and tried to think of a solution. Then idea popped into her head.

"I know! It's like that bachelorette show where all these guys have to take this woman on dates and be nice to her and everything to win her heart and she gets rid of the ones she doesn't like and then at the end the one she likes the best wins so there for they get the girl. Why don't we all just do that?"

Quinn looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding and smiling. "That's actually not a bad idea there Berry"

"I guess it's game on then ladies" Santana smirked dangerously and put her hands on her hips. Mercedes did the same and glared. "That settles it then"

They all nodded in agreement and silently the battle for Kurt Hummel was in place.

Poor guy…

**No ones POV**

Meanwhile Sue stalked the corridors and lurked about for the greasy haired monkey known as Will Schuester who owed her one latte when she caught sight of a photo stuck down between two lockers. She picked it up and looked at it, curious, before an evil grin formed on her face.

This will be the funniest thing she could have possibly have thought of.

It may not have been who she wanted it to be but it was still worth a chuckle. And not just from her…

…But from the whole school.

As the halls dimmed you could still hear a faint chuckling sound.

**A/N**: Ooooh! A cliffhanger. You just got to love them ;) If you wonder what Sue's planning leave me a review and I'll update as soon as possible. It also looks like the girls are getting ready for their battle and poor Kurt's not even aware of it.

So remember to leave a review telling me who you want Kurt to end up with and also try guessing who that picture is of. Have fun!


	3. Mr Quacks

**Title**: All's fair in love and-Oh screw it! He's _mine_!

**Characters**: Nearly all the people in Glee except for Blaine because I just plain don't like him. I don't _**hate **_him but something about him gets on my nerves

**Rating**: T for now

**Summary**: The girls are in a competition for a prize, a prize so out of their reach it seems almost impossible but who says they cared for rules? **Bi-sexual!Kurt**

**Pairings**: Kurt/Rachel, Kurt/Quinn, Kurt/Mercedes, Kurt/Brittany, Kurt/Santana, Kurt/Tina and a slight hint of Finn/Kurt

**Warnings!**: Bi-sexual!Kurt, Some swearing, ooc for everyone but then mostly all stories on are ooc if they're not in the original plot, Slash for maybe one chapter

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything in this story other than probably a few background people. Ryan Murphy owns Glee and any pop star, actor/actress, comedian, tv star or anything famous belong to themselves!

**A/N**: First of all reviews!

Jheyna Aj Jax- I would love for there to be such a story but this one is solely focused on the girls and Kurt, Maybe another time? Thank you! Mercedes probably shouldn't have told the girls should she? XD Would have given her a head start in the game maybe but she's done it now ;)

REJ624- Bi-sexual Kurt is better than completely straight Kurt isn't it? Thank you and it will get heated very soon ;) Mercedes would probably be the obvious but this is a fiction story so you can choose anyone you want. Kurt/Santana would be yummy :P

Sadistic Fangirl- Not sure whether I'm heading for smut or not but we'll see. Even the upcoming chapters of this story are a surprise to me as it is you Kurt's probably innocent no matter what pairing but the image of dominating Santana with cute innocent Kurt is so tempting :P

AlexanderSenri- Thank you. Yes, I agree. Fanfiction has no limits =} I will update as soon as possible. I normally update quite quickly because I can't wait to write some more of this story. It's so addicting, writing is. =)

-MoonxStar- Thank you. I have a knack for naming things. Isn't that right, Brown fur? -stares at teddy bear- That's what I thought. Brittany, Santana and Kurt threesome? It does sound like something they would do… -starts thinking-

asians75- You mean Quinn, Brittany, Santana and Kurt? Whoah, that is a mouthful. :O Thank you so much =)

black potter 365- Thank you =)

Dear Near Scary- Just kidding about what? The fact that it's crackish or the fact that you wrote something with Kurt/Emma? :P Because I would of loved to have read it if there was ever one XD You can vote as your pairings change so say you like Kurtina right now but then decided later on that Brittany would be better off with him I would take away the Tina vote and give Brittany one vote. =)

Bubblesthegleek- I've never even heard someone mention the pairing Kurt/Tina, does that mean I've started something? :D Probably not but I'll live in the moment XD Artie and Mike _would_ be jealous but they'll get over it! XD Finn gets jealous too easily. Oh, that's given me an idea~! Don't worry, take time in your decision XD

Queen Elizabeth the Literate- Thank you! I will try my best at humour :) As much as Kurt is the bomb when he's gay spreading the love (Kurt) is important too right? XD I will be updating a lot. Thank you for the review! ^_^

Thanks for all your reviews. I enjoy reading them ^w^

Now for the pairing poll. I've had loads of votes so here go. And remember you can vote throughout all the chapters and if you change your mind about a pairing and decide for another just tell me and I'll take one vote from the pairing you picked and add it to the other. Also if you pick threesome or foursome or whatever I add a vote to the people in that threesome etc.

Brittany: 3

Rachel: 0

Santana: 7

Quinn: 2

Tina: 1

Mercedes: 1

So thank you once again for taking the time to read this and I normally update daily but I'm thinking of changing that to every three days. What do you think?

On with the story! :3

**Kurt's POV **

He didn't know why but he felt like a little part of him just died and a shiver went down his spine and something told him he was involved in something he didn't know about. As that thought went through his head he didn't see Rachel and Quinn moving towards the front throwing each other dirty glares. All of the others did though and everyone was confused except the girls who scowled sourly still.

"Mr . Schue, Quinn and I would like to sing a song together if you don't mind"

Mr . Schue looked up surprised. Never had these two wanted to sing a song with each other. "Go ahead girls" He smiled and encouraged them.

The drums and electric guitar started playing as Quinn and Rachel circled each other before standing at their original spots and shaking their hips a little.

(**Bold** is Rachel and _italics_ is Quinn and _**bold italics**_ is them together)

"_**What do I do with a boy like you? L-like you. What do I do with you? Oh!"**_

Rachel and Quinn started strutting as the music picked up in speed and everyone joined in by clapping their hands.

" _**What do I do with a boy like you? What do I do with a boy like you? L-like you?"**_

Rachel started belting out the lyrics as she faced Kurt but made sure it seemed she was singing to all of them. **"I know you know. I'm wrapped around your finger. **

**You're so. You're so. Beautiful and dangerous. **

**Hot and cold.**

**Don't you see the light, boy?**

**I could blow your mind, boy.**

**Let me be your new toy."**

Quinn walked forward in front of Rachel, swaying her hips as she went and started singing. _"I do what I want and I get what I want when I want it, w-want it, w-want it._

_I'm not gonna stop till I get what you got till I got it, g-got it, g-got it."_

Quinn and Rachel turned to face each other then faced their watching audience again and put their hands on their hips as they tapped their feet in rhythm with each other.

"_**What do I do with a boy, with a boy like you?**_

_**Got me lost, got me hooked. Now I'm so confused."**_

"_Was this a part of your plan?_** I don't really understand.**

_**What to do, what to do with a boy like you **__(Oh!) __**With a boy like you."**_

Rachel and Quinn clapped their hands once and strutted forwards with their backs towards the crowd and one hand on their hips. Quinn turned and faced everyone again while Rachel stayed facing away.

"_I'm gonna win. Boy, your game is over._

_Try to play but you're down to ten to one._

_Keep the change._

_After I'm done with cha,_

_You won't know what hit cha._

_You're not fooling anyone." _

Rachel then turned around.

"**I do what I want and I get what I want when I want it, w-want it, w-want it.**

**I'm not gonna stop till I get what you got till I got it, g-got it, g-got it"**

Quinn joined in and soon they were both dancing up and around everyone and then back down in front.

"_**What do I do with a boy, with a boy like you?**_

_**Got me lost, got me hooked.**_

_**Now I'm so confused.**_

_Was this a part of your plan? _**I don't really understand. **

_What to do, what to do with a boy like you__**.**_

**What do I do with a boy like you? **

_L-like you._

**What do I do with you?**___(Oh!)_

_L-like you._

_What do I do with a boy like you?_

**What do I do with a boy like you?**

_Like you. What do I do with you?_

**L-like you. What do I do, w-what do I do?**

_**What do I do with a boy, with a boy like you? **_

_**Got me lost, got me hooked.**_

_**Now I'm so confused.**_

_Was this a part of your plan? _**I don't really understand. **

_**What to do, what to do with a boy like you.**_

_**What do I do with a boy, with a boy like you.**_

_**Got me lost, got me hooked.**_

_**Now I'm so confused. **_

_Was this a part of your plan? _**I don't really understand.**

_**What to do, what to do with a boy like you. **_

**What do I do with a boy like you?**

_L-like you._

**What do I do with you? **_(Oh!)_

**With a boy like you **_(Oh!)_

**What do I do with a boy like you?**

_L-like you._

**What do I do with you? **_(Oh!)_

**With a boy like you **_(Oh!)_

_With a boy like you _**(Oh!)**

**With a boy like you **_(Oh!)_

_**With a boy, with a boy like you"**_

Rachel and Quinn finished with one hand on their hip and the other posed towards their cheek.

Everyone clapped for them and Mr . Schue congratulated them and was surprised that Rachel didn't want a duet with Finn or a solo but he was too happy to as her. Besides he might want to live this up while he can. Who knows when an opportunity like this will arise again?

Kurt sat there staring with his mouth hung open and his hands clapping on autopilot it seemed. He was shocked. Rachel had never given up a duet with Finn or the chance for a solo. Maybe Finn was right. Something was definitely wrong with the girls.

Standing up and shaking the shock off of him he slowly made his way towards Rachel and Quinn who looked like they were in a heated debate. He coughed awkwardly and hung onto his shoulder bag strap with both hands. The girls looked towards him and blushed before coughing awkwardly themselves.

"I suppose that was pretty ok and by my standards that is a compliment so you should be grateful for it but don't expect a lot because I really don't give compliments to two year olds who think it's fun to dress up like her 40 year old mummy and a brown nose who thinks the world is beneath her" Even though he had been bitchy in that comment he let a small smile slip onto his face and the girls returned it. "Thanks" They both said at the same time. Kurt turned to Quinn. "If you don't mind could me and Rachel just speak alone?" Quinn looked angry but quickly redeemed herself. "Ok" before turning away but not before glaring at Rachel as she did. Rachel returned the blondes glare with her own smirk.

Kurt just stood there and fixed his hair. "Well, as much as I hate to admit it, it was very modest of you to let someone else shine in the spotlight with you today. It must have took a lot of your pride away from you as I do know how much you love to sing in front of everyone so congrats for finally stepping down from your throne" Kurt turned away but not before smiling at her and then walked out of the door.

He turned the corner and made his way the hall. Everyone was all gathered and talking with each other. They also stared at him and looked appalled not that that wasn't anything new. Then he noticed something as he made his way to the library. Outside the door there was picture taped to wall with the words under it "Hell has finally decided to visit our school!"

He squinted his eyes and got a better view of the picture before he gasped. There was Finn with his eyes closed and leaning towards something. More like someone. It was principal Figgins and Finn lip locked in what appeared to be a sweet and gentle kiss. Or it would have been a sweet kiss if it wasn't for the fact that it was his older step brother kissing their head teacher.

Of course Kurt could easily tell that it had been photo shopped and whoever had done it needed some serious lessons in IT and Graphics. But the by the looks of everyone else they all seemed to believe it. Disgusted he ripped the picture off of the wall and stormed his way to the heads office.

Knocking before he slammed the door open he angrily walked forward at a slow and menacing pace with a angry snarl on his face.

If principal Figgins didn't know any better he would have mistaked this little boy for Sue's son with that frown on his face.

"I think you should be informed of what filth is being thrown about this school and let me get one thing clear" Kurt leaned forward onto principal Figgins desk and whispered in a low venom dripping voice "I only care for the fact that this is my brother on this picture, not because it's you, so if you don't do something this instant I am going to rip your balls off, wrap them around your chubby little neck and strangle you. Got it?"

Principal Figgins could only nod as he wasn't used to a student being so intimidating before, especially one not so small. He might of just went for an early bathroom break. Kurt smiled a grateful and innocent smile before putting the picture on his desk and leaving with a cheery bye. Principal Figgins looked down at the picture and flushed in rage. This is what this school has come to?

Kurt sighed and headed back towards the library and smirked when principal Figgins showed up in the corridor and got out his loud megaphone asking every student to hand in picture in their hand. Making his way through the glass door of the library he walked towards the back corner where no one bothered him. Sitting in the bean bag he grabbed the book he had slid under the tall book stand and began to read Madeleine Thien's book 'Certainty'.

He was interrupted though as someone sat in the beanbag cushion next to him. He tried to ignore whoever it was and hoped they would leave. That thought quickly vanished as a soft plushie duck was shoved in his face. Freaked out he turned to the person only to recognize them as Brittany smiling sweetly at him. Confused he faced her. "Uh, Brittany, why are you shoving a duck plushie in my face?" Brittany answered by making the duck kiss (peck) him on the nose.

"Mr Quacks likes you Kurt"

Kurt sat there registering what she had said before he couldn't help himself and giggled, a very light and soft giggle.

"Well then, tell Mr Quacks, I like him too" He smiled at her and she blushed before pecking him on the nose too.

"I like you too Kurt" Brittany squeezed her duck to her chest and buried the bottom half of her face in the duck while her eyes peeked out to look at Kurt. She blushed as he gave her a warm smile.

"Brittany, I like you too. You're a very special friend to me and I thank you for that"

Kurt and Brittany smiled at one another before Brittany got up and skipped away with Mr Quacks.

She couldn't feel happier.

**A/N: **There you go and another chapter. The little bit at the end was something Dear Near Scary wanted to see so there you go :)

Hope you all liked!


	4. Closet talk

**Title**: All's fair in love and-Oh screw it! He's _mine_!

**Characters**: Nearly all the people in Glee except for Blaine because I just plain don't like him. I don't _**hate**_him but something about him gets on my nerves

**Rating**: T for now

**Summary**: The girls are in a competition for a prize, a prize so out of their reach it seems almost impossible but who says they cared for rules? **Bi-sexual!Kurt**

**Pairings**: Kurt/Rachel, Kurt/Quinn, Kurt/Mercedes, Kurt/Brittany, Kurt/Santana, Kurt/Tina and a slight hint of Finn/Kurt

**Warnings!**: Bi-sexual!Kurt, Some swearing, ooc for everyone but then mostly all stories on are ooc if they're not in the original plot, Slash for maybe one chapter

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything in this story other than probably a few background people. Ryan Murphy owns Glee and any pop star, actor/actress, comedian, tv star or anything famous belong to themselves!

**A/N**: First of all reviews!

bballgirl1312- Thank you! :) Yeah, I don't hate him either, it's just ever since he appeared on Glee everyone's been talking about him and everything. Plus he somehow annoys me without doing anything. Do you mean both together with him? I will, thank you so much for the nice review ^_^

prettykurama- Thank you! :)

bubblesthegleek- I could. In fact I might do a Kurtina one-shot :D Aww, you're too kind. I'm glad that it makes you happy ^_^

Queen Elizabeth the Literate- Submit our answer? I don't understand ^^; Sorry I'm a bit slow. Thank you and Kurt/Brittany are really cute probably because Kurt's the cutest guy in Glee and Brittany's the cutest girl in Glee :3

Dear Near Scary- Oh My Gaga! ILY2! Lol It is crackish but we could change that by making loads of Kurt/Emma fics which would make it not crackish ;D Omg! Single ladies. I loved their dance ;3 Thank you :)

Thanks for the reviews. Some of you are so funny and all of you are really nice to talk to :)

Now for the pairing poll. And remember you can vote throughout all the chapters and if you change your mind about a pairing and decide for another just tell me and I'll take one vote from the pairing you picked and add it to the other. Also if you pick threesome or foursome or whatever I add a vote to the people in that threesome etc.

Brittany: 4

Rachel: 0

Santana: 7

Quinn: 3

Tina: 1

Mercedes: 3

So thank you once again for taking the time to read this and I normally update daily but I'm thinking of changing that to every three days. What do you think?

On with the story! :3

* * *

**Sue's POV**

It was so funny to see kids running around laughing at the picture I had posted everywhere. Who would have thought this picture would have got this much positive feedback? Well, I am brilliant like that so it's obviously a hit. Out of nowhere lady face went running into Figgins office with an angry look on him. What is that all about? Time for Sue to spy.

I snuck up to doorway but made sure to be out of site to both of them while I heard what was going on.

"I think you should be informed of what filth is being thrown about this school and let me get one thing clear" Wow, he's almost as good as me when it comes to dangerous voices. "I only care for the fact that this is my brother on this picture, not because it's you, so if you don't do something this instant I am going to rip your balls off, wrap them around your chubby little neck and strangle you. Got it?" Hmm, I'm impressed that a kid of his stature can manage to make a threat sound so venomous and promising at the same time. This kis could prove to be interesting.

I walked off before lady face came out and noticed I was spying so I decided to lurch the halls before I made my way to go and anger Mr 'I have bad hair because I don't know any good salons'.

People parted like the red sea for me as I stalked my way down the hall. It felt good to be me and this was usual for me.

It was unusual though to see a girl with brown hair and blue eyes banging her head on the wall while crying out "I didn't update yesterday, I didn't update yesterday!" Pathetic waste of space in my opinion. Let's hope she gets a concussion. Nah, I'm just kidding. Well, for a little while anyway. Out of nowhere Brittany went skipping past me while muttering "Mr Quacks, me and Kurt all love each other. Happy times~ Happy times~" Wasn't that lady face's name? Ah, who even cares? (I do D: I love Kurt 3)

Walking up towards the staff room I heard familiar voices talking and sounding breathless. Hmm, this could be interesting. Looking into the closet I saw Finn looking angry and pinning lady face's arms to the wall while lady face looks angry himself. But was that hickey marks on his neck? Wow, never expected this. I walked of bored. Nothing was more boring than teenagers going through hormones in high school.

**Finns POV**

What the hell? Why was Rachel hugging Kurt? I mean really? This is was stupid. And no, he wasn't jealous. I mean he and Rachel had already broken up and Kurt was gay so why would he be jealous? He was not jealous of Kurt and he was definitely not jealous of Rachel because he is not gay. He doesn't mind but he is not gay. Well, yeah, he did want to rip Rachels stupid fat arms of his brothers neck and yes, he did feel like shouting at Rachel and then hugging Kurt himself but that didn't mean he was jealous.

He was not jealous! Nope, no way, naught, nil!

Okay, he was a bit jealous but let's get things straight, it was not because he liked Kurt. It was just because he didn't have anyone right now and he needed a companion. He was jealous of not having a lover. That was definitely it...

Okay, so maybe he liked Kurt a little but just a very small amount of like was there. Why did he feel under pressure all of a sudden? God, this was killing him.

He walked up to a nearby closet and got in and waited for Kurt to come so he could talk to him. Don't ask him why he decided to talk in a closet because he probably doesn't know why either. As soon as Kurt was outside the closet Finn grabbed him and pulled him inside. Grabbing Kurts arms and pinning them above his head Finn glared. "What was up with you and Rachel?" Kurt glared back at him and looked confused.

"What the hell do you mean Finn? And did you know you scared me back then? I thought you were Karofsky or Azimio!" Finn softened his look a bit. Of course he knew Kurt got bullied bad by them and he didn't mean to scare Kurt like that. "Sorry" He muttered quietly under his breath.

Kurt looked thankful but then got angry. "Anyway what was with this me and Rachel thing again?"

"Oh yeah, I just wanted to know why you two hugged"

"She was thanking me for helping her get the slushie out of her hair. That's all" Kurt knew Finn would be jealous because he obviously still liked Rachel. Oh how wrong you are Kurt...

"Look, I understand that you probably thought something was going on between us but you have no need to worry. I know you still have a thing for Rachel" As soon as he heard those words he got confused. "No, I don't like Rachel like that, dude. Why would you think that?"

Kurt looked just as confused as Finn now. "You got jealous, and then you trap me in a closet with you and then question me about her. Why wouldn't I think that?"

It suddenly dawned on Finn how that had looked and he blushed. No freakin' way. "No, I was not jealous, I was just curious and I do not like Rachel. I got over her ages ago. Don't you know? I dumped her"

"Hmm, okay good point but can you let go of my arms now?" Kurt looked up at his arms then at Finns face with an eyebrow raised. Finn blushed again and let go of Kurt's arms. "Listen, I'm sorry Kurt. It's just I'm really confused nowadays and I had a lot on my mind so I guess I over reacted"

Kurt nodded his head in understanding. "I understand and all but was the arm pinning really necessary?"

He shook his head and said "No, not really. In fact I don't really know why I did it" He grinned and rubbed his cheek in an embarrassed manner. Kurt smiled and reached towards the door handle and peeked out to make sure no-one saw them. As it was no-one was in the hallways. '_The bell for class has probably rang by now' _Kurt thought. Sighing he made his way out and gestured for Finn to come out as well. They both looked down awkwardly and said a brief goodbye before heading their own ways towards their classes.

**Kurts POV**

He had finished the book so he decided that before the bell rang he would wander the halls and look for Mercedes to talk to. If anyone could hold a good conversation it was her. Walking down the hallway he noticed some bullies in jock jumpers heading towards Rachel. He didn't have a great liking for Rachel but no-one should feel the cold forbidden juice going down their backs. He tried to walk as quickly as he could towards her but he was too late as he saw the purple slushie hit her shocked face and the jocks laughing as they threw the cup on the ground near her feet and walk off high fiving each other. Making his way back to her as he had just paused for a second he grabbed her arm in a gentle manner and pulled her to the nearest ladies room.

He made sure that she was properly in front of him and grabbed some green paper towels from the paper towel rack on the wall. The Jewish girl looked down hearted and miserable and he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She had so much talent and it was getting her slushied daily. Everyone at Glee was getting slushied for having talent and being different. That's what made them so special.

"Rachel, you shouldn't worry about those stupid talentless wastes. They are all too dumb to understand a key other then what they think is a good way to open a door. If it were up to us they would be working for us and one day they will" He smiled at her as he picked the bits of slushie that had gotten into her long hair. "Thanks Kurt. I understand being special sucks but it will have its perks one day right?" Her smile seemed brave but he understood that under it was a lonely and depressed girl that hated her life and the way people treated her.

"If there's one thing you should know, it's that being yourself means being a better person than everyone else and that you are brave enough not to cover yourself up in what they deem good enough for the real world. Being you isn't a bad thing so make sure everyone knows you're free to be who you are and don't let them tell you otherwise alright?" This time Rachel smiled genuinely and Kurt smiled back with warmth radiating from him. He may find her annoying but he loved it when he could make someone happy. It made himself feel proud and happy as well. People's smiles can do a lot like that.

"You're right Kurt. I'm going to be the best broadway musical actress they've ever seen and I will be the ones laughing at them one day!" Kurt laughed and shook his head. "Well, you'll have to beat me first in being the next braodway success because I'm heading there fast" He smirked and she took it as a challenge. They both headed out of the bathroom with their arms linked and their smiles big.

As he said goodbye and was turning away from her to go find Mercedes again he felt warm arms wrapped around his neck and the breath on his neck. Realising Rachel was hugging him shocked him but he hugged her back and smiled. He just realised how much he was smiling today and it felt good. It felt good to smile so much. She unwrapped her arms from him and they parted to go their separate ways.

He was just heading down the hall when his arm was grabbed and he found himself in a dimly lit closet of all places. It was stuffy and it was cramped. Did Azimio or Karofsky manage to trap him? He opened his eyes and realized that;

One, it was Finn who had grabbed into a nearby closet

Two, he had managed to somehow pin the smaller male's arms above his head

And two, he did not like the fact that his hair was getting messed up.

Finn glared at him and asked "What was up with you and Rachel?" Oh god! Did he really just drag him into a dirty closet to discuss Rachel? Why couldn't have been somewhere less claustrophobic?

"What the hell do you mean Finn? And did you know you scared me back then? I thought you were Karofsky or Azimio!" He saw Finn soften his glare a bit and felt a bit bad for shouting at him but this was confusing for him. "Sorry" Finn replied.

Kurt shuffled a bit out of guilt and was thankful but didn't reply to the sorry. "Anyway what was with this me and Rachel thing again?"

"Oh yeah, I just wanted to know why you two hugged" He blinked and it dawned on him why Finn wanted to know about the hug.

"She was thanking me for helping her get the slushie out of her hair. That's all"

He tilted his head and had a look of understanding on his face as he spoke. "Look, I understand that you probably thought something was going on between us but you have no need to worry. I know you still have a thing for Rachel" Finn looked at him weirdly and replied "No, I don't like Rachel like that, dude. Why would you think that?"

He wished he could face palm at the moment but his hands were trapped so not much could be done.

He was confused as well now. "You got jealous, and then you trap me in a closet with you and then question me about her. Why wouldn't I think that?"

A blush swept its way onto Finns face and he would not admit that it did look a bit cute but he didn't think it was as cute as it would have been had he still had a crush on Finn. "No, I was not jealous, I was just curious and I do not like Rachel. I got over her ages ago. Don't you know? I dumped her"

"Hmm, okay good point but can you let go of my arms now?" He looked up at his arms then at Finns face with an eyebrow raised. Finn blushed again and let go of Kurt's arms. "Listen, I'm sorry Kurt. It's just I'm really confused nowadays and I had a lot on my mind so I guess I over reacted" Oh, so that's why he just had to bring him into a dirty closet, interrogate him like he was out of some cop movie and pin his arms up at the same time. He chose for a less bitchy comment though.

"I understand and all but was the arm pinning really necessary?"

"No, not really. In fact I don't really know why I did it" He grinned and rubbed his cheek in an embarrassed manner. Kurt smiled and reached towards the door handle and peeked out to make sure no-one saw them. As it was no-one was in the hallways. '_The bell for class has probably rang by now' _He thought. Sighing he made his way out and gestured for Finn to come out as well. He looked down awkwardly and said goodbye to Finn before making his way towards chemistry. '_What a weird day' _he thought.

Nothing was as fun as today though, he did have to admit other than the occasional slushies he did receive and the one he did have to wipe off another Glee member. But other than that he could conclude it was day to remember so far.

* * *

**A/N**: Well, there you go. Another chapter as promised. I think this chapter turned out kind of good but not as good as my first chapter. Also do you think I should update every three days? I'm not sure but please answer.

Oh my Gaga! Glee's second series is on this Monday coming in the UK which is where I live! I am so excited. I can't wait either. I think I've been annoying my mum is well because every time when we're watching TV together and the Glee advert comes on I squeal and clap. She just sits there with a WTF look on her face. Mum, you will never understand a Gleek and a Kurtsie. Sue is such a vain person but I love her anyway. She makes me laugh XD Much love to Jayne Lynch 3 I'm posting this at 3:00 so sorry if there are any mistakes ^^;


	5. Santana's Game

**Title**: All's fair in love and-Oh screw it! He's _mine_!

**Characters**: Nearly all the people in Glee except for Blaine because I just plain don't like him. I don't _**hate **_him but something about him gets on my nerves

**Rating**: T for now

**Summary**: The girls are in a competition for a prize, a prize so out of their reach it seems almost impossible but who says they cared for rules? **Bi-sexual!Kurt**

**Pairings**: Kurt/Rachel, Kurt/Quinn, Kurt/Mercedes, Kurt/Brittany, Kurt/Santana, Kurt/Tina and a slight hint of Finn/Kurt

**Warnings!** Bi-sexual!Kurt, Some swearing, ooc for everyone but then mostly all stories on here are ooc if they're not in the original plot, Slash for maybe one chapter

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything in this story other than probably a few background people. Ryan Murphy owns Glee and any pop star, actor/actress, comedian, TV star or anything famous belong to themselves! Also songs belong to themselves as well!

**A/N**: First of all reviews!

prettykurama- Thank you for reviewing and Mercedes/Kurt is alright. Not my favourite pairing but it's still nice :) Don't worry. Getting carried away is fmore fun than being boring :D

Sadistic Fangirl- Maybe or maybe not, it depends where this story ends up going ;) It's a big temptation. Psst, here's a little secret. There's a little bit of Santana/Kurt in this chapter and let me tell you this, it will be _**hot **_;P

bubblesthegleek- Aww, thank you~! ^w^ Do you really think I should do a Kurtina one shot? :") Sue's so hard to write so I'm glad you liked it ^_^

Thanks for the reviews. As long as there is reviews there will be a story :)

Now for the pairing poll. And remember you can vote throughout all the chapters and if you change your mind about a pairing and decide for another just tell me and I'll take one vote from the pairing you picked and add it to the other. Also if you pick threesome or foursome or whatever I add a vote to the people in that threesome etc.

Brittany: 4

Rachel: 0

Santana: 7

Quinn: 3

Tina: 1

Mercedes: 3

So thank you once again for taking the time to read this and I normally update daily but I'm thinking of changing that to every three days. What do you think?

The song in this story is Yellow Butterfly By Meg and Dia

On with the story! :3

* * *

**Kurts POV **

(Kurt had went after reading half the book and then came back to finish it. So the time when he was with Santana didn't get mentioned in the last one because I wanted to get to the part with Finn and Rachel first. That's why when he was in the closet, Sue noticed hickies =3)

*Flashback*

He had finished half of the book. Yes, this was an achievement in his books. Okay, so it seemed stupid to think something like that but it was so boring in the library with the librarian always sshing you and spitting on you when she does it. Ew...

He left the library after putting away the book in the place he always puts it in, under the big bookshelf because he was selfish like that. No-one was reading the book until he was finished.

He got up from his beanbag and walked towards the door. Turning the handle he looked out for any jocks. You always had to be cautious in this school because if they saw you coming out of a library they would make your life an even worse hell than it already is. He moved towards the auditorium hoping to sing his feelings out on a piano maybe and just get rid of some of the stress. As he opened up into the auditorium he saw Santana sitting down on the floor with her legs hanging off just looking depressed and down. It was weird to even watch because no-body had ever seen bitchy Santana let her guard down before and this was like a whole other side to her. Making sure to not make a sound he tried to cover up that he was even here and hoped to get out before she even saw him but it was too late apparently.

"Kurt?" Crap!

"Uh, yeah. I'm going so don't worry, I won't be breathing your air anymore"

He made a move to step back and walk out but she stood up and called him to come over. He hesitated. Was he really supposed to trust someone who liked to torture him and his friends? He didn't think about it any longer and made his way over to her sitting himself down on the piano stool making sure not to crease his expensive top. He was wearing a black Alpaca sleeveless turtle neck top and white Dolce and Gabbana trousers and to top all that off a Gucci brown leather belt with a double G buckle and Cathrine Moccasin shoes in black. Stylish like always. Even he would admit he looked downright sexy today especially with Gucci on him. Oh, he must have zoned because it looks like Santana was talking to him.

"Kurt? Are you listening to me?" Santana looked mad and he realised listening to her was probably the best thing to do right now.

"Sorry, Can you repeat what you said?"

"Yeah, I was just saying why did you come here?" Oh.

"I was just coming here to sing and play the piano. It's a great way to relieve stress if you're ever troubled" He walked over to the piano and sat down beginning to play. It was a soft tone and it was really beautiful. It made Santana close her eyes until she recognized the song he was playing.

(Santana singing is in underline and Kurt is in _italics_ and both together are _underlined italics_)

"She was just five years old,"

Kurt was a bit startled but carried on playing

"A slightly moody day.

She couldn't stay away from that rivers edge and I, 

I turn my back to count all the daffodil seas that surrounded.

I close my eyes and then heard the water wake up and I,

I can still hear that scream.

It's still lingering in the air everywhere"

Kurt decided to join in after a while.

"_Mother, please save me, grab my hand. I can't, I can't._

_I can still see that face sink beneath the waves,_

_Baby please breathe for me,_

_Give me time I am here"_

Kurt's eyes stung as he felt tears prickle at the mother part. Santana noticing this walked up and sat next to him singing with him.

"_Where'd you go?_

_Where'd you go?_

_Where'd you go?_

_Where'd you go?"_

"_Were the angels that lonely?_

_Couldn't they suffice for anybody else?_

_Can't everybody just lie to me?"_

"She's home, she's home, crying for me now.

Every night on a Monday,

I will visit the same spot that I hate,

_Yes the place that baby loved._

And now she can taste it. Oh it took her away"

Kurts hearting was hurting as he sang. The emotions he was feeling for his mother, they hurt. It hurt him so bad just remembering her yet he could not forget. The sound of her voice. The sound of her laugh. The smell of her hair and the gentle caress of her soothing words.

"_It's been five years since then and when it hits September,_

_I'll feel like I'm dying again._

_Dad still won't even talk to me, talk to me!"_

"Isn't this pain, guilt enough?

I can't even look out the window

_Without seeing reflections distorted in the sun and I, _

I can still hear that scream,

It's still lingering in the air, everywhere.

_Mother, please save me, grab my hand. I can't, I can't._

_I can still see that face,_

_Sink beneath the waves._

_Baby, please, breathe for me._

_Give me time, I am here"_

Santana felt sadness seep over her and the unforgettable clench of her heart as she poured her emotions into the song.

"_Where'd you go?_

_Where'd you go?_

_Where'd you go? _

_Where'd you go?"_

"_Were the angels that lonely?_

_Couldn't they suffice for anybody else?_

_Can't everybody just lie to me?"_

"She's home, she's home, crying for me now.

Every night on a Monday,

I will visit the same spot that I hate,

_Yes the place that baby loved._

And now she can taste it. Oh it took her away"

People didn't know it but underneath that bitchy persona his heart still felt like it was tearing apart every time someone mentions their mother and it killed.

"_And the pain hits me like gunshot,_

_And I'm heading on the way to the floor._

_I hear her name and it kills me"_

"_Oh bottles up, bottles up, bottles up"_

"_And I'm trying my best to hurt me, _

_Dad says it's never enough._

A razor to the wrist for each unshed tear.

Cough it up, drink it up, drink it up" 

"_Were the angels that lonely?_

_Couldn't they suffice for anybody else?_

_Can't everybody just lie to me?"_

"She's home, she's home, crying for me now.

Every night on a Monday,

I will visit the same spot that I hate,

_Yes the place that baby loved._

And now she can taste it. Oh it took her away"

"_So I had a coma_

When I crashed my car in the lake.

_I saw your face down there, I knew,_

It was not a mistake."

"_So I went to the doctor._

_I told him, Oh my heart will break_

_If I couldn't see you._

_He just gave me more pills"_

"But I saw you up there,

Still floating by the river.

_God, you always loved that river._

_I bet your heaven looks just like it._

Then I'll like it too

Even though it scares me now,

_But when I'm with you,_

_I'll be just fine, I'll be just fine"_

Santana wrapped her arm around Kurt and rested her head on his shoulder as Kurt let one tear roll down his face.

"_We can sit_

"We can talk about, talk about"

They both stared solemnly ahead as they sung the last part.

"_...Butterflies. Butterflies. Butterflies"_

Kurt stopped playing the piano and he sat there. For a minute there was just silence. Santana suddenly felt Kurt shaking. She looked up and was surprised to see him crying. He was just sitting there bawling his eyes out. Her heart hurt at the sight. He just looked so innocent and heartbroken. Wrapping her arms around him and enveloping him in a warm hug she waited for him to tell what was wrong. No words were shared for a while and it seemed that they were just contented in the silence until Kurt looked up and his eyes were red but not puffy from crying and his lips were quivering from having cried in front of someone who would now probably tease him for it. When he looked in her eyes he didn't see any mocking that he thought he would have seen by now.

He pulled out a tissue and wiped his eyes. He then got out a compact mirror and made sure everything was alright before standing. "Kurt, are you alright? Aren't you going to tell me what's wrong?"

He looked at her and smiled. "Well, I don't really like to share out details like that"

Santana looked down. "Oh well, maybe you could stay for a bit with me?" She looked up hopeful.

"No thanks. No offence but I don't trust you that much" He turned his back to her after looking at her gobsmacked face and went to head off.

But he was suddenly pulled back and pinned to the nearest wall with his arms above his head.

"Wait a minute. You're telling me that I was nice to you and comforted you and sung a song with you but now you don't even trust me enough to sit and have a casual conversation with me?" Her snarl on her face was menacing.

He looked up at her with huge eyes and scared look on his face. His bottom lip started trembling. "W-well, I haven't really hung out with you before so I guess it would be kind of...weird?" He laughed awkwardly and managed to slide his way away from her. He ran behind the piano and she stalked after him looking at him with lust in her eyes. "Come back here Kurt and I'll show you that we're _good _friends"

He looked at her and noticed that she had a strange look on her face so he kept moving away from her so that they were both circling the piano. This was just like a game of cat and mouse for god's sake. "Umm, I think I'm good here thanks. Besides don't we both have to be somewhere right now?" Yes he was going to admit he was nervous. But wouldn't you be with Santana stalking you with a look like she wanted to eat you on her face?

"No, no. My place is here with you Kurt. Why don't we play a game? But you have to be closer to me for this game to work" She smirked at him and before he knew it his back was pressed onto the piano with Santana's arms on either side of him while she smirked like a cat that got its canary down at him. "Hmm. That was fun"

She leaned down and licked his neck slowly and sensually. His eyes widened. '_This is not happening, this is not happening'_ Kurt just chanted the same thing over and over. Santana nibbled at the creamy skin that appealed to her and licked around the nibble mark. Kurt tasted like strawberries and cream. It was _delicious. _Her teeth grazed his hickey and she lightly placed her tongue on the part of his neck where his shoulder connected with it. Santana there were loads of hickies to make sure everyone knew this one belonged to her.

Kurt was still frozen in shock and his heart was racing. It felt...It just felt...

Nice. And that's what scared him.

Santana moved her mouth along his neck and up to his jaw line where she placed butterfly kisses along it. Her mouth finally met the corner of his. She traced the outline of his mouth making sure to feel the softness of his full lips. They felt soft and luxurious. His breath mingled with hers as she placed a small kiss above his top lip. He waited with baited breath as she moved her lips to hover above his.

He could smell the distinct smell of candy and wine. Who has candy and wine mixed together? Her lips went in slow motion and time stopped as she placed her mouth onto his.

The door then opened and they heard whistling. Seeing Santana distracted Kurt slipped from under her arms (_I should have done that in the first place_ he thought) and moved to grab his bag. Santana finally noticed Kurt had slipped out from under her and looked for him. She saw him running in the direction of the door and sighed but then smirked.

'_You just wait Kurt Hummel. I will have you!' _

He ran and made it to the libary. He really needed to calm down but how could he?

Santana freaking Lopez just totally gave him hickies and was about to kiss him.

This was unreal. It was all just a dream and he would soon forget about it. Yes, that is exactly what he will do. But...

Why did he like it?

*End of Flashback*

**Emma's POV **

She felt fresh and clean and that's how she wanted to feel so she was happy. She also knew that she needed to find Will and talk to him. She knew he wanted to talk to her so why wait and see what he's got to say. She could be generous and go up to him as an act of a friendship, not out of love. That was not it at all but just merely her being a good friend. When she spotted him going towards the end of the hallway she speed walked her way to him.

"Will" She called out and he turned around. Her breath stopped for a moment and she blushed. Did her heart just speed up? No, no. That was just crazy talk. It was probably because she had just speed walked to him, that's why her heart rate is up. And that's also why she felt her breath catch in her throat. She just needed to calm down.

"Hey Emma, are you alright?"

"Oh yeah, I-I'm fine. You said you needed to talk?" Her eyes were wide and she smiled so big her whole face was being covered in it.

Mr Schue's eyes widened in realization. "Yes, I need you to talk to the Glee club girls. They've been acting a bit strange recently and I don't want it to wreck their performances. Also I'm worried as well for them so if you don't mind could you?" He smiled at her and she felt herself nodding with a lovesick smile on her face.

Only when he had gone from her sight did she realize just what he had asked her. Talking to Glee club girls? Okay, no need to panic. She could do this. Talking. That's simple; she just had to reach out to them.

She walked off to find one of the Glee girls to talk to. As she rounded the corner she banged into Tina. "Oh Tina, I'm so sorry"

Tina shook her head. "I-it's alright M-ms Pilsb-bury"

"Actually Tina, you're one of the people I wanted to talk to so it's a good job we bumped into each other" She motioned for Tina to follow her and she lead the gothic girl to her office.

They reached Emma's office and they both sat down, Emma behind the desk and Tina on the other side.

"Now Tina, don't be alarmed, but Mr Schue has informed me that you and the other girls have been acting a bit strange lately. Is there anything you wanted to talk about? Maybe something at home or at school? Anything is fine with me"

Tina looked down and her face was red. She looked everywhere but at Emma's face. "Well, there's this guy that I might have a c-crush on and the other girls like him t-too. But the thing is I want to have a little bit of t-time with him and I'm nervous because I'm afraid these other g-guys that like me will get a-angry"

"If I'm not being to nosy can I ask who this guy is"

Tina blushed and hurried her way out the door. Emma just sat there in deep thought. This must be one hell of a guy if he is the reason for all the girls problems.

Somewhere in the hallway while heading to Chemistry Kurt felt a shiver go down his back. _'Someone must be talking about him'_ he thought.

* * *

**A/N**: Wow, another chapter done. I'm hoping this one's longer than the rest of them because I noticed my chapters were really short so just for yours and my pleasure I made it longer :) I know I said this before but

OH MY GAGA! Glee tomorrow! I am too excited to be anything but happy at the moment! :D Remember to review xXx


	6. Bullying and partners

**Title**: All's fair in love and-Oh screw it! He's _mine_!

**Characters**: Nearly all the people in Glee except for Blaine because I just plain don't like him. I don't _**hate**_him but something about him gets on my nerves

**Rating**: T for now

**Summary**: The girls are in a competition for a prize, a prize so out of their reach it seems almost impossible but who says they cared for rules? **Bi-sexual!Kurt**

**Pairings**: Kurt/Rachel, Kurt/Quinn, Kurt/Mercedes, Kurt/Brittany, Kurt/Santana, Kurt/Tina and a slight hint of Finn/Kurt

**Warnings!** Bi-sexual!Kurt, Some swearing, ooc for everyone but then mostly all stories on here are ooc if they're not in the original plot, Slash for maybe one chapter

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything in this story other than probably a few background people. Ryan Murphy owns Glee and any pop star, actor/actress, comedian, TV star or anything famous belong to themselves! Also songs belong to themselves as well!

**A/N**: First of all reviews!

bballgirl1312- Santana trapping him was all part of her delicious plan :) Mercedes and Quinn haven't had any time with little Kurt have they? Thank you for bringing it up! :D I will make sure they get a turn with him. I know. I just want to say "Yeah, he's nice to Kurt and yes, I know who Darren Kriss is and yush, I am well aware of the fact that he helped Kurt but really? You're forgetting all the amazing original characters on Glee". Thank you :)

prettykurama- I was going for hot ;P I know, my heart hurt because I was listening to the song while writing and Kurt would be so amazing singing it even if it is so sad :'( Thank you :) Glad you liked the chapter

Sadistic Fangirl- If I were her I would be eating him up all the time ;P Thank you. I tried being funny. It's hard because I have two different types of humour. My weird one is the more physical one and the sarcastic one comes out when I feel really bitchy :S

Now for the pairing poll. And remember you can vote throughout all the chapters and if you change your mind about a pairing and decide for another just tell me and I'll take one vote from the pairing you picked and add it to the other. Also if you pick threesome or foursome or whatever I add a vote to the people in that threesome etc.

Brittany: 4

Rachel: 0

Santana: 7

Quinn: 3

Tina: 1

Mercedes: 3

The Kurt/Mercedes and Kurt/Quinn moment in here is dedicated to bballgirl1312 who asked for them two to have a moment with Kurt since they haven't had one yet.

Another thing. I am so sorry for the lack of update on this chapter but I had to get over the new Glee episode because wow, my words could not express how much I loved it, and I needed to revise for my Science exam which I'm going to fail on T^T I also got my Maths results back and it turns out that I only just passed my exam which I am so upset on. Everyone got higher and I was so hurt. My mum was disappointed a bit and I felt so guilty because I promised her I would do well and she's always saying how she knows I'm going to be the successful one in the future and grr, it makes me angry that I almost failed. So I am depressed but I cheered up enough to post this chapter. I'm hoping you guys will be able to cheer me up. I don't know why but I can never sit down and vent out my problems to a friend I've known for so long like I can to an internet buddy. Is it some sort of thing where you think that because they're on the internet you can't really see their reaction so it's less stressful? Let me know what you think.

The Kurt/Mercedes moment is also dedicated to all people who know they have a best friend they can reach out to 3

Hope you all like the new chapter! :)

On with the story! :3

* * *

**Mercedes POV**

She walked into the cafeteria and looked around for her best friend who hadn't talked to her since Glee. Why had he been so quiet? Was he trying to get used to the change? It was big but he should know by now that she was here for him. It wasn't like him to not talk to her about what was bothering him. He was the one to hell her he was gay and then come out with the fact that he was bi, she had to sort this out.

Walking towards the line of students getting their lunch she spotted Artie in the line and walked over. "Hey Artie, still bummed about Tina?" She put her hand on his shoulder to reassure him that she was here for him if he wanted to rant.

"Yes, looking for a six pack is like Mr. Schue looking for new recruits. Useless"

She had to chuckle at that. It was true. Mr. Schue is the most considerate and kindest teacher at their school but even he knew himself that he couldn't get people to join Glee if his life depended on it.

"Well, look on the bright side. Maybe Mike will suddenly become a douche and Tina will start looking for a smart and loyal companion"

"Mercedes, you and I both know that Mike's the nicest person, other than Brittany and Finn of course, in all of Glee"

Mercedes nodded and got her food, disgusting, then paid and sat at the only empty table with Artie.

"Besides I think she's got another man she's going after" Artie took a sip of his water and looked solemnly at his soggy pastry. Mercedes choked on her cheese sandwich and started coughing violently before gaining control of her lungs and breathing again. "U-uh, do you have any idea who this guy is?" Oh my god. If Artie has figured out its Kurt then how is this going to affect their friendship?

"No, but I'm pretty sure it's a jock. You know, one of those strong, tall and courageous types"

Mercedes stared blankly at him. _Well, at least he got the last part right' _

"But I figured if I can show Tina that I'm good enough for her she'll come back to me right?"

Mercedes nodded not quite sure what to say. Even if she could find the right words she could never be sure that if she opened her mouth the right words might evaporate into new words, Words that wouldn't help the situation. It was then that she noticed Kurt walking towards their table with Tina babbling to him about something. Mercedes could have face palmed herself over a million times by now if she wasn't sure that people would have stared at her strangely. This situation couldn't get any more awkward. What made it awkward was that only she knew of everyone's situation.

Artie liked Tina and hated the guy who Tina liked.

Kurt was the person Tina liked and didn't know of the competition.

Tina liked Kurt and was oblivious of Artie's affection to her but well aware of the competition she was in.

And Mercedes was stuck in the middle. She wanted to tell Tina to back off of her man but didn't want to make it obvious to everyone, especially Kurt, about the competition she was in. She wanted to tell Artie who Tina liked so that Tina would be so busy arguing with Artie over it that she wouldn't have time for Kurt but she didn't want to hurt Tina intentionally and she didn't want Kurt and Artie to fall out. Where was God when she needed him?

Kurt and Tina sat down at their table finally, Kurt next to her and Tina next to Artie, and smiled at their friends. Kurts smile was infectious enough to make Mercedes smile back at him and look away blushing. Kurt just looked confused.

"So has anybody started weekend planning?" Kurt asked.

"I was going to go talk to Mrs Nate about working at her dog shelter" Artie told truthfully. They all looked at him in surprise. "What? Dogs like me"

There was an awkward silence lurking on them after that. Suddenly Brittany was by their table. "A gay baby has been born" Everyone turned slowly towards her and looked at her like she was crazy. "What?" She honestly did not know what she had done. Kurt then turned back to his meal. "It's probably mine"

"Wow, Kurt, you can get pregnant?" Kurt face palmed. Brittany sat down on the other side of Kurt and poked at her meal.

"Well, I will probably be helping my dad in the garage over the summer because he insists that he and I spend quality time together. I'm all up for quality time but to spend it in a garage is like suicide. Imagine wasting your time that you could be doing shopping and using it to fix cars that people probably broke on purpose to claim car insurance and you will get my summer" Everyone at the table chuckled a bit.

"If you want Kurt I could help you at your garage" Brittany suggested.

"No offence Britt, but do you know anything about cars?"

"No..."

"That's kind of my point why you can't help me but thank you for offering" He patted her hand in a comforting gesture.

Mercedes felt a bit jealous about the moment between them but reassured herself it was just a hand pat. No need to get angry. She stood up and said goodbye to her fellow Glee members and friends and took her leave. What she wasn't expecting was Kurt to come running after her telling her to wait up.

"Hey, I thought we could talk cause you know, I don't really feel like we've hanged out that much" He smiled at her. This kid was going to kill her heart soon if he doesn't stop making it thump like that. "Sure" She replied.

"So not much has been going on lately but I'm not really caught up with all the latest gossip. Want to catch me up? I bet it's juicy" Still acting like a girl, gay or not.

"Well, I did hear that Sue Sylvester was the one to put up those pictures that were up around the school. Don't ask me how it got to me but let me just say this. Sue is a ninja somehow..."

Kurt blinked. What?

"Uh huh. Wait, are you talking about the picture with Finn and" He couldn't really finish the sentence. It was just so disturbing. Mercedes nodded. That picture will forever be scarred into her mind. She suddenly was broken out of her thoughts when she saw the look on his face. Whoa, what a nightmare. He can look like a real living hell when he wants to. Why doesn't he show them that face around the bullies? Then he would probably be rid of his problems.

"Kurt?" She hesitated.

He shook his head. "Huh? Oh sorry, I just got a bit caught up in my own thoughts then" She just shook her head and chuckled a bit.

They then reached the cooking room which was there class together for last lesson. Sitting down in their seats they continued talking.

"It's pretty wacked up, this week, but what isn't in McKinley high?" She and Kurt laughed together for that.

"At least you've had an eventful week. Mine's been pretty boring" He wasn't going to tell her about the little incident with Santana. Really, that girl was dangerous enough without anything triggering it off.

They both fell in a comfortable silence reading the recipe books that were already laid out for them. It was what made them best friends really because they didn't even have to talk to each other for either one of them to feel content.

"Mercedes?"

She looked up at her friend and asked "Yeah?"

"I want to thank you" Kurt looked at her sincerely. "For what?" She replied.

"You've just always been sticking by my side and listening to problems I really shouldn't have to burden upon you. I know what it's like to listen to other people's problems and wishing that you could cry on someone else's shoulder for once because I was put in the same situation as you when it came to Finn. Also you're the only one I can really trust to help me so for that I am thankful and if there is ever a time when you need someone to hold, cry to or just being there for you, you should know I am the person that will be there for all those times" Kurt smiled and took hold of Mercedes hand.

She didn't know what to say. She was just speechless and she could definitely feel tears in the corners of her eyes. Who knew being best friends would bring tears. She really didn't know what to do other than wrap her arms around him and lean her chin on his shoulder breathing a quiet thank you. Nothing could make this moment better. _'Well, maybe if Beyonce waltzed through this door and asked for a duet' _she thought. She then had an image of a little chibi Beyonce singing out some lyrics slamming the door open as she did and beckoning her over for the best duet in history.

They broke apart as there was a cough throughout the classroom. "Please don't practise intercourse in my classroom" Mrs Bennett joked and smiled big.

Mercedes and Kurt both jumped away from each other blushing all over their face. Most embarrassing thing a teacher could ever say to her students.

"What are you two doing here early then?" She looked at them from behind her counter at the front.

They both rubbed the backs of their necks awkwardly. "We really didn't know where else to go before class because we were bored and needed to talk" Kurt answered.

"Awww, Kurt, you're blushing. You are just the cutest kid I know!" Mrs Bennett squealed.

Kurt blushed tenfold and started skipping through his book while Mrs Bennett and Mercedes laughed.

All the class piled in. Mercedes and Kurt didn't need to tense up in this lesson because it was a well known fact that Mrs Bennett didn't tolerate bullying in her class and the punishment was well handed out if she saw it. It didn't stop the jocks all together though. Just lessened the pain.

One of the jocks spotted Kurt and snickered as he thought of a nasty joke to pull to play on him.

When Kurt had finished baking his brown chocolate cookies he turned his back for one second to grab some sprinkles and that's when the jocks executed their plan. Kurt turned back around a minute later after having found them and looked at his cookies. On them were the words "Die fag" and "I hope your face gets smashed in one day" but the one that got to him most was "Your mum was an idiot to give birth to you".

Kurt's eyes welled up. He shouldn't show them he was afraid or hurt but his mum was precious and anything involving her hurt him. He felt a sharp shoot of pain in his heart and clenched his fist over his apron. The sickly feeling that he would get when he saw the word fag was back and this time he wasn't trying to stop the tears from spilling. Not even when he heard the jocks laughing behind him.

Mrs Bennett was just finished helping a girl with her muffins when she walked over to Kurt and saw the cookies. Something inside of her snapped.

"Clark! You get here this instant and don't slow down just for your own sake because I will make you run if I have to!" Her eyes were filled with rage. He cowered and speed walked towards the front. How she knew bothered him and puzzled him. He could have sworn he was secret about this.

She held up the cookie that made Kurt cry. "You think this is funny? Huh? Because I think it is plain sick! Do you know what it feels like to lose a parent? It's the most gut wrenching pain you could experience and you go and toy with kids like Kurt because of it. Bullying is what makes things painful for other people's lives and you do it because you are a sad little boy who needs to grow up. I do not care for people like you and you should be ashamed of yourself. How dare you come into my class and treat my students like this? I don't care what you have to say so I am going to get you expelled! This may be over the top but I hope you learn from it! Do you understand?" Her voice was loud and commanding. It could shake anyone under her pressure and intimidation.

"Y-yes" Clark mumbled out feebly.

"Good, now get out" She spoke in a calmer tone but still vicious. Everyone around them was struck speechless and didn't utter a single word in fear of undergoing Mrs Bennett's wrath. Clark walked out of the classroom fast with his tail between his legs. She then walked over to Kurt and sat him down wrapping an arm around him.

"Its ok sweetie just let it all out. Don't let it get bottled up"

Mercedes, who was now well aware of the situation, glared with a hatred no one knew she had at the door Clark walked out of and then walked over to Kurt. She sat down next to him and hugged him to her side. "Kurt, don't be sad. He doesn't deserve your tears. You're way better than him and you should know that by now" She kissed his cheek and laid his head down on her shoulder. Everyone around didn't know what to do. Some of the students were watching Kurt with sympathetic eyes and others still looked scared about Mrs Bennett' speech.

Kurt didn't really know what to do so gaining up his courage he wiped the tears with his napkin in his pocket and straightened up his posture while making sure his hair was presentable. Once that was done he stood up and smiled at the teacher. "Thank you Mrs Bennett but I think I'm okay now, I guess I over reacted a little" Smiling shakily Kurt started on his biscuits and throwing them away. Mrs Bennett patted him on the shoulder and smiled before sitting behind her counter and keeping an eye on Kurt to make sure no one else decided to pull anything. Mercedes hugged Kurt and helped him throw away the biscuits.

After the lesson was over they made their way to after school Glee club together holding hands to show their best friendship.

**Quinn's POV **

Seeing Kurt walk in so happy made her heart flutter and a smile appeared on her own face but then she saw Mercedes holding his hand and she couldn't help but feel jealousy and anger. Nobody messed with Quinn Fabray. Not if she had anything to say about it. And nobody messed with what was rightfully hers.

Quinn got up from her seat and straightened out her cheerio's uniform before walking towards Mercedes and Kurt. Suddenly Peter Griffin barrelled through the Glee window and tripped Quinn. Before she had time to scream at him for it he ran off never to be seen again...

...Hopefully.

"Damn Griffin!" She paused. "Wait a minute, he's a damn cartoon! Why am I still talking to myself? Oh my life! Just go in there and stick your claws into Kurt and show everyone that he's yours!" She was saying this quietly to herself but she found it motivated her. Walking as quickly as possible she sat down next to Kurt and Mercedes glared at her.

"Hey Kurt...and Mercedes" Quinn said. Kurt gave a small smile towards her and replied back with a cheerful hi. Mercedes just nodded.

"So Kurt, I was thinking that maybe you would like to duet with me to sing a song together about relationships. You can pick the relationship, I don't mind" Quinn smiled deviously. Mercedes gritted her teeth trying to keep under control.

"That would be nice and it'll be different to all the other partners I've been with" Kurt smiled.

"Great. Meet me at my house around 5:00-ish today and you can bring what you feel you need" Quinn beamed and jumped from her chair to sit next to Brittany who was nodding to some music on her iPod.

Mr Schue walked through the door and clapped his hands once getting everyone's attention. "Right guys, I need to hear who everyone's picked for the relationship assignment" He smiled and looked around.

"Well, I chose to do mine with Mercedes" Rachel burst out. Mercedes glance over to her with a look of shock and confusion. Rachel just mouthed back 'Tell you later' so Mercedes just shook her head and agreed.

"Great!"

"Uh Mr Schue, I'll be doing mine with Tina" Finn piped up. Tina nodded.

"And I'm with Sam" Puck bellowed.

"I'm with Artie" Santana smirked and gestured over to the scared brunette who gulped in terror.

"I'm with Kurt!" Quinn shouted happily pleased with the jealous reactions she got from the girls.

"Mike, Matt. Are you two working together?" Mr Schue asked.

Mike and Matt nodded.

"Awesome, that settles it then" Mr Schue was about to turn his back when Brittany put her hand up. "Yes Brittany?"

"I don't have a partner" Brittany looked lost and confused. Suddenly Kurt raised his hand.

"She can work with us Mr Schue" Kurt beckoned for Brittany to come over. "That's if she wants to" Quinn glared at Brittany and crossed her arms across her chest. "I'm sure Brittany doesn't want to do that" Quinn replied.

"No I want to" Brittany skipped over to Kurt and sat right down next to him and smiling. Kurt smiled back and smiled at Quinn who put on her best fake smile but then turned away and glared at the poor innocent door.

"That's great. Now I want you guys to practice with each other and get this done by Thursday. Today is Monday so you have plenty of time but make sure everything is perfect" Mr Schue smiled and grabbed his briefcase before walking out of the door.

Kurt stood up and told Quinn he'd be at her house at the right time and left. Quinn stood up and wrote on a piece of paper and handed it to Brittany who stared at it like it was something she should eat.

"Meet us at my house and just wear something casual instead of the cheerio's uniform. Also this is the correct time and I've also wrote my address down just in case you forget. Don't. Forget" With that Quinn turned and strutted her way out of the Glee room. Brittany shrugged and packed her things ready to leave with Santana who was going to Artie's tonight anyway so they would both be too busy to hang out with each other.

Quinn got into her car and started backing out of the car park and drove home. Her parents wouldn't be there tonight to accuse her of anything going on between Kurt and her and Brittany. They had let her back in their home when they had heard that she had gotten back onto the cheerio's and her grades were higher than normal. Plus the baby was gone so they decided that her punishment was done.

Parking into the garage Quinn made her way to the front door waving to Mrs Gregory who lived next door to her. Dumping her bag on the table in the hallway she made her way up the stairs to her bedroom to get ready. She had to make sure she looked casual but sexy. It was her chance for Kurt to see the beauty of a girl and that girl was going to be her. Who cares if Brittany was there or not? Brittany wasn't really any competition when it came to her.

Quinn rummaged through her closet and found a loop neck cream coloured shirt with dark jeaned short shorts. She slipped her outfit on and tied her hair back into a side ponytail. Her make-up needed a little touch up so she fixed that and put on some background music to sing along to. She tidied up what she needed to which wasn't much and then started searching through her laptop for some songs that they could all do. She had an hour and a half anyway so she may as well use her time wisely.

One hour and a half seemed to fly by as she heard her doorbell ring at five minutes to five. Running downstairs she opened the door to see Brittany standing there in baby blue vest top that stopped two inches above her bellybutton. She had on some white skinny jeans with a faded grey belt to match and her hair was down with a sky blue headband in to complete the look.

"Well done for making it here Britt" Quinn smiled sarcastically but then laughed genuinely. Brittany just smiled. "Thanks". Quinn looked at her with a bewildered facial expression but just shook her head. There was no point. She smiled comfortingly at Brittany and offered her a drink. Brittany asked for a black current juice and sat down on Quinn's expensive white lounge couch which made Quinn flinch a bit but she stopped herself from scolding Brittany. After all Brittany was innocent and didn't know any better.

At ten minutes past five the doorbell sounded again which made Quinn jump and stop her conversation with Brittany about ducks and how chopsticks can be used to brush your teeth which she was thankful for. She grabbed the door handle and gasped. Kurt was standing there in a tight fitting three quartered length sleeved black top with tight blue jeans and a diamond studded belt.

"Sorry, Finn wouldn't let me out of the house. I had to persuade him with peanut butter" Kurt laughed awkwardly.

He was ten minutes late but she could forgive him because damn, did he look _**hot**_.

"Is that Kurt?" Brittany's voice sounded over the two of them and she came walking into the hallway. Brittany smiled when she saw Kurt.

"Wow, Baby hands, you look sexy" Brittany hugged him and giggled before stepping beside Quinn.

Kurt laughed and smiled. "You two don't look too bad yourselves. Any man would be lucky to have you"

Quinn blushed and chuckled. Trust Kurt to make her want to slobber him with kisses. Brittany grabbed a hold of Kurts hand and led him into the living room while Quinn closed the front door and went and grabbed some refreshments for the three of them. She headed back into the living room and grinned.

This was going to be one hell of a night.

* * *

There we go :3 I hope you aren't mad about the late update ^^; I watched the Britney/Brittany episode and I have to say; Brittany, you were amazing! She had the most epic dance moves. I hope she keeps dancing for the rest of her career and life because that is one hell of a talent. Also has anyone else noticed the coincident between Kurt's nickname given by Sue and Lady Gaga's name? Kurt loves Lady Gaga and his nickname is Lady Face. Lady Face= Lady Gaga. They could so do a duet. You know, Lady Gaga and Lady Face. That would be awesome! :D My two favourite people together.

Can you imagine Kurt in that tight muscle black shirt? And those tight jeans? *¬* Damn! Another thing I noticed was Sue's last name. Sue Sylvester. SYLvester. If you swap the l and y you get SLYvester and we all know how sly Sue is. I'm such a dork :3

Anyway hope you enjoyed and again, I apologize :)


	7. Bed Wetting With My Drama

**Title**: All's fair in love and-Oh screw it! He's _mine_!

**Characters**: Nearly all the people in Glee except for Blaine because I just plain don't like him. I don't _**hate**_him but something about him gets on my nerves

**Rating**: T for now

**Summary**: The girls are in a competition for a prize, a prize so out of their reach it seems almost impossible but who says they cared for rules? **Bi-sexual!Kurt**

**Pairings**: Kurt/Rachel, Kurt/Quinn, Kurt/Mercedes, Kurt/Brittany, Kurt/Santana, Kurt/Tina and a slight hint of Finn/Kurt

**Warnings!** Bi-sexual!Kurt, Some swearing, ooc for everyone but then mostly all stories on here are ooc if they're not in the original plot, Slash for maybe one chapter

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything in this story other than probably a few background people. Ryan Murphy owns Glee and any pop star, actor/actress, comedian, TV star or anything famous belong to themselves! Also songs belong to themselves as well!

**A/N**: First of all reviews!

bballgirl1312- Thank you :) I will update more often now that my Science exam is over

Now for the pairing poll. And remember you can vote throughout all the chapters and if you change your mind about a pairing and decide for another just tell me and I'll take one vote from the pairing you picked and add it to the other. Also if you pick threesome or foursome or whatever I add a vote to the people in that threesome etc.

Brittany: 4

Rachel: 0

Santana: 7

Quinn: 3

Tina: 1

Mercedes: 3

On with the story! :3

* * *

**Artie's POV **

He didn't know why but he felt like the person that Tina liked was someone close to them. If only he knew. It's not like he wanted to start a fight but he really liked Tina and it hurt to know that she dumped him for some other guy and now she's already moved on from Mike. It's like she's never satisfied with just one guy. He really wished that he could get over her but she was such a unique girl to him and so beautiful that he couldn't let go. Never mind that fact that he had lied to all of them about her stuttering and had dumped him for Mike's six pack. He just wanted her and her amazing self. He should really stop loving her with all the stuff she's done to him and the fact that she can't love a guy for so long but what can you do when it comes to love?

Artie watched the birds fly across the sky as he sat outside his house and sighed. Why did he have to fall in love with someone who was very clearly over him?

Really, he should have expected this. He's a cripple and only good at rapping. What was there to like about him? He thought he could feel more self confident about himself when he entered Glee. He felt proud that he got in because it meant he had talent. And when he started dating Tina he had thought that he could live a normal life and that there might have been a chance at love for him but now he didn't know what to do with himself. Maybe he just wasn't cut out for love?

Artie's mum walked out of the front door towards her son and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Artie, Are you alright? What are you doing out here?"

Artie looked up at his mum and offered her a weary smile. "I'm fine mum. I just needed some time to myself to think. Should I come in?"

"It is time for dinner so I think it would be best" She smiled at him and grabbed his wheel chair wheeling him into the house.

Artie felt that pain again. Maybe it was best to just start forgetting about Tina. Nothing was worth this much pain, not even Tina. If she wanted to start dating this guy then it was up to her and he wasn't going to stop her. No good was going to come out of crying over his loss, moving on was best.

After his mum had got him dressed and in bed he laid there thinking over ways to getting over Tina. He was going to start building up his confidence again and he was going to get over her. It was best for him that he did.

He slept on that thought and it didn't take him long to start believing in himself when he thought about all the friends he had in Glee.

**Rachel's POV **

How long did it take for Mercedes to get here? What on earth was she doing?

She had been getting ready by putting some songs together for them but that wasn't the only reason why she wanted to do this duet project with Mercedes. There was a way for them to get one of the girls out of the ring. She just needed someone's back up.

She heard a knock on the door and walked over to it. Opening it she saw Mercedes standing there with a hand on her hip and one eyebrow raised and no smile on her face. "Okay girl, speak up. What's the reason for wanting to do a duet with me?"

Rachel put on her serious face and pulled Mercedes inside and shutting the door quickly. "Please sit. I have an idea that will help both of us and admittedly some of the other girls in Glee but that don't really matter much so we'll skip that fact"

"Rachel, get on with it" Mercedes interrupted her getting frustrated.

"Oh right, okay. Well here's the idea. All we have to do is show Kurt the bad things about one of the girls in Glee and he won't even begin to think about dating them. That way he'll see the good things about us and we'll be one up than the rest"

Mercedes stood up. "Why not show him all the bad things about all the girls apart from us?"

"Because don't you see? If we do that, then the others will start to get suspicious and they'll plan their own exact of revenge and we'll look like the bad guys"

Mercedes looked like she was thinking and looked at Rachel critically. "Why did you want me to be the one to help you?"

Rachel put her hand on Mercedes arm. "You're the only one I could ask. Quinn and Santana wouldn't want to help me, Brittany's not that good when it comes to plans and would probably sell me out without realising it and Tina's too shy to want to do something like that"

"So...I'm the best one to ask?"

"Pretty much, yes" Rachel nodded.

Mercedes grinned and grabbed Rachel's arm. "First off girl, we've got to get this assignment over before we think of the plan because you know Mr Schue. He will never let up if he knows that we didn't practice anything then after that is over we'll start with that plan of yours because there might be a few things we got to tweak. Those girls and Kurt will never know what'll hit them"

Rachel grinned back at her and grabbed the list of songs she had come up with and shoved them in Mercedes face. "I'm done with song choices. I think they would be perfect with our voices"

Mercedes grabbed the sheets and glanced at Rachel. "Mhm, well I gotta look over them first to see if I approve"

Rachel startled at first but nodded. Mercedes ran her index finger down the list before grabbing a pen. After she was done she gave it back to Rachel.

"The ones I ticked are the ones I approved and the crossed ones are the ones I don't like"

Rachel gasped after looking at the list. Only three of the songs had been ticked. One of them had a question mark next to it. "What's with the question mark?"

"I don't know that song or the artist"

Rachel went back to looking. She put the first behind the second and had a look at the second sheet. This wasn't too bad. There weren't as many crosses as there was before but her eyebrows furrowed together when she saw that one of her favourites had been crossed.

"What's wrong with Avril Lavinge's 'Fall To Pieces'?" Rachel asked.

"There's nothing wrong with it, I love the song, but her voice may suit yours but it does nothing for mine" Mercedes pursed her lips and tapped her foot waiting for Rachel to be done.

Rachel nodded and continued reading. "Right, sorry, I guess I didn't think about that"

After she was finished she looked over at Mercedes and saw her on her laptop without having asked.

"Yeah thanks for asking by the way" Rachel said sarcastically.

Mercedes turned around and smirked. "Didn't know you had it in you to be bitchy and sorry, I just thought I would show you this song that would be perfect for us to sing. It relates to our theme, the artists voices matches ours, it's a singer that you apparently love and it'll connect to our interest in Kurt"

After hearing what Mercedes had said Rachel perked up in interest. She quickly walked over to have a look at the song herself. Leaning over behind Mercedes she read the title that was on display on YouTube. The title read 'Avril Lavigne Ft. Lil Mama- Girlfriend'.

Mercedes played for them and sat back interested to see what Rachel thought of her song choice. She knew it was hard for Rachel to listen to other people's ideas and not take what she wanted right there and then but give it time and Mercedes knew that Rachel would consider something even if she didn't want to.

When the song was over Rachel straightened up and put her hands on her hips. "Hmm, the song _is _good and you were right about the voices being perfect for ours but..."

"Oh here we go" Mercedes said and sat up looking at Rachel.

"No no, it's fine and I do like the song but I just didn't think you could rap" Rachel cringed a bit thinking about Mercedes rapping.

"You hardly know anything about me. Of course you wouldn't know that I rap"

"Yeah but you've never rapped in front of us" Rachel replied.

"Well, I never had the chance. You took all the solos" Mercedes snapped back.

"I had to. I have the best voice to take us to regional's" Rachel's tone made Mercedes irritated.

"What, so you're saying that none of the rest of us have voices strong enough?"

"No, I just think that mine happens to be the strongest"

"No way! I know someone who could whip you at a sing off"

"Who?" Rachel cocked her hip and waited to hear it.

"Kurt" Mercedes mimicked Rachel's actions and cocked her own hip/

Rachel shifted from one foot to another as she blushed at the sound of his name. "If you didn't already notice me and Kurt already have had a diva-off and he lost. He couldn't reach that high F like I could"

"He blew that F and forfeited without no-one noticing!" Mercedes shouted.

There was silence as Rachel took in what Mercedes had just shouted while Mercedes herself slapped her hand over her mouth and shook as she just realised what had just come out of her mouth. She couldn't keep any of Kurt's secrets nowadays could she?

No-one said anything and the silence could be cut with a knife. Rachel finally decided to speak and shook her head as she did.

"W-what do you mean? Of course he didn't throw off the key on purpose. Why would he do that when he wanted the solo so bad he brought his dad into the school?"

Mercedes gulped. _'Well I went this far. May as well tell her the rest' _"Kurt got a very rude phone call from a bully that made his dad upset because he was the one to pick it up so to make sure that they didn't get another phone call like that Kurt threw the F. It was for his dad's sake" Mercedes looked sullenly at the wall behind Rachel and tried not to make eye contact. This was probably the lowest thing she could do. Kurt trusted her with that secret and she goes and tells Rachel about it. _Rachel_ for God's sake.

"I had n-no idea" Rachel's voice cracked halfway through her sentence and she rubbed her left arm in an embarrassed manner not knowing what else to say. "I guess I didn't think about it with me wanting the solo so bad and all so nothing else mattered at the time"

"That's the problem with you Rachel, you don't think about others when there's something else in it for you. If you had actually thought about it you would have put the pieces together. For instance didn't you ever stop and think about the fact that Kurt had been begging for that solo for god knows how long and then he just goes and blows it, just like that? You know he can do anything if he puts his mind to it, that even means hitting that high F" Mercedes paused and clenched her right fist "He's sang in the same group as you for ages now and you've never listened to his singing obviously because if you had you would have noticed that he is so talented and can sign almost anything. His voice can go low and high so why you didn't realise something was up I'll never know. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that you were too busy drooling all over Finn to notice the rest of us down beat losers"

Rachel looked down at her feet.

"In your eyes none of us will live up to your expectations" Mercedes ended and looked on straight at Rachel. Rachel had to be punished for this. She had been so busy making everyone live in her shadow that she didn't notice when one of her team members had the potential to be as great as her.

"I'm sorry Mercedes. I'm really sorry, not just for missing the fact that Kurt missed the F but also because I guess I didn't realize that everyone found me annoying because of the fact that I was stopping everyone from living their dreams"

Mercedes remained quiet for some time before reaching over to Rachel and wrapping her arms around her to comfort her. "Rachel, listen to me, we all know you've got talent. You can sing like there's no tomorrow but in your little spotlight you've got to make some room for the rest of us, okay?"

Rachel nodded and buried her head in Mercedes shoulder. This is what it felt like to be put in your place and it felt awful. Maybe she really did need to pay attention to other people.

"Now that _that _drama is over shall we start our song? I really can't take awkward silences and dramatic scenes; it just really doesn't go down with me. You know what I'm saying?" Mercedes smiled and went back to the computer to print out the lyrics.

Rachel looked sad for a minute but she perked up and sat down on another chair next to Mercedes. She will be a better person and listen to other people. She won't change who she is, she just will listen to other people more.

**Kurt's POV**

Singing songs; It helped overcome feelings, it helped release feelings you couldn't speak and it helped realise these feelings as well. But he didn't realise he was feeling things that he wasn't meant to. When he had got to Quinn's door he didn't think for a second that he would actually find Brittany, standing behind Quinn, hot or beautiful or anything in the context of a man or boy thinking something like that about a girl. Just because he was bi didn't mean he would suddenly start thinking about any of the Glee girls in a different light but here he now just wanted to grab the girl and kiss her just like they did in his basement only with a more fiery passion. What was wrong with him lately? It's not like him to think like this.

"Kurt?" Quinn's voice was really soft as she spoke to him. She did seem to care for him lately which was weird. The head cheerio being nice to someone she thought was a walking gay.

"Yes, what is it?" He looked over the room and found Brittany sitting on the couch holding what appeared to be a blanket and nibbling on some cookies. See, how could he find someone with that little intellect hot? Granted she was really sweet and could dance like no-body's business but he had standards. Well he normally did. Then Finn came along and changed all that. Why did he always find the intellectually challenged ones beautiful in their own deranged ways?

"I was just getting a little freaked because you've been staring at that wall for a couple of minutes not saying anything" Quinn bit her bottom lip and Kurt just suddenly realized that he stared at her bottom lip wanting to nibble it. Shaking his head he got up from the floor and left saying "I've just got to go think for a while on my own".

He walked into her walk in closet and stood against the wall breathing heavily, blushing. He dragged his hand down his face. What was wrong with him? This was freaky in a way that shouldn't be. What had gotten into his head? Puck must have someone how switched half of their brains around so now that's why he's thinking like Puck.

He was about to walk out when suddenly music played and the room changed to a hot pink colour with steam floating along the floor. He suddenly heard voices.

(**Brittany is this style **_Quinn is this style _and both are this )

"Ooooooh uh oh

You're so good to me, baby, baby"

Quinn and Brittany circled Kurt and ran their hands down his sides keeping eye contact with him while he looked at both like they had gone nuts. Quinn then grabbed Kurt's face and made him face her while she sang.

"_I wanna lock you up in my closet,_

_When no one's around._

_I wanna put your hand in my pocket,_

_Because you're allowed_"

Quinn backed Kurt up into the corner of her closet with her hand on his shoulder and pushed her body onto his.

"_I wanna drive you into the corner,_

_And kiss you without a sound._

_I wanna stay this way forever,_

_I'll say it loud_"

Quinn pulled Kurt by his collar into the middle of the closet again and started dancing with Brittany.

"Now you're in and can't get out.

You make me so hot, make wanna drop.

You're so ridiculous,

I can barely stop.

I can hardly breathe,

You make me wanna scream.

You're so fabulous.

You're so good to me, baby, baby.

You're so good to me baby, baby"

Brittany grabbed Kurt by the waist and grinded up against while still looking like their dancing.

"**I can make you feel all better,**

**Just take it in.**

**And I can show you all the places,**

**You've never been.**

**And I cam you say everything,**

**That you've never said**"

Brittany ran her hands under his shirt and twirled her fingers on his abs.

"**And I'll let you do anything,**

**Again and again**"

Brittany and Quinn pushed Kurt with them into the middle again and started dancing around him again.

"Now you're in and can't get out.

You make me so hot,

Make me wanna drop.

You're so ridiculous,

I can barely stop.

I can hardly breathe,

You make me wanna scream.

You're so fabulous,

You're so good to me, baby, baby.

You're so good to me, baby, baby"

Brittany leaned against the wall and looked at Kurt while running her hands on the wall behind her.

"**Kiss me, gently,**

Always I know"

Quinn took Kurt's hand in her own.

"_Hold me, love me,_

Don't ever go, oh, oh.

Oh, yeah, yeah"

Quinn and Brittany danced with each other again.

"You make me so hot,

Make me wanna drop.

You're so ridiculous,

I can barely stop.

I can hardly breathe,

You make me wanna scream.

You're so fabulous,

You're so good to me.

You make me so hot,

Make me wanna drop.

You're so ridiculous,

I can barely stop.

I can hardly breathe,

You make me wanna scream.

You're so fabulous,

You're so good to me, baby, baby.

You're so good to me, baby, baby.

You're so good."

Kurt jumped and sat upright. Where was he?

"Hey sleepyhead" Quinn greeted from her seat on floor beside the couch he was on. Brittany was at the foot of the couch stroking his foot like it wasn't weird.

"What happened?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"You dozed off after we were going through music numbers we could sing. I'm guessing you were just tired but you can tell us if you were bored" Quinn joked.

His voice felt really dry and he couldn't for the life of him remember what happened before he had fallen asleep and why he had.

"But you guys were just..." He trailed off suddenly realising it was a dream.

"We were what?" Brittany asked.

"Umm, never mind. It really doesn't matter" Kurt replied as he got up.

"Are you going home now because Brittany really needs a ride home if you don't mind?" Quinn asked as they walked to the front door.

"Sure but she'll have to tell me where she lives because I've never been to her house" Kurt put his jacket on and reached for the door handle as Brittany got ready to go home. "I'll write down where she lives because I don't think she'll be able to tell you exactly where she lives" Quinn replied.

After thanking Quinn for the stay and being reasonable about him falling asleep and having a go at him he left with Brittany in tow as they made their way to his car. They climbed in and the ride was silent as Brittany stared at the radio.

"Do you want me to put on some Britney Spears for you?" Kurt asked. He looked at the directions on the piece of paper and took a left down the road.

"Yes please" She smiled at him and bobbed her head along to the beat.

When they had finally reached Brittany's house after five minutes of Britney Spears music blasting out Kurt pulled up on the street just outside. Kurt decided to ask Brittany something that had been bugging him for the evening.

"Brittany, is it alright that I think you're hot?"

Brittany looked at him and stared. Kurt really didn't like it when people stared at him for too long but remained quiet to hear her answer.

"No, I find you hot and sometimes my mum gets angry because I wet the bed when I think you and I don't know why I do but I do it anyway. Plus my cat has been leaving me on my own lately so I talk to this picture I've got of you and it makes me feel special" She smiled while he looked at her like he had just seen Sue Sylvester in a tutu.

Finding the ability to speak he managed to answer. "O...okay"

Brittany leaned over and kissed him on the cheek to which he blushed at and she hopped out of his car before skipping down the lane to her front door. After making sure she was safe inside Kurt started his car again and drove back home.

He made it inside his house while still thinking about the dream he had and what Brittany had said which admittedly freaked him out a little. His dad was sitting on the couch with a beer and watching football. Kurt decided that now was probably a good enough time to tell him that he was bi-sexual considering he hadn't told him.

"Dad, I'm home" He called out.

Burt turned and smiled. "Hey son"

Kurt walked over and sat down next to his dad. "Dad, I need to talk to you so I need you stay focused on me and not the game"

Burt turned to his son after muting the game and raised his eyebrows. "Shoot"

Gathering up the courage Kurt looked down at his hands in his lap and shuffled in his seat. "Well, I've discovered that I might be, or more probably am...bi-sexual"

Burt's eyebrows rose further than they already were and he put his beer can on the table. "So you're telling me that you like...boys and...girls?"

Kurt nodded and bowed his head not wanting to look at his father yet.

"That's great Kurt. I'm happy for you" Kurt looked up surprised and saw his dad really was generally happy. Burt tugged his son into a hug and let go and patting his head to which Kurt straightened his hair out.

"Oooh, does this mean you'll-"

"No dad, just because I am bi does not mean I will come to your little parties and drink beer while playing darts. I'm not that straight" Kurt glared and huffed crossing his arms.

"Aww" Burt moaned and nodded although he did really want to play darts with his son but whatever.

Kurt chuckled and said goodnight. He walked to his room where Finn was probably sleeping and wondered if he would ever get a normal life. Probably not but he didn't particularly care anymore. He was happy and that's all he cared about.

Wait a minute...

Where did Brittany get his photo from?

* * *

Another chapter and I really tried hard on this one. I think I have an idea of what everyone is going to sing for their duets but if you would like to see someone sing a song you like just tell me and I'll try to put it in. I would like it if the song could be related to relationships and goes with the characters voices. Here's the ones I have picked.

Mercedes and Rachel- Girlfriend remix (Avril Lavigne Ft Lil Mama)

Brittany, Quinn and Kurt- Pocketful of Sunshine (Natasha Bedingfield)

I still have to figure out Artie and Santana, Puck and Sam, Finn and Tina and Matt and Mike.

Hope you liked this chapter :)


	8. God won't control you

**Title**: All's fair in love and-Oh screw it! He's _mine_!

**Characters**: Nearly all the people in Glee except for Blaine because I just plain don't like him. I don't _**hate **_him but something about him gets on my nerves

**Rating**: T for now

**Summary**: The girls are in a competition for a prize, a prize so out of their reach it seems almost impossible but who says they cared for rules? **Bi-sexual!Kurt**

**Pairings**: Kurt/Rachel, Kurt/Quinn, Kurt/Mercedes, Kurt/Brittany, Kurt/Santana, Kurt/Tina and a slight hint of Finn/Kurt

**Warnings!** Bi-sexual!Kurt, Some swearing, ooc for everyone but then mostly all stories on here are ooc if they're not in the original plot, Slash for maybe one chapter

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything in this story other than probably a few background people. Ryan Murphy owns Glee and any pop star, actor/actress, comedian, TV star or anything famous belong to themselves! Also songs belong to themselves as well!

**A/N**: First of all reviews!

can i be something else- Finally someone else, other than me and a few others, who doesn't like Blaine. I am a bit sick and tired of everyone talking about him. Yeah, his eyebrows are triangles. Please, for my sake Darren Criss, trim your eyebrows _

Lilice-san- Well, Brittany is a bit clueless ^^; She'll probably always be that way, bless her ^w^ Thank you and I am. I've got so many ideas for the future of this fic :)

humadahummel- I love all types of Kurt. He's too cute not to be paired with anyone (But Blaine –makes supposedly angry face-) Well, if you search in Kurtchel or Kurt/a girl off of Glee then there are a few around. Trust me, it was hard for me to find them as well but I got there so if I can manage it you can :) Good luck! I am so going to read yours now :P Thank you. I had to pick something that I like or that are good in my opinion otherwise I wouldn't have listened to the song and related it to the characters XD Oh, M? Hmm, maybe :P You'll have to wait and see…

Now for the pairing poll. And remember you can vote throughout all the chapters and if you change your mind about a pairing and decide for another just tell me and I'll take one vote from the pairing you picked and add it to the other. Also if you pick threesome or foursome or whatever I add a vote to the people in that threesome etc.

Brittany: 5

Rachel: 0

Santana: 7

Quinn: 3

Tina: 1

Mercedes: 3

I'm ending their relationship project because I really want to move onto something else that I've had an idea on for some time and I'm really excited over it :D Here's a sneak peek of the idea I have in mind but remember: I need reviews to continue this!

**Sneak Peek-**

Santana fumbled about with the keys in her hands as she locked her car up. Mr Schue had told them to be in the Glee room for a surprise project at 7:00 and it was now 7:09. She didn't usually care to be there on time, early or late, but this sounded exciting and she wasn't going to miss it just because her mother forgot to get her up. She had walked up to the door and opened meeting a surprise she would never forget.

"Mr Schue, why are you wearing a superman cape?"

**End of Sneak Peek**

One more thing; Because Kurt's changing his style of hair a lot I've given him a style of hair that he's done that I really loved in this story. Check it out! The link is in my profile under the name AFILOVEAOSIHM!

On with the story! :3

* * *

**No one's POV**

Everyone in Glee was so busy making sure their duets was perfect they didn't spend their time with their friends which were each other. Mr Schue was so pleased with them he called their teachers to ask them to give the kids a free period for them to do whatever they like in it be it to practice or hang about with each other. Of course the kids loved Mr Schue for this and praised him the entire day. Kurt was just pleased he was missing Science with Mr Hardwick for this. Artie and Kurt were favoured which freaked them both out because both were horrible at Science so the reason for being favoured wasn't too hard to realize. Kurt shuddered remembering. Rachel didn't mind missing her lesson either as she didn't want to admit it but she was bad at Art. It was something she wasn't proud of admitting but she guessed that it was because her talent belonged to singing. Santana and Brittany didn't care which lesson they were missing so to hear it was IT didn't really bother them too much. Puck was a little disappointed because he was missing PE for this and wouldn't get to see hot girls running around the laps while he played Football but he was easily distracted when hearing that there were milfs who apparently hang about outside the library window. Finn was missing his favourite lesson (Photography) which bummed him out hard but, like Puck, he got distracted by Kurt who he still wasn't going to admit he had a crush on. Nope.

Quinn and Mercedes were both missing English but it flew over their heads quicker than you can say Shakespeare. Mike and Matt had a free period now anyway so it was just like any other. Tina was missing Drama. She got terrified in there from everyone but once she reached the stage all fear was gone and she had nothing to really be scared for, everyone in Drama was one of the quiet ones anyway.

They had all gathered in the Library apart from Puck, Kurt and Rachel surprisingly for her. Mercedes was sat talking to Brittany while Finn talked to Artie, Matt and Mike. Santana just sat with Tina while they both were discussing the book they had open in front of them. It was peaceful and all of them felt so stress free it was the best part of the day for them. Rachel then turned up with her hair up in a high ponytail and her fringe hanging out. She had on what appeared to be a punk girl outfit inspired by Avril Lavigne. It was only right considering her and Mercedes were doing an Avril and Lil Mama song.

She walked up to Mercedes and tapped her shoulder. Mercedes turned around and did a once over on Rachel's new look before grinning. "That look totally suits you but I would have worn a better belt if I were you. Wait a minute; I might have one in here. It's not really expensive and you don't really suit much bu-"

Rachel interrupted her. "Mercedes, don't you think we should be practicing?" Rachel tapped her foot and handed her the lyrics again. Mercedes rolled her eyes but agreed anyway and waved goodbye Brittany.

Puck then showed up smirking and walking off to the windows where he looked for some milfs. He soured when he saw no hot mums and just saw women in their late sixties trying for the life of them to reach their cars. He was definitely going to be having a little chat with Azimio later for messing him around.

All the girls didn't know it about each other but they knew that they themselves were all waiting for Kurt. He was like the dessert that came after a really big meal. The perfect happy ending to a tragic love tale. A bone to throw to a happy dog. Well, you get the idea.

It was another ten minutes later and Kurt's partners were getting distraught. No Kurt meant no duet (or trio in their case) and no duet meant no project which equalled a very angry Mr Schue.

The library doors opened and everyone turned around to stare at the person who dared disturb their peace and their jaws dropped immediately.

At the door stood Kurt in the most show worthy outfit anyone had ever seen (Other than Lady Gaga herself of course). He wore a form fitting black and white striped t-shirt with dark blue skinny jeans that had buckles at the end of them. He wore maroon coloured converse and to top it all of his hair was stuck up in a spiky hairstyle very unlike Kurt himself.

It was stunning.

"Damn" Mercedes whispered to herself. Rachel blushed and put her hand over her agape mouth to seem more lady like. Tina stuttered over a reasonable explanation for something, she just had to say something, but nothing came out. Santana fidgeted and mumbled something that no-one heard or would have even paid any attention to because all attention was on Kurt right now.

Quinn stood up with Brittany and they both dragged Kurt into the corner with them away from prying eyes to work on their song and costumes. Kurt sat himself neatly down as he shuffled in his seat due to Brittany staring at him for the longest time he's seen someone stare at him before.

"Brittany, if you don't mind, could you stop staring?" Kurt asked.

Brittany turned away and stared at Quinn instead. "He didn't mean stare at me" She quipped. Brittany just stared at her hands and mumbled something.

"So I reckon we should start with the costumes first and then get down to the song and who should sing what part" Quinn carried on and Kurt kept on staring at her. She tried to ignore it she blushed when it carried on and before she knew it she had stared back at him with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Kurt, do you mind explaining to me why you're staring?" Quinn tried not to sound too bitchy but her tone gave her emotions away.

"Sam was right" Kurt answered still staring like something was on her face.

Quinn did a double take and shook her head confused. "Sam's right about what?" Quinn asked trying not to be too alarmed.

"You really do have pretty eyes" Kurt answered obviously oblivious to what he had actually just said. Unbeknownst to him Quinn was freaking out in her mind.

Quinn really didn't know what to say to that. It had helped that Kurt wasn't staring anymore but her heart wouldn't stop thumping and her cheeks were getting rosier by the second. Her blood was coursing through her veins and the feeling of butterflies that she had felt not too long ago was there again in the pit of her stomach. Had Kurt just complimented her? And didn't expect any sort of nice comment back? And why was she even complaining? She had just got a compliment and none of the other girls got one. Well, as far as she knew anyway.

"Thanks. So do you" Quinn replied smiling. Kurt looked up astonished and smiled back blushing.

"Well, they do try" He answered and let out a breath of air he had been holding in.

Quinn picked out a few sheets of paper while Kurt got something else out of his bag that he had decided to bring in for the project. When he put it onto his lap Quinn sneaked a peek and was shocked. There on Kurt's lap were a handful of drawings that he had done and they looked outstanding. It was drawings of different designs and clothing materials, even going as far as accessories.

"Wow, Kurt, I didn't know you drew. And so brilliantly as well"

"Art is my top subject at the moment but I exceed in music as well when it comes to piano playing" Kurt really couldn't believe he was having a normal conversation with Quinn, the Cheerio who had literally laughed every time he had gotten pushed around by the bullies. Quinn was what you would call the lioness in the wild surrounded by people who bow or run from her, she ruled the kingdom and she enjoyed it so the fact that she actually looked like she was enjoying his company was amazing.

"Quinn, why are you being so nice to me? I mean, I don't mind if you say it's for the project and all but I do want it to be an honest straight answer" Kurt's face hardened and waited for whatever decided to spring itself upon him from out of the head Cheerios' mouth.

"I guess….it's because when you really get to know someone you can see how you were too judgemental about that person and you realize that that person was a lot nicer than you realized. I am sorry Kurt for everything. I know no amount of apologies will take away the hurt that me, Santana, Puck and all the other bullies put on you but believe me when I say I know I was wrong about you" Quinn's voice cracked a little but she kept herself together.

"I know you don't understand what it's like to be ridiculed and struck down all the time for being different. I have to endure pain every day. People call me selfish for always thinking about myself and my own pain when there are millions of children out there suffering worse than me but how can I be selfish when I didn't ask for a life like this and I cry for it? I can't be Jesus and work miracles for the kids out there that are suffering but I can at least do myself a favour and carry on living even if it is in suffer" Kurt pushed back his bangs sub-consciously. "That's why I am surprised that you, the person who caused me to be like this, can ever be sorry for doing it in the first place and being nice to me now. But I have to forgive you for at least trying to patch things up and I found out that you are a really nice person when you're not getting pressured into bullying by your peers". Kurt paused to look at everyone else.

"I don't know why I did it. I mean, God tells us to love everyone and yet here I am going against his will" Kurt flinched. He was not a believer of God and didn't pray. In fact he was by far the complete opposite being an atheist and all but Quinn looked so vulnerable and exposed to danger that it was almost a pitying sight. He wanted to cling to her and tell her that God may or may not be there but that doesn't mean he is the one to choose what we do with our lives and he doesn't control us but he stopped himself. He knew how much of a catholic Quinn was and that was something that he couldn't very well go and abandon her with in this time. He opted for comfort instead but not in the way of God but not like his atheism side either.

"Quinn, God didn't intend for you to bully nor did he try to stop. Doesn't that tell you he wanted you to make your own decisions? Be it bullying or being a Glee member" Kurt rubbed circles on her back and soothed her with talk of kindness.

"Kurt, can I do something for me? I want to feel in control again and I want to make myself happy for once" Quinn looked nervously as she wiped away the tears she didn't realize were there. Kurt nodded and brushed his hair again nervously waiting.

"Close your eyes…" Quinn whispered as she licked her lips. Kurt nodded once more but his eyebrows furrowed together as he tried to think about what Quinn wanted to do.

"Okay, but Quinn, I swear to god if you're planning to slushy me or something else that is humiliating I will make sure to extr-"

Quinn silenced him by descending her lips onto his. The kiss was soft, sweet and light mixing their personalities into one as Quinn looked back into Kurt's soft baby blue's that were now wide with shock. She moved her mouth slightly and licked his bottom lip sensually and slowly. The time it took for him to respond was painfully long for Quinn who wasn't expecting anything to happen anyway but was hoping for a little bit of a response. Her response was him parting his lips and poking his tongue out enough to lick her lips back and move his mouth ever so slowly on hers. Quinn was enjoying until the point where reality hit and Kurt jumped back.

He stared at her with an open mouth and his eyes darting nervously from her lips to her eyes searching for answers. His hands found refuge in the front of his chest as he sat still, frozen in shock. She froze herself as she looked back over what had just happened and remembered why she had done it.

Had she taken it too far?

"Kurt, I"

Kurt put a hand up and silenced her. They sat in the silence of the corner. All the sounds that were around them was Rachel and Mercedes singing and Artie drumming on a few books nearby. There was chatter from their friends and the few librarians who worked around the library that were students just doing their jobs. Quinn didn't think it could be anymore awkward or embarrassing on her part. The silence was tightening around her, sucking every breath she has out of her and she was just about to up and leave when she heard a faint sound, almost like her name.

"Y-yeah?" Damn, she never stutters.

"I seriously want this to put behind us. I don't want our group to lose at this project or for our newly developed sort-of friendship to be crushed so I think the best thing for us to do is for us to put it behind us" Kurt stood up on shaky legs and extended his hand towards her. Blushing, she accepted it and smiled slightly.

"Sorry, I honestly don't know what came over me. It was like a force or something that made me kiss you" Quinn said.

"Trust me; I've had my fair share of impulses that you can't really contain so no worries there. Just as long as it doesn't happen again" Kurt offered a quirked smile himself and blushed. Kissed by one of the renowned hottest girl in school, head of the Cheerleaders and his stepbrothers ex-girlfriend wasn't on his to-do list for today but it could have gone worse he reasoned.

"Hang on, weren't you the least bit worried about Brittany finding out and telling everyone you kissed the gay kid of Lima?" Kurt asked as they sat back down on the table.

"Brittany?" Quinn asked and then her eyes widened as she remembered they weren't alone. "Oh my gosh, we've totally been ignoring her this whole time" Quinn whipped her head around towards Brittany only to find an empty spot on the blue chair that Brittany was supposed to be occupying.

Kurt's mouth dropped and Quinn almost fainted if Kurt hadn't of caught her. He put her back into a standing position and ran around the Library looking for Brittany while Quinn did the same. Both of them looked pretty comical doing it and the rest of their friends didn't know what to say so just stared at them instead with a freaked out look. Brittany suddenly popped up behind a bookcase that was beside the rest of the Glee club and smiled.

"Hey you guys, you'll never guess what I just saw" Brittany smiled and waited for them to guess.

"Britt, if it's another Llama I will tell you once again. Save it for Deviantart" Mercedes told her delusional friend who looked hurt for a bit but then brightened up.

"Nope, it's about Kurt and Quinn. I saw them" Before she could finish the sentence Kurt and Quinn had tackled her to the floor and were aching in pain because of it.

"Guys, what the hell?" Puck asked/shouted.

"Britt, here, was just about to tell you what song we are doing for the project and we didn't want her to give it away, us wanting it to be a surprise and all" Kurt laughed nervously and rubbed his back while trying to get into a kneeling position. Quinn, who was to his right, sat up rubbing her head thanking God that Kurt was such a good liar but also hating the fact that they actually went along with the tackling idea.

"That was too rough Kurt. What if Brittany was in danger and Quinn, I didn't think you would actually do something like that" Rachel exclaimed and shook her finger at them. Kurt and Quinn rolled their eyes.

"Ouch, I think this brings back the time my friend's dog tackled me when we were playing tag with him and I tried kissing the dog and the dog wouldn't so he tackled me to get away from me" Brittany said out loud as she sat up and looked around with a pout on her face. Everyone stared at her and wandered if that knock could have done an even worse job on her brain than possible.

"Well, I don't about you all but that's about as much drama as I can take in one day so I suggest we play a game" Mercedes said.

Everyone brightened up and sat at a large table made for a big group. It went Kurt, Quinn, Tina, Puck, Artie, Mike, Matt, Brittany, Santana, Finn, Mercedes, Rachel and then back round to Kurt again.

"So Mercedes, what has your 'brilliant' noggin got us doing today?" Santana asked as she paid close attention to her nails.

"Hmm, well the aim of the game is for us to write down our names, then we all put them in a hat" Kurt took Pucks baseball hat off to which he demanded back and placed it in the middle of the table "And then you write down our chosen dares and truths and put them in another hat next to the same one" Rachel moved quickly and took the librarians hat from her apologizing at the same time and placed it next to the other one "We then pick a name out of the hat and then pick either a truth or dare out of another hat and the chosen person has to do it or forfeit and therefore has to either, if you're a girl, give Mr Schue a lap dance, and if you're a boy, give Ms Sylvester a slap on the butt and wink at her" Mercedes giggled insanely at the end and waited for everyone's reactions.

It was mixtures of disgust and horror at the thought of giving a lap dance or a slap to the butt. They all looked at one another and nodded before looking at Mercedes and nodding. Carefully they all wrote their own names down and placed them in Pucks hat, then they wrote some very testing dares down and placed them in the librarian's hat before sitting back and waiting patiently. It was all quiet until Puck broke the silence.

"Look, I'm playing this stupid game when I don't have to so who's going to go first?"

That was it. Their fate was sealed. Now all was time for the first person, first dare/truth and first prank of the day…

* * *

**A/N**: God, I'm getting worse with my updates but my life has been pretty much going downhill this past two weeks and I needed time with myself. Hope you're still reading though. This story's not over yet. I will tell you though, it's nearly over in probably ten more chapters so wait up until then :)


	9. Pocketful of what?

**Title**: All's fair in love and-Oh screw it! He's _mine_!

**Characters**: Nearly all the people in Glee except for Blaine because I just plain don't like him. I don't _**hate **_him but something about him gets on my nerves

**Rating**: T for now

**Summary**: The girls are in a competition for a prize, a prize so out of their reach it seems almost impossible but who says they cared for rules? **Bi-sexual!Kurt**

**Pairings**: Kurt/Rachel, Kurt/Quinn, Kurt/Mercedes, Kurt/Brittany, Kurt/Santana, Kurt/Tina and a slight hint of Finn/Kurt

**Warnings!** Bi-sexual!Kurt, Some swearing, ooc for everyone but then mostly all stories on here are ooc if they're not in the original plot, Slash for maybe one chapter

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything in this story other than probably a few background people. Ryan Murphy owns Glee and any pop star, actor/actress, comedian, TV star or anything famous belong to themselves! Also songs belong to themselves as well!

**A/N**:

Pyrofrickenmaniac- Trust me when I say I would love to see Kurt doing something sexy ;) Thank you so much :)

Kermodei- 'Sort of'? Aw, now here I was hoping for a bigger applause ;) I joke, I joke. I kid, I kid (Eminem FTW) Totally but, excuse me for asking, what's a HBIC? 0_0 you'll be pretty happy for now then because they'll be a lot of development when it comes to them two because of the amount of voters for them two to be together. Epic love also :)

black potter 365- Thank you :D

Now for the pairing poll. And remember you can vote throughout all the chapters and if you change your mind about a pairing and decide for another just tell me and I'll take one vote from the pairing you picked and add it to the other. Also if you pick threesome or foursome or whatever I add a vote to the people in that threesome etc.

Brittany: 6

Rachel: 0

Santana: 8

Quinn: 3

Tina: 1

Mercedes: 3

Also in the last chapter the poll was meant to have the vote for Brittany the same as it is now so excuse that mistake ^^;

Also is it possible to fall in love with someone you know you're not meant to be with and someone who you couldn't ever possibly get? =/=

On with the story! :3

* * *

**Santana's POV **

She knew that her fellow members of Glee would probably never do the dares she had set out as they were quite testing. Maybe it was a good thing that she had put in a few that was fun but also mellow enough to keep them all out of detention. Still she was hoping that the one she really liked was picked out by her. She was well aware that the other girls could pick this one out but there was a small chance that she could pick it out and she was hoping for that small chance.

As she saw that no-one else was going to do it she reached her hand in and picked out a small piece of paper from the librarians hat and then picked one from Pucks. On one piece of paper it had the dare/truth and on the other held the person who would be doing it. Santana decided to read the one with the dare/truth on it first. Everyone leaned forward and held their breaths, waiting.

"It says 'Go outside and run around, while screaming 'my husband/wife has run away, please help'." She then read the other piece of paper and it read her name. Santana just smirked and stood up. While she did that all the Glee members ran up to the windows to watch as she walked her way outside.

Once everyone was sitting and looking for her Santana stood and paused. She then raced across the front of the school where few passer-by's were and yelled at the top of her voice "My husband has run away, please help. Someone help!"

An old woman suddenly stopped her and looked concerned. Handing Santana over a card the old woman took the Latinas hands in her own pale ones. "Here's a clinic's number. He can help you sort yourself out. Don't worry, child. You're not on your own" With that the old woman made her way over to her husband who was stood a fair bit away, trying to hide his laughter.

Santana blushed but then shook her head walking back into the library. Once she was inside she looked towards her friends. "Alright, you can laugh now" Santana leant on one leg with one of her hands on her left hip.

All at once the Glee members burst out with laughter so loud it made Santana scowl a bit before she let herself chuckle as well. They all walked over to the table and held their stomachs. After they were done Kurt wiped his eyes with his hands and turned to Santana. "What does the card the lady gave you say?"

Santana looked at the card and furrowed her eyebrows together while licking her lips in frustration. "It says 'Doctor Parsons' medical clinic for the mentally unstable'. Well, that's just great. Some old crooner thinks I'm mental" Santana remarked.

Everyone laughed and Brittany just looked blankly at everyone. "What does mentally unstable mean?"

Everyone stopped laughing and Kurt shook his head.

"Never mind, Brittany dear, you'll find out later on in life" Kurt patted her arm sympathetically. Once all the participants had gotten over Santana's dare Santana had to pick again since she was the one to the do the dare.

Reaching her hand in, she read out the name. "Kurt" Santana smirked and licked her lips hoping it was her dare or truth. She then took out another piece of paper.

Speaking out loud she said "What is the question that you do not want anyone to ask you in this game?" Santana sighed disappointed at first but then leaned forward waiting for his answer.

Everyone stared at Kurt and waited. Kurt just looked to be in thought for a while and then answered. "What did I do at the age of 5? God that was terrible" He shuddered and smiled after realising how funny it actually was to look back on it.

Almost everyone was curious now as to what it was. Damn, now they wouldn't know considering no-one had actually put a question like that into the hat. Kurt reached in and pulled out a name. "Tina" He then reached for a truth or dare.

"Tina, if you were deserted on an island with just one person, who would you want it to be?" Kurt smirked. He knew who she wanted to stay with.

Tina struggled to answer. It was bad enough that everyone was staring at her but she also had to try and think about this one. She knew Mike was expecting her to say him by the way he was holding her hand and smiling at her but on the other hand she really wanted to say Kurt. It's not like she cared what the girls said. They already knew she had a thing for him but what would the boys think and what would Artie say? She guessed she would just have to get it over with.

"Kurt" Tina blushed as everyone, including Kurt, stared at her in shock and confusion. She felt guilty when Mike stared at her in hurt and confusion. "W-well, I know me and Kurt would get along well with each other and he and I don't know each other that well so we could use the time to get to know each other" Tina's face became even more redder but she said nothing else.

Everyone just remained silent even when Tina reached into the hat to pick out a name.

"B-brittany" Tina cursed herself for stuttering after perfecting her speech. She reached for a piece of paper and read it out.

"It's a dare. You've got to exchange a clothing item with the player on your left" Tina set aside the paper she had pulled out. Brittany shrugged and gave Santana her Cheerio's top while Santana did the same not caring that all the boys, with the exception of Kurt, were drooling. They both looked much the same having both of them being in Cheerio's. Brittany reached in and tried reading the name out.

"Merkanda" Brittany beamed and looked around for a Merkanda. Santana rolled her eyes and read out the proper name. "Mercedes"

Brittany then reached in for a truth/dare and pulled out a dare. Santana read it for her not trusting her to read it properly.

"You have to give a piggyback ride to the person on your left" Santana chuckled quietly knowing who exactly was on Mercedes left.

"Aw hell no!" Mercedes protested.

"You were the one to say it. If you forfeit you have to give Mr Schue a lap dance" Santana smirked. She knew Mercedes would much rather give a piggyback ride than embarrass herself in front of the teacher she would have to be around most of time.

"…Fine" Mercedes gritted out in frustration. She looked at Rachel and stood up. They both looked awkwardly at each other and just nodded in understanding. Getting onto a chair close to her Rachel steadied herself above Mercedes who in a slow motion turned around. Rachel calmly got onto the girls back and rested her hands on Mercedes shoulders before sighing. No way was she ever going to live this down with anyone.

"Girl, you better not remember this" Mercedes said to Rachel as Rachel coughed in an awkward manner.

"Believe me. I won't" Rachel bit out.

Everyone watched as Mercedes circled around the library with a scowl on her face and Rachel just looking out of place while trying not to blush or jump off. Once they got back to the table everyone laughed and cried. Rachel and Mercedes just sat in silence not looking at each other as they cursed the hats that were sitting innocently on the table in front of them.

Once all the Glee members had calmed themselves, Mercedes reached into the hat.

"Kurt" Mercedes waited and slowly pulled out the paper as the victim of this truth/dare waited with baited breath. "You have to give a girl a lap dance no matter what you are, boy/girl, whatever. And the girl you have to give it to has to be one with pink in their hair"

They all looked around and searched for a girl in their group with pink in their hair but no-one could find anything until Puck's mouth dropped and he pointed to Santana. Santana stared back at him in confusion.

"San, your hair" Puck said while still pointing.

"Hey, poindexter, if you hadn't noticed my hair is black" She shoved his finger away and huffed. She was angry enough that she didn't have pink hair but then Puck has to go and do that. Really? Was he trying to lose the wonderful opportunity called Sexting?

"No, I mean, look. You have a pink hair clip in your hair. That counts right?" Puck looked at Mercedes who in turn shrugged confused.

"Well, I say, since none of the girls here actually do have pink in their hair that I think Santana's pink hair clip should count unless Kurt wants to forfeit" Artie exclaimed pushing his glasses up a notch.

Santana could have hugged, kissed or done whatever to Artie right then. He was the best right now for saying that. She was hoping that everyone else agreed just so she could get a lap dance from Kurt. She had a hunch that Kurt wouldn't forfeit considering he wouldn't want to slap Ms Sylvester's ass and wink at her.

Everyone nodded and looked at Kurt who blushed from the dare and the audience. Most of the girls were seething in jealously but did well in hiding it. They all knew that someday they would get their turn. Kurt hopped off of his seat and walked over to Santana and gulped. She just smirked at him in a 'come hither' way.

"Wait, let me set some music on" Puck said.

"You're really eager for this, aren't you, Puckerman?" Kurt snapped but couldn't help the hot red blush from brushing across the top of his nose and cheeks. Puck just smirked and got out his iPod and walked over to the librarian's desk. He reached inside a drawer and searched for something. When he found what he was searching for he sauntered back over to the table and placed his iPod onto it. Plugging in the speakers he searched through his iPod for the perfect song.

As soon as he was finished everyone heard the song 'Sexy Silk' by Jessica Cornish playing. Matt turned to him with an incredulous look on his face and asked "Dude, why the hell do you have this song on your iPod?"

Puck's face flushed and he scowled. "My sister, I don't know, she. Look, does it really matter? Anyway Kurt, go"

Kurt gulped but nodded as Puck started the song from the beginning. As soon as the song started to play Kurt sauntered over to Santana biting his lip in a sexy way. He swayed his hips as he walked and licked his lips as he slowly sat on Santana's lap. Placing his hands on her shoulders he circled his hips in a grinding motion and breathed in Santana's ear before flipping himself around and bending the top half of his body downwards and then slowly bring his ass up and sliding his hands towards his hips. He faintly heard the sound of Womanizer playing as he walked in a circle around Santana but all of his attention was mainly focused on Santana now. Kurt, once he was behind Santana, leaned forward and brushed his nose under her ear and lowered his arms so they were tracing slowly down her arms. He sensually made his way around her again and sat in her lap. Kurt placed his hands on her thighs and slid them upwards to the bottom of her skirt.

Her skin was silky and smooth. The rush of feeling her skin made Kurt growl and nip her neck before licking it and breathing in her scent. He knew this wasn't like him but her body, her scent, her skin; they were all so good. He knew she probably wouldn't want him touching her like this but god, for a moment he actually felt he might have to stop himself from going hard.

Kurt trailed his lips up to her jaw and breathed softly around her jawline. He made his lips trace hers and carefully placed small, soft kisses there before lowering his lips to her collarbone again. The tanned skin was softer there than anywhere else, or he thought anyway, and his lips tingled at the feeling.

Santana's mind was about to explode. Kurt's lips were soft and pleasurable against her and she had to control herself before she grabbed him and just threw him on the table where she would proceed to make out like crazy with him. He was making her head spin and she loved the way his actions were slow and tantalizing. It was like nothing she had felt before.

Kurt licked her from the bottom of her neck to the point where her ear was and took her whole earlobe into his mouth. Sucking it he then popped it out of his mouth and sat up putting his face close to Santana's staring right into her eyes. He then trailed his index finger all the way around her mouth making sure to make it hot.

Once Womanizer ended everything went quiet and Kurt froze remembering where he was. Looking at everyone he stood up quietly and made his way back to his chair. He missed the look of disappointment on Santana's face and the lustful look all the other girls, and a very confused Finn. All the boys were looking with dropped jaws and wide eyes.

"Damn, Hummel, where did you learn to lap dance like that?" Puck asked with genuine shock in his words.

"It comes from here and there" Kurt answered trying and losing in vain to cover the blush that was rising on his face. That was the most thrilling and horrifying experience of his life and he didn't think he would ever live this down.

Santana finally breathed out and shifted in her seat. Damn, that was amazing. It made her really in need for some good sex. It was, to be straightforward, erotic and sexy. She was usually the one giving lap dances so to have one given to her was flustering.

Puck turned his iPod on pause and held the hat out for Kurt to pick a piece of paper from.

"Artie" Kurt said and noticed Artie looking nervous. He kind of hoped for his friend that he got something simple "Yours is a…"

He plucked another paper out and read aloud "Truth. When did you have your first kiss?" Kurt smiled thankful that he got his wish.

"When I was 10" Artie smiled remembering. Everyone turned towards each other and raised an eyebrow smiling along with him.

Artie pulled out two papers and read them to the group. "Puck, you have to run around the outside of school naked yelling 'My clothes are running away. Somebody stop them!'."

Everyone laughed and waited for Puck's response. "No, just no. I may be a badass but I do not go naked for everyone!" Puck said.

"You know what that means don't you? You have to slap Ms Sylvester's butt and wink at her" Quinn said in between chuckles.

"That's alright. No problem" Puck smirked. Everyone laughed and had to stop themselves from imagining Sue's expression when Puck follows through with the dare.

All the fun stopped though when Mr Schue walked through the double doors of the library and called out for them.

"Awe, Mr Schue, we were having fun" Rachel whined.

"Sorry guys but you all have to do your songs now" He smiled apologetically at them and headed for the Glee room with the kids all following behind him like little ducklings.

Everyone shook as they were a bit nervous. No-one would admit it out loud, of course, but it scared them all. The pressure of the situation sunk in and they had to stop themselves from banging their heads on the walls around them.

All of the members sat themselves down as Mr Schue located himself at the front.

"Right guys, I want clean and proper songs this time" He looked pointedly at Rachel and Finn when saying this "But make sure you have fun doing your songs" He smiled. "Right so who's going first?"

Puck and Sam stood up. Both of them held guitars (Sam had an electric guitar and Puck had an acoustic) in their arms and nodded to each other before playing. Everyone watched.

(**Puck is in bold **and Sam is underlined and both are **bold underlined**)

"**Why can't we be friends? (4x)"**

"**I seen ya, I seen ya, I seen ya 'round for a long long time****. ****I really, I really, I really remember when you drank my wine"**

"**Why can't we be friends (4x)"**

"I seen ya, I seen ya, I seen ya walkin' down in Chinatown. I called ya, I called ya, I called but you did not look around. I pay my, I pay my, I pay my money to the welfare line. I seen ya, I seen ya, I seen ya standing in it everytime"

**"Why can't we be friends (4x)"**

"The color, the color, the color of your skin don't matter to me  
As long as, as long as, long as we can live in harmony"

"**I kinda, I kinda, I kinda, like to be the president****  
****And I could, and I could, and I could show you how your money's spent"**

Sam did an electric guitar solo.

"**Why can't we be friends (4x)"****  
**  
**"Sometimes I don't speak right****  
****But did I know what I was talking about"**

"I know you're working for the CIA  
They wouldn't have you in the mafia"

By this time everyone had got up and started to sway their arms smiling at each other as they did. Everyone started singing along.

"**Why can't we be friends (4x)"**

Mr Schue clapped and smiled brightly. "That was great you guys! I knew you guys could get along if you wanted to"

Finn raised his hand and looked at Tina.

"Mr Schue, me and Tina would like to go next"

"Alright Finn, take it away"

Finn and Tina made their way to the front and Finn shuffled awkwardly.

Tina started to sing.

(Tina is in **bold **and Finn is in _italics_. Together they are _**bold italics**_. Also I suggest listening to Heart Homework's version of this song and not grease's because I based it off of HH's version)

"**We go together like ramma lamma lamma ka dinga da dinga dong**

**Remembered forever as shoo-bop sha whada whadda yippidy boom da boom**

**Chang chang changity chang shoo bop that's the way it should be**

**Waooo Yeah"**

"_We're one of a kind like dip da dip da dip do whap de dobby do_

_Our names are signed boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy shooby do wap shoo bop_

_Chang chang changity chang shoo bop we'll always be like one_

_Wa-wa-wa-one"_

"**When we go out a night (oh-h oh)**

**And stars are shining bright (oh-h, oh)**

**Up in the skies above**

**Or at the high school dance**

**Where you can find romance maybe it might be lo-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uve"**

"**Ramma lamma lamma ka dingity ding da dong"**

"_Shoo bop shoo wadda wadda yippity boom da boom"_

"**Chang chang changity chang shoo bop"**

"_Dip da dip da dip do wop da dooby do"_

"**Boogy boogy boogy boogy shooby sho wap sho wap"**

"_Sha na na na na na na na yippity dip da do"_

"**Ramma lamma lamma ka dingity ding da dong"**

"_Shoo bop shoo wadda wadda yippity boom sha boom"_

"**Chang chang changity chang shoo bop"**

"_Yip da dip da dip shoo bopp sha dooby do"_

"**Boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy shooby do wap sho bop"**

"_Sha na na na na na na na yippity dip da do"_

"**A womp bop a looma a womp bam boom"**

"**We're for each other like womp bop a looma a womp bam boom**

**Just like my brother is sha na na na na na na na yippity dip da do"**

"_Chang chang changity chang shoo bop we'll always be together_

_Waooo Yeah!"_

"_**We'll always be together**_

_**We'll always be together**_

_**We'll always be together**_

_**We'll always be together**_

_**We'll always be together**_

_**We'll always be together**_

_**We'll always be together"**_

After Tina and Finn were finished they were breathing heavily and panting from all the singing and dancing. Singing fast could take a lot out of you. Both Finn and Tina looked at each other and smiled thankful for doing a good job. Mr Schue stood up and smiled, clapping his hands.

"Excellent, excellent. It's great. Right so now I think we should have our only trio come up next" Mr Schue motioned over to Kurt, Quinn and Brittany who all froze as they realized that they were all going up next. Standing up at the front they looked at each other before turning to Mr Schue.

"Mr Schue, we need to get into our costumes first" Quinn said and looked at all the Glee member's expressions who looked confused.

Mr Schue looked confused too but nodded anyway. The trio left and walked into the nearest girls toilets. After getting dressed in their own cubicles they walked out, each in their own individual outfits.

Quinn made her beauty stand out with a knee length pale yellow dress. Her dolly shoes were dark yellow and the flowers hairband she had in her hair was tied up into a side ponytail. She had a light yellow sparkling eye shadow and her lips were painted with a clear lip gloss. She had on a headset with a microphone attached.

Brittany wore yellow jeans and a pale yellow tank top. She had on a flower necklace that was chained with suns that glittered under the light. Her boots were covered with buckles that had one diamond on each buckle and were a semi dark yellow colour. Her makeup was the same as Quinn's and her hair was tied into bunches.

Kurt's outfit consisted of a leather yellow jacket with straps that were a very pale yellow dangling from the sides. He had a tight form fitting muscle shirt underneath that was white. His trousers were yellow skinny jeans that flowed freely at the bottom and had holes at the bottom so that silver hoops could hang from them. His make-up was light yellow eye shadow that glittered and blusher on his cheekbones. He had three yellow diamonds patterned across just underneath his eyebrows in a line. His hair had in small yellow pearls that dotted all along his brown locks and they were swept to the side.

Everyone took in their outfits with awed expressions and smiled. The yellow was a little exaggerated but they were all sure that the trio had something planned with the colour.

They all waited for the three to start singing but got confused when Kurt motioned for everyone to follow them. Getting up they followed Brittany, Kurt and Quinn, who all had their hands linked, and watched as they walked into the auditorium. Seating themselves in any available seats they waited and watched as Kurt got up on stage along with Brittany. Quinn was talking to a guy at the back. She then joined her two friends in the front of the stage and waited.

Motioning with her hand music started belting out.

(**Kurt is bold **& _Quinn is italics _& Brittany is underline. All together they are _**bold italic underlined**_)

"_**I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine.**_

_**I got a love, and I know that it's all mine.**_

_**Oh. woah**_

_**Do what you want, but you're never gonna break me.**_

_**Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me.**_

_**No. woah**_

_**I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine.**_

_**I got a love, and I know that it's all mine.**_

_**Oh. woah**_

_**Wish that you could, but you ain't gonna own me.**_

_**Do anything you can to control me.**_

_**Oh, no"**_

Kurt raised his right hand in a secret signal and soon the big red curtain fell when one of the handy men tugged it off. Along the back of the stage a set was set up for their dance routine. It had a stairway in the middle and what looked to be motionless dancers in yellow tuxes and sunflower dresses standing with their heads bowed down. The stage was lit up with a yellow stage light giving it a warm summer look.

Kurt, Brittany and Quinn all danced in sequence with each other and made sure to ball room dance a few times with each other as well.

"_Take me away:"_ (**Take me away**)

"_A secret place."_ (**A secret place**)

"_A sweet escape:"_ (**A sweet escape**)

"_Take me away." _(**Take me away**)

"**Take me away"** (_Take me away_)

"**To better days."** (_To better days_)

"**Take me away:"** (_Take me away_)

"**A hiding place."** (_A hiding place_)

"_**I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine.**_

_**I got a love, and I know that it's all mine.**_

_**Oh. Woah"**_

"_**Do what you want, but you're never gonna break me.**_

_**Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me.**_

_**No. woah"**_

Soon the other dancers joined them all moving as one together with the girls dresses flowing around their pale creamy legs and the yellow tux coats moving with their dancing.

"Take me away:" (_**Take me away**_)

"A secret place."  (_**A secret place**_)

"A sweet escape:"  (_**A sweet escape**_)

"Take me away."  (_**Take me away**_)

"_**Take me away"**_

"_**To better days."**_

"_**Take me away:" **_

"_**A hiding place."**_

"**There's a place that I go,**

**But nobody knows.**

**Where the rivers flow,**

**And I call it home."**

Kurt, Quinn and Brittany all walked slowly up the steps that were in the middle of the stage still singing.

"_And there's no more lies._

_In the darkness, there's this light._

_And nobody cries._

_There's only butterflies."_

"**Take me away:" **(_Take me away_)

"**A secret place." **(_A secret place_)

"**A sweet escape:" **(_A sweet escape_)

"**Take me away." **(_Take me away_)

"_Take me away to _

_better days."_

"Take me away: 

A hiding place."

"**Take me away: **

**A secret place.**

**A sweet escape: **

**Take me away."**

They slid down the banister one by one landing on their feets at the bottom holding each other's hands as they smiled at one another.

"_Take me away _

_to better days._

_Take me away: _

_A hiding place."_

"Take me away: 

A secret place.

To better days 

take me away."

"**Take me away **

**to better days.**

**Take me away: **

**A hiding place."**

"_The sun is on my side._

**Take me for a ride.**

_I smile up to the sky._

**I know I'll be all right."**

The walked to the front of the stage still hand in hand and once they were there stopped. They looked at everyone as they sang the last part.

"_The sun is on my side._

**Take me for a ride.**

_I smile up to the sky._

**I know I'll be all right"**

Once the music stopped all the dancers fell to the ground wherever they were and the light turned from a comforting yellow to a sorrowing blue.

Everything was silent and all the Glee kids, plus Mr Schue, sat there with their mouths agape. No-one could take in the whole performance all at once. Mercedes decided to shout then and stand up.

"Woooo! Go baby. You guys rocked!"

Everyone turned to her and gave a look. "What? Too soon? Alright" Mercedes sat back down.

"That was…well, to put it in small words. Incredible is all I can really say right now. It's exactly what I was looking for. How did you guys manage to pull it off?" Mr Schue asked.

"Well, Kurt has been doing some designs lately and I, without his knowledge, took them and made them into proper outfits for us so applaud Kurt for the outfits" Quinn said. No-one said anything. "No seriously, applaud" Quinn narrowed her eyes at them to show she was serious. They then all clapped together once they knew she wasn't to be taken lightly.

"And Quinn, being the magnificent queen bee herself, made the outfits as she just told you but she also got together staff to fix the lights and the stage props and the dancers" Kurt commented and clapped his hands for Quinn. Everyone soon followed and clapped with the young soprano while Quinn curtsied.

"And last but most certainly not least, Brittany made all the background back there and helped teach the dancers the correct moves" Kurt later added. Everyone clapped again and by this time they were all smiling so big they thought their mouths were going to break.

"Well, I must say I didn't think you guys would go to this level and I thought it was going to be tougher for you guys since you're in a three group but well done for getting it" Mr Schue complimented the trio which made them grin and hug each other.

"Now let's have the others" Mr Schue clapped and Mercedes with Rachel hopped onto the stage to do their number.

* * *

INTERMISSION

Since its late and I really want to post this chapter up I'm going to skip Rachel and Mercedes and also Artie, Santana, Mike and Matt. Sorry :(

But let's say this. They were awesome. That way it settles everything :D

* * *

"Whew, what a workout you guys. You all did great" Mr Schue commented once everyone was done with their numbers and were all back in the Glee room. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief that they could sit down and relax. It was tough singing, dancing and getting it just right.

"Right, so here's the thing. I can't get the answers to you on who won yet until tomorrow but the good news is, you are now free" Mr Schue laughed and all the kids couldn't help but chuckle at their teacher's enthusiasm to that little joke. "So great work here today guys. I hope you enjoyed yourselves and I'll see you tomorrow"

All the people in the room started to pack up chatting to each other. Santana grabbed her stuff and waited for Brittany to be ready to go. They both made their ways outside and into Santana's car.

As Santana drove Brittany back home she didn't hear her talking as she stayed in her own little world. She didn't know why but she couldn't get her head to kick Kurt out of it. She knew she lusted after the little feminine boy but she just couldn't understand that if she just lusted after him why she would sigh as she day dreamed about him and why her heart fluttered in a way it shouldn't when she thought about him. The dance he gave her made her want to hold him and kiss him but the way he looked at her made her think twice about taking advantage of him like she just wanted to keep him safe. Like she wanted to be tender with him and love him. But she couldn't love him, could she?

"San, hey are you listening?" She heard Brittany's voice call her in the back of her mind.

"Yeah…?"

"We're here and we've been sitting outside my house for a couple of minutes. I thought you wanted to make out before I go at first but now you won't listen to me" Brittany stared at her hands that were placed carefully in her lap and waited.

"Listen Britt, I think I should just drop you off and that's it. I don't think I'm feeling myself right now" Santana explained.

"Oh, have you got that thing my uncle Ernie has?" Brittany inquired.

"Is he the one with hair growing out of his ears and speaks to cats when they walk by?" Santana asked with her eyebrows knitted together.

"Yeah"

"Then no" Santana finished and tussled her ponytail.

Brittany got out of the car and said a brief goodbye over her should before making her way into her house. Santana wished she could have the enthusiasm to call back but just didn't feel up to it. She started the car up again and drove off.

Feeling the wind rush through her hair made her thoughts clear away and she drove in peace. Once she was back home instead of talking to anyone she made her way upstairs and got ready for bed. Climbing into her bed she laid there and started thinking over what had been plaguing her mind for a while now.

How in the world did she end up falling for the gay guy? The guy that she swore she only lusted after?

The guy that would probably leave her heartbroken…

* * *

**A/N**: There we have it. I finally got their projects over and done with. Let me tell you something. Never again :) Anyway tell me what you think and let me know who you think should win :D That way I don't have to make the decision up myself. Less work for me X3 At some points I almost spelt Tina in a weird way. I almost made it Tuna XD I don't even know why


	10. Clumsy Imagination

**Title**: All's fair in love and-Oh screw it! He's _mine_!

**Characters**: Nearly all the people in Glee except for Blaine because I just plain don't like him. I don't _**hate**_him but something about him gets on my nerves

**Rating**: T for now

**Summary**: The girls are in a competition for a prize, a prize so out of their reach it seems almost impossible but who says they cared for rules? **Bi-sexual!Kurt**

**Pairings**: Kurt/Rachel, Kurt/Quinn, Kurt/Mercedes, Kurt/Brittany, Kurt/Santana, Kurt/Tina and a slight hint of Finn/Kurt

**Warnings!** Bi-sexual!Kurt, Some swearing, ooc for everyone but then mostly all stories on here are ooc if they're not in the original plot, Slash for maybe one chapter

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything in this story other than probably a few background people. Ryan Murphy owns Glee and any pop star, actor/actress, comedian, TV star or anything famous belong to themselves! Also songs belong to themselves as well!

**A/N**:

There were no reviews for last chapter. I only continue if there are reviews. That way I can know if people like my story.

Now for the pairing poll. And remember you can vote throughout all the chapters and if you change your mind about a pairing and decide for another just tell me and I'll take one vote from the pairing you picked and add it to the other. Also if you pick threesome or foursome or whatever I add a vote to the people in that threesome etc.

Brittany: 6

Rachel: 0

Santana: 8

Quinn: 3

Tina: 1

Mercedes: 3

Okay, I'm going to be doing a cover picture for this story and once it's finished I will put a link to my Deviant art page so you all can tell me what you think. Also drop me an email sometime at Forget_Me_Nothotmail . co .uk (Without the spaces) to tell me what you think of this story and what should happen next.

Also celebrating 10 chapters! Woohoo! Not that it's anything to be excited over but still 10 chapters is long to me :D

On with the story! :3

* * *

**Santana's POV**

Santana fumbled about with the keys in her hands as she locked her car up. Mr Schue had told them to be in the Glee room for a surprise project at 7:00 and it was now 7:09. She didn't usually care to be there on time, early or late, but this sounded exciting and she wasn't going to miss it just because her mother forgot to get her up. She had walked up to the door and opened meeting a surprise she would never forget.

"Mr Schue, why are you wearing a superman cape?"

Santana reeled back in disgust as she saw him wearing red underwear over his normal sandy coloured trousers. Maybe she really shouldn't have come into Glee for the surprise if this is what it is.

"Ah Santana, you're just in time. Go sit down somewhere as I am about to explain a few stuff"

Santana crinkled her nose and furrowed her eyebrows together and walked towards Brittany sitting down who was luckily enough sat behind Kurt. When she had sat down Mr Schue walked towards the white board that he writes words on and wrote the word 'imagination' on it.

"All of us from an early age have had imagination and it's naturally a big part of our lives so my suggestion is for you to express a certain part of you-"

"Mr Schue"

Mercedes had cut in to raise her hand up and interrupt him.

"Yes Mercedes?"

Mercedes looked down at her nails and didn't say anything. She didn't even bother to look up at her teacher as he looked more and more confused as the silence progressed. Mr Schue shook his head and just continued.

"So as I was saying we need to-"

Kurt raised his hand and smirked. Sighing Mr Schue looked towards Kurt.

"Yes Kurt?"

Kurt then fell silent and started flipping through his phone and fluffed his hair.

"Alright, that's it. Kurt, what did you want? You and Mercedes better have a good explanation for interrupting me explaining your next project so come on. What do you want?" Mr Schue lost his temper.

Kurt looked up acting surprised. "What? Oh nothing, we just didn't want to hear the long tedious speech about how we could broaden our imaginations that could potentially put us to sleep for the whole of the school day"

Mr Schue dropped his jaw and gaped at the small boy. Mercedes just giggled while high-fiving her friend. Everyone else laughed under their breath and waited for Mr Schue to discipline the two best friends. Mr Schue finally looked at the two and saw how they didn't mind one bit that they did that.

He sighed. "Alright, I won't take so long. Instead I'll just tell you guys what to do"

Everyone waited. "Okay, so you guys have to dress up in anything be it a bunny, a cartoon hero that inspired you from your early age or something creative. Whatever you like, just so long as it's appropriate" Mr Schue looked pointedly at Puck for this one. "Once you're dressed up you have to do a small musical performance that involves why you're dressed up like whatever you are"

They all looked confused but took the sheets of paper that explained why they were doing this project and what had to happen.

"Now listen, originally I wanted you all to be independent and work on this alone but I figured that working in a group of four would be more fun for you" After finishing the sentence Mr Schue smiled at the look of happiness on the kids' faces. He did like it when the kids were happy because it made him proud to know that he was the one who caused it.

"Mr Schue, are you saying we can pick who we want and sing a song we want to do?" Rachel asked.

"No and yes" Mr Schue answered triumphantly.

All the Glee members gave him a confused look. "What do you mean no and yes?" Rachel asked again.

"Well, yes, you do get to choose your own song"

All of them sighed with relief and smiled at each other over the freedom of singing their own song.

"But, no, you won't get to choose your partners"

Everyone went silent and Will's smile was still held in place as all of them stared in horror at him. It may be nice to see his kids smile but seeing their faces turn to horror was so much fun and was a fortunate turn of events seeing as how he had not had a laugh for a while.

**Karofsky's POV**

He was sat in a room that was barely lit and smelt of cheap beer and cigarette smoke. The windows were letting in a small amount of light and the old worn curtains were half drawn. The couch he was lying on was made of leather and smelt of dog sometimes. If he wasn't needing this guy's help he would of questioned him on his choice of room but opinions were aside today because all that mattered was getting better.

"David? Are you ready to talk?" A voice came to him from the doorway.

The man that had greeted him walked to his chair that was placed right next to the couch he was lying on. This man had brown greyish hair that was parted to the side, he had brown eyes that turned pale in the light and he wore a dark blue suit that looked expensive.

"You don't mind if I call you David, do you?" The man smiled and the wrinkles at the side of his eyes crinkled with the action with his cheeks stretching as well. His smile was friendly, not what Karofsky thought would happen. This man seemed a lot nicer than those therapists on TV where they were just cold and nodded along to everything.

To the question Karofsky grunted and nodded his head to answer. The man smiled once more and got out a pad with a pen before placing them on his lap.

"My name is Terry if you want to call me that or if you prefer you can call me Doc, whatever takes your fancy"

Karofsky nodded again.

"Now I would like to start by asking what brought you here in the first place" 'Terry' looked pointedly into Karofsky's eyes and asked.

"Well, I have-I mean, I don't know what to do. All I want is for someone to talk to about my problems and how I'm dealing with life but does anyone care? No" Karofsky balled his hands into fists and scrunched his eyes closed hard.

"Calm yourself" Terry said in a low murmur. "I want you to relax"

Karofsky nodded and breathed in. His breaths came out sharp and then slowed down when he finally relaxed.

"Now explain to me why you think you don't have anyone to talk to"

"I don't think. I know" Karofsky raised his voice a bit.

"Okay, okay. Remember I'm listening so you have no reason to feel like you need to be angry"

"I j-just feel. Well, my dad, he's just very reserved and he's quiet. I tried talking to him ever since mum moved away but he's" Karofsky breathed in and looked up willing himself to keep calm.

"You say your mum moved away. Was that due to family problems or maybe your mum was feeling the relationship wasn't working or?"

"No. My mum, she moved away. Just like that. She didn't even leave us any reason why. I knew she was starting to become unhappy but it only started to show, like, a few days before she moved without us knowing. I don't understand why she did that"

Karofsky leant his forehead on his palm and breathed raggedly as he tried not to let the tears that so badly wanted to come out leak. His emotions got the best of him sometimes but when it came to his family his emotions ran on their own. He didn't understand anything anymore after his mum moved away. He lacked understanding of a simple childhood after that and he never understood why every other child had to be happy and he didn't.

"Do you think your dad is quiet and reserved because of that very reason? Maybe he's feeling sensitive after being put through that. You know, David, a child's emotions can be reflected off of their parents so if your dad was feeling vulnerable at that point maybe you felt the same" Terry examined Karofsky as he started writing the notes he had made down. The boy needed someone to talk to and had someone to listen to him.

"I don't know. My dad was always quiet so after a while I just thought fuck it, you know? I mean if he's not going to bother with me why should I waste my fucking time for him?"

"David, a chance will come when your dad will want to listen to you but you've got to show that you want that chance before it comes"

Karofsky looked up and started blankly at the wall across from him. That was when Terry noticed the tears that were coming out of Karofsky's eyes and the painful looked that crossed his features.

"I think my dad hates me for being a fag" Karofsky finally said.

Terry leaned forward and wrote something else down. "What do you mean by that?"

"I told him I kissed a boy at my school and he just turned away silently saying 'go to bed David'. Who says that after your only fucking son practically confesses that he's gay to you?" Karofsky's voice grew harsh as he carried on talking and it was becoming more obvious that he had been crying with the way his voice was becoming rough and his eyes were stained red.

"This boy that you kissed; tell me about him" Terry narrowed his eyes and wrote something else down.

"He's fucking beautiful but he hates me, because I bullied him. He was always open about himself and I hated that. I hated it so much that I bullied him for it. I hated that he had such a good life where his own dad accepted him, his friends loved him for him and he could still smile even after all the crap he went through. But do you know what I hated the most? I hated the fact that I liked him for all of that"

Terry nodded. "And describe what he looks like?"

Karofsky smiled a little. "He's got the softest looking hair that's a chestnut colour. His eyes are blue when he's happy and they turn dark blue when he's angry, they also turn green when he's sad. He's always dressed in the fanciest outfits that look like he had just thrown together but they looked good on him. His face is angelic. I don't think there's any right way to describe him really"

Terry smiled. "He sounds like a nice person"

"He is but he spits venom when I'm around" Karofsky's expression turned from love sick to depressed quickly at the thought.

"Can I ask; do you think you've fallen for him?" Terry asked.

There was silence before Karofsky turned to Terry with a barely there smile and replied.

"No but I definitely think he's the one who's going to make me happy in the long run"

Terry wrote something else down, looked up and smiled a warm smile at his patient.

"That's all I need to know"

**Quinn's POV **

She sat down on the bench after the whole school day was through. It wearied her momentarily all throughout the day and made her lose her breath. She was not used to it after having spent most of her time being able to take breaks for the baby.

It was a wintery kind of day being that it was cold and dreary. Nothing made her happier to be honest. The cold harsh winds made her breath deeply and take it all in. No matter how cold it was she loved it and it abled her to think a little.

All this week she had been solely thinking on one person alone and her thoughts had been plagued on how to get that one person so now she just wanted to sit back and refresh her mind. It would help if he would stay out of her head though. When had this been lead into countless days swooning and falling over one guy? With Finn it was different. Sure, she felt for him in a way a good girlfriend should feel for her boyfriend. But that was it. It was just that. Your typical boy and girl romance where everything fell into place.

Maybe falling for him was what she needed to make that step in her life where she actually took control of the whole cliché theory. True, he probably wouldn't look twice at her but this made her feel somewhat happy. She would keep falling and he would keep turning his back.

Walking through towards town she came to the middle of a park where there was a stage under a small roof and a man and a woman were standing up on it smiling while loads of people were ice skating around them. They were standind next to what appeared to be a stereo where music was quietly playing out of and a microphone stand was at the front. Why people were ice skating in the late part of January she'll never know but everyone looked happy so she wasn't about to complain.

Walking onto the stage after narrowly dodging all the skating families and friends together Quinn talked to the man up there along with the woman.

"Hi, could I try singing here?" Quinn asked.

The man smiled while the woman gestured towards the microphone stand also smiling. "Of course, be our guest, young lady"

Quinn cringed in her mind at the 'young lady' name but on the outside she just stepped up to the person playing the tunes on the stereo. She asked for a specific tune to be played and then took her position at the front.

As soon as the tune started playing, Quinn danced along with it on the spot. She then started singing her part.

"_First time that I saw your eyes, boy you looked right through me, mmmhmm"_

"_Played it cool but I knew you knew. That Cupid hit me, mmmhmm"_

Quinn smiled as she sang the song that expressed how she felt.

"_You got me trippin', stumbling, flippin, fumbling'. Clumsy cause I'm falling in love" _

"_You got me slippin, tumbling, sinkin, crumbling'. Clumsy cause I'm falling in love" _Quinn closed her eyes and held the microphone close to her mouth as if telling a secret.

"_So in love with you" _

A group of three men who had been listening decided to sing along with Quinn.

"**Can't help it, the girl can't help it." (x3)**

Quinn smiled at them and sung. _"Can't breathe when you touch my sleeve. Butterflies so crazy, mmmhmm" _

"_Whoa now, think I'm going down. Friends don't know what's with me, mmmhmm" _

Quinn swayed as she breathed in smoothly thinking about Kurt.

"_You got me trippin', stumbling, flippin, fumbling'. Clumsy cause I'm falling in love" _

"_You got me slippin, tumbling, sinkin, crumbling'. Clumsy cause I'm falling in love"_

The three men joined in again and twirled Quinn around as well as she laughed. **"Can't help it, the girl can't help it." (x3)**

Quinn turned to the crowds of people who were ice skating and had now turned to her watching. _"You know, this isn't the first time this has happened to me. This love sick thing"_

"_I liked serious relationships and a; a girl like me don't stay single for long. _

_Cause every time my boyfriend and I break up my world is crushed and I'm all alone. _

_The love bug crawls right back up and bites me and I'm back" _

Quinn smiled at everyone as they swayed a bit and looked at their loved ones.

"**Can't help it, the girl can't help it." (x3)**

"_Clumsy cause I'm falling in love. You got me slippin, tumbling, sinkin, crumbling'. Clumsy cause I'm falling in love" _

"_So in love with you,_

_So in love with you,_

_So in love with you"_

Quinn smiled when the song was over and thanked everyone that applauded her. She curtsied and waved. Turning to the man and woman they complimented her as well and offered her to stay and sing again but she politely declined.

When she was off of the stage she made her way over to the bar they had there. Ordering a J2O she sat herself down and sighed wistfully. Everything was happy then.

"Quinn?"

Why did she recognize that voice? It seemed so familiar. Turning around she gasped as she saw who it was that voice belonged to.

**Mr Schue's POV **

Packing away his documents and paperwork Will made his way to the door of the Glee room. Teaching was the most tiring job for him and nothing made him want to go take a bubble bath more than having to explain what a symphony to Brittany was. But in the end it was worth it to see how happy he's made these kids. The kids that felt they were so much of an outcast, with the exception of Puck, Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Sam of course, that they couldn't even look at themselves without seeing the obvious poor qualities there. At least he was stopping these kids from thinking badly about themselves and making them believe in their dreams.

Opening the door he heard footsteps and turned to the noise but saw nothing. Darting his eyes back and forth did nothing as he couldn't spot a single thing there that could have caused the footsteps.

Walking forward he left to go to his car but was stopped as he was shoved roughly into a wall. Looking quickly behind him he saw nothing and started sweating fearing what was happening that he couldn't. Nothing was there if he couldn't see it but he didn't understand why he couldn't see it.

It frustrated him and what made him tick more was that he was actually petrified as to what it was. Instead of waiting around or walking slowly to his car he ran and belted out of the building faster than what was intended.

A woman was nearby and saw him running while his face was pale. She stopped him and calmed him down. "What on earth is the matter that made you run so fast?" She asked.

He looked at her and shook his head before turning back to the school seeing nothing. Turning back to her he shook his head once more trying to regain his breath as they came out in harsh pants.

"N-nothing. It really doesn't" He stopped to breath in more calmly "It doesn't matter. Thank you for your concern but I'm fine" Will smiled at the end of it and wiped his hand on his forehead. Walking to his car he looked back at the school once more when he was fully seated in the driver's seat. Nothing was there.

Pulling out of the car park he drove to his home from there and never looked back. Once he got home he laid on his bed thinking over what had happened. None of it made sense to him considering there was nothing in the school dangerous enough or brave enough to push over a teacher. Plus he had never done anything to anybody so who would want to hurt him?

Maybe he was hallucinating. Will came up with loads of reasonable explanations but somehow none of them added up. He knew why but was too afraid to admit it. There was a slight chance this would all be sorted out by morning. Until then he would keep saying to himself that it was a hallucination that all the stress is causing.

But he slept with a nervous mind at the possibility that something really dangerous could be loose in the school.

* * *

**A/N**: That was weird at the end wasn't it? :3 Well, you'll find out what happened in the next chapter. And you'll also find out who's going to be talking to Quinn.

Remember to review :)


	11. Puppy Love

**Title**: All's fair in love and-Oh screw it! He's _mine_!

**Characters**: Nearly all the people in Glee except for Blaine because I just plain don't like him. I don't _**hate**_him but something about him gets on my nerves

**Rating**: T for now

**Summary**: The girls are in a competition for a prize, a prize so out of their reach it seems almost impossible but who says they cared for rules? **Bi-sexual!Kurt**

**Pairings**: Kurt/Rachel, Kurt/Quinn, Kurt/Mercedes, Kurt/Brittany, Kurt/Santana, Kurt/Tina and a slight hint of Finn/Kurt

**Warnings!** Bi-sexual!Kurt, Some swearing, ooc for everyone but then mostly all stories on here are ooc if they're not in the original plot, Slash for maybe one chapter

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything in this story other than probably a few background people. Ryan Murphy owns Glee and any pop star, actor/actress, comedian, TV star or anything famous belong to themselves! Also songs belong to themselves as well!

**A/N**:

Lolasatsuma- Do you mean Santana (Satan XD good one) and Quinn with Kurt together? Thank you :)

.glee777- Tina and Rachel are probably a little bit more interesting if Tina got some screen time and proper character development –looks pointedly at Ryan Murphy- and if Rachel didn't have an attitude about it all XD I probably will considering so far everyone wants Santana to be with Kurt so theirs will be the relationship that will develop. Thank you. I'm glad you like it so much =3

I love Kurt- First off, love your name :} I would put more Kurt in but I have to try and keep all the characters having some time in the story. It varies it then. Sorry. Aww, I love their friendships as well. They're so cute together aren't they? Santana and Quinn seem to be so popular at the moment XD Thank you for the review :)

Nuthing But a 'D' Thang- So does everyone else :D lol I think it's because of how much they're so alike in certain ways :)

Jade Iceshard BloodRayne- You'll see soon enough ;) Thank you :D

Now for the pairing poll. And remember you can vote throughout all the chapters and if you change your mind about a pairing and decide for another just tell me and I'll take one vote from the pairing you picked and add it to the other. Also if you pick threesome or foursome or whatever I add a vote to the people in that threesome etc.

Brittany: 7

Rachel: 0

Santana: 15

Quinn: 7

Tina: 1

Mercedes: 4

You guys love your Kurtana don't you? XD Look at how much points Santana's got :O =}

On with the story! :3

* * *

**Rachel's POV **

It was a cold winter day so she wrapped up warm enough to walk outside. Today was a Saturday. A day where she enjoyed going out and grabbing a nice hot drink and watching as people go by. It was a day of relaxation and a day of no work.

Well, normally.

Today was one of those days where you walk out into the nice, chilling weather and you're ready to start your day when someone comes along to the shop you work at with your dads and asks if they can reschedule the dog sitting to the relaxing Saturday you had planned.

But Rachel was a perfectionist in her own mind so she could do this and make herself known to be the best daughter out there.

If only the stupid poodle would actually corporate and get its head out of the grass.

"Come on, Snoop, we've been here for over five minutes and you still haven't done anything. I think it's safe to say you don't need to go to the toilet" Rachel tugged gently on the leash of the poodle's collar. Snoop looked up with his wide eyes and looked back down, still sniffing around.

Rachel sighed. She was getting nowhere with this dog and it ticked her off. She could be spending the weekend practicing her singing skills and making plans to show them off to the town's people but this dog was ruining it all.

"Right Snoop, we're doing this my way. First of all, you need me to help groom you because right now you really need a haircut" Snoop looked at her with an alarmed expression and held his tail between his legs. "Two, I have made up my mind that from now on we will watch your diet because I think you have bladder issues and three" Rachel looked up and saw all the people looking at her "I have just realised that I am talking to a dog and people don't find that befitting of a young teenage girl" Rachel blushed and scurried off with Snoop dragged behind her protesting as they walked out of the park.

Rachel could still feel her cheeks burning as she made her way towards the town and let out a sigh of relief as she got out of view of those other people. Now was not the time to get embarrassed about people thinking that she was probably mentally insane. Snoop barked and jumped up in the air as he saw a butterfly. Rachel cocked her eyebrow at the dogs behaviour before shaking her head, smiling. Dogs will be…dogs.

The ground scuffed up her boots a bit and Rachel was ashamed to say this because even though she was perfect about nearly everything, there was one thing that she had never learnt to be able to control ever since she first started walking; Picking up her feet as she walked. She never thought much about it until her dads had told her to stop messing up her boots. It was embarrassing to have all her classmates watch as she was told off but Rachel Berry had held her head up high even with the smallest of tears trailing down her tanned cheeks.

Suddenly out of nowhere she was being yanked across the town with Snoop barking and making the loudest of noises that attracted so much attention from everyone. She should be used to this by now considering she always did want people's attention. But as the dog pulled even harder and she struggled to keep up she really wished she had said no to the babysitting offer.

"Snoop! Control yourself and slow down" Rachel yelled over the constant noise of a barking dog. Snoop just barked even louder and ran so fast Rachel could have sworn she saw a few people laughing at the fact that she was tripping herself up all the time.

"Snoop. Snoop! Snoooooop!" Rachel yelled and yelled but the dog would have none of it and continued with his chase. Rachel wondered just what did catch this stupid dog's attention so much that it had to nearly rip off her whole arm for it.

Rachel felt the dog stop tugging and coughed out the grass that had somehow gotten into her mouth. She stood up and brushed down her clothes before reaching up and tugging the dirt out of her hair.

"You missed a spot" Rachel froze at the sound of that voice. She felt a hand brush through her fringe and down her long brown locks smoothing them out. Turning around she saw the boy she's been dreaming as hers for ages since that day she first fell for him. Kurt raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on his crinkled purple shirt.

"Hi" Rachel breathed out after a moment of not speaking and smiled wide.

"Hello Rachel Berry, I see you're bonding with your dog" Kurt smirked and pointed his finger towards the poodle that was now looking up at Kurt with a dopey expression, sticking his tongue out of his open mouth.

"He's not really my dog. I'm babysitting for a customer of my dad's shop and Snoop, here, decided it would be fun to chase after something but what that something was I don't know" Rachel felt exasperated and looked down at Snoop. That was when she saw what was attracting Snoop's attention. Another poodle that Kurt was holding.

Snoop nuzzled the other dogs head and licked its face.

"Oh, her. She's Carole's dog that she just bought. I think Carole got her for company around the house when dad's busy in his workshop and garage, you know" Kurt shrugged and flicked the handle of the dogs leash in his hands.

Rachel looked down once again and smiled once again. "What's her name?"

"Angelica. We call her Angel for short" Kurt ruffled Angelica's fur and grinned when the poodle barked at him jumping up at him. "I think they like each other" He pointed out.

"It's about time he got some friends. Every time that papa takes him for a walk and a dog comes to greet him in a usual dog way he growls at them and turns his nose up at them like they're far beneath him" Rachel slapped her hand against her forehead and sighed.

She heard a chuckle and took her hand away to find Kurt laughing about something.

"What? What's so funny?" Rachel demanded as Kurt still laughed.

"You can't seriously say to me you don't know who that dog sounds like?" Kurt asked as he still laughed at Rachel's naivety. His laughter increased when Rachel gave him a look of confusion.

"No?"

"It's you" Kurt smiled as his laughter died down to a low rumble in his throat.

"Oh" Rachel poked her forehead before suddenly realizing what he had just said. "Hey!"

Kurt waved his hands out in front of himself before grinning like a mad man. "Hey, don't worry, it's nothing bad"

"Well, you sure make it seem that way" Rachel pouted and turned her head to the sides.

Rachel closed her eyes in frustration but blinked them back open when she felt a pair of fingers grasp her chin. Her face moved back to facing Kurt as she realized that it was him who had her chin in his slim fingers. Gasping she watched as his lips moved.

"Rachel, there's nothing wrong with being who you are" Kurt breathed over her lips as Rachel licked them slowly tasting the mint scent. Their noses bumped as time slowed down and Rachel's eyes locked onto his blue ones and their cheeks both tingled with a hot red flush. Rachel's hands trembled and she couldn't remember to breath as her eyelashes fluttered open and close.

She could remember a time when it was Finn who made her feel this way but it was a sort of sweet fluffy feeling. It made her stomach float but this. This was intense and she could feel her heart clench as her feelings took over and she closed her eyes ready to lean forward towards him. She could almost taste those soft lips in hers and she could see the future of him and her flash in her mind.

If she was to think rationally she would oppose of this idea right away and retract herself away from him but her feelings always stood out the most and made her venture forward no matter how impossible the outcome would be.

She was nearly living her fantasy when Kurt moved away and stared at her in confusion. She licked her lips and blushed at having almost had a first kiss with Kurt Hummel. Anxiety washed over her as she dreaded what he now thought about her trying to give herself over to him.

"Uh…I'll see you later?" Rachel said after a while of the nerve wracking silence.

"Um, yeah. Bye" Kurt waved and turned to walk away.

Rachel sighed. She couldn't believe they were leaving things this way. Never in her life time had things ever been this awkward. Maybe next time she should really not take advantage of the situation.

"Hey Rachel" Kurt called and as Rachel heard this she turned around quickly and breathed in sharp.

"Yeah?"

"I meant it. You know, about the you being who you are" Kurt smiled softly and Rachel couldn't help but let the small significant smile that came to her. Shocking as it was to hear those words she always did say them to herself but to hear those few words from someone else. It was lovely…

Turning and walking away Kurt made his way out of the park and as Rachel watched she couldn't help but feel the smallest fraction of sadness but also hope as she realised that Kurt finally accepted her despite all the bad moments they had shared.

Walking alongside Snoop she smiled and the feeling of happiness quickly rushed through her. '_Now she could finally relax'_ she thought to herself and continued to think that as she walked back through the town.

**Quinn's POV**

Never in a million years would she think she would be sitting at a bar near a park talking to Jesse St James. She didn't even know how he remembered her name let along want to talk to her. Something was definitely suspicious about it but she didn't want to judge this boy too quickly even if he did spy on them and cause Rachel heartbreak.

"So…how's Rachel doing?" Jesse asked.

'_Ah, there's the catch' _"She's working hard and she's happy. Why do you ask?" Quinn narrowed her eyes at the glass sitting in front of her. The water from it dripped down the side and landed on her hand as she watched it.

"I just wondered considering I haven't spoken to her in ages" Jesse shrugged his shoulders, the jacket he was wearing constricting against them.

"You haven't spoken to any of us in a while. A long time in fact ever since you went back to Vocal Adrenaline" Quinn bit out and clenched her teeth together.

An uncomfortable silence broke out as Jesse sipped at his coffee and Quinn just stared at her juice. Why he was here was the only question spinning in her mind. She knew what he wanted to talk about but if he was really that curious about Rachel why didn't he just go to her. Not that she was condoning his relationship with the midget girl.

"Quinn, I need help" Jesse pleaded and finally looked up at the blonde sat next to him. The wavy curls in front of his face swaying slightly with the movement.

'_I kind of gathered that already' _Quinn thought bitterly.

"What with?" She asked as she faced him. The alarm bells went off into her head to just dash off and leave him sitting here but she spared him this one time to reason it out with her.

"I think…I might still have feelings for Rachel" Jesse pinched his forehead as he felt the stress build up inside of him. "And I know you two are in Glee together so I saw you and I thought, well, I don't know really to be honest but I needed some connection with her to reach to her"

"Hold up. What made you think I would help you with this? The last time you said this you went and abandoned us all to go with Vocal Adrenaline breaking Rachel's heart at the same time" Quinn demanded as she spun her whole body around and faced the curly haired boy.

"Listen, I just thought this all over and even I think it's crazy but I had to do something. This might just be serious for me. I mean, I have been with a few other girls, Come on, look at me" Jesse flashed his sparkly showbiz grin as Quinn cringed at it "but I think this is the first time I've even considered getting back together with a girl again" Jesse blushed.

Quinn looked at the boy and saw genuine hope in his eyes at the thought of actually getting to see Rachel again and felt a tinge of guilt at tearing him apart from the girl he was infatuated with but how could she know whether to trust him or not?

"Alright Jesse, I will tell Rachel to call you if she still has your number but I want you to stay away from Glee club and have a private conversation with her and no intimidating questions about or towards any Glee club members, even Rachel" Quinn listed out the rules and frowned at the boy across from her. Jesse nodded his head and smiled.

"Thank you Quinn. You do not know how much this means to me" Jesse exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Just be sure to remember what I told you and if you harm anyone that I care about, Rachel included, I will slice you up so bad no-one will be able to recognize your body afterwards"

"Is that a promise?" Jesse smirked. Quinn scrunched her eyebrows together and glared menacingly at him to which he responded with a stuttered goodbye and a mad dash for an exit.

Quinn sighed sitting herself back down again. Nothing lately had happened that had really put her on edge and then Jesse comes and her life gets tipped upside down. What would she do without all this going on around her? She would probably be bored.

**Brittany's POV**

She was so excited to dress up. It was the most fun thing to do. Nothing made her happier than dressing up in her favourite costume. She hadn't decided which one she would pick yet. It was a tough competition. Plus her cat kept changing his opinions on her outfit. He would place his paw on one of her outfits and then would run over to her other outfit and start chewing on that other one. She took that as a sign of like to her outfits but when he peed on them, she knew he disliked them enough to want to go potty on them.

Brittany usually would be out with her friends at this time trying to get these ridiculous thoughts out of her head. But now probably wasn't a good time to hang around her friends. She was still blushing and planning things out with how to get Kurt to be hers. Maybe she could get Santa to give him to her as a Christmas present but she didn't know if she could wait that long. Besides she had already asked him to do so much already and she didn't want to be a bother for him.

Walking downstairs she curled up next to her mother who was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Hey honey" Brittany's mother greeted her.

"Hi mummy" Brittany sighed.

"Brittany, is something the matter? No-one hurt you, did they? Because I swear if they laid a finger on you I will go ninja on their asses" Brittany laughed at her mother's choice of words.

"No, it's more like I'm having trouble with this boy at school. You see, he used to be gay but now he's like bi-sexual or something and I want him but I don't think he loves me like that. I was going to ask Santa for him but I've asked too much from Santa. How do I get him to love me back?"

Brittany's mother looked confused and tried taking it all in. The shock was really about hearing the gay turning bi-sexual part but she shrugged it off being a non-homophobic person herself.

Wrapping an arm around Brittany she smiled at her child's innocence. "Listen Britt, love can't be forced, nor can it be gained without proper determination; But this boy of yours. He's got to notice you on his own. That way you'll know for sure that he's fallen for you. I can't say to you don't stop trying to woo him but at least give him time to see how wonderful you are without you pushing and forcing him to. You're an amazing girl. He'll see that in time"

Brittany followed the words as best as she could and made sure to nod every now and again. Maybe she didn't need to force herself on him then. After all her mother does know what's best for her.

"Oh and Britt"

Brittany looked up to listen to her mother.

"I would like to meet this boy to see if he's really worth bothering with" Brittany's mum smiled and hugged her daughter closer.

Brittany felt as if on air and said a yes in answer to her mother's command. She smiled knowing her mum would accept Kurt because Kurt was the most polite, charming and fun boy she knew.

Maybe now was a good time to tell her mum that her cat was listening in on their conversation…

**Finn's POV **

Finn looked at Kurt as he walked through the door with his mum's new dog, Angelica. He wanted to call it Charlie or Snowpuppy but his mum wouldn't let him. The damn dog kept on chewing at his socks as well and shaking them about. It was annoying as hell but he did forget about his anger when his mum looked so happy with the dog in her arms.

Kurt shook his head and brushed it back into place after displacing it. Why Finn felt weird around Kurt he would never know but it was really starting to get to the taller teen especially considering they were living together. That makes it even harder to avoid any weird feelings. He had tried to shake them off and remind him that Kurt was little brother but nothing had worked and what's worse is that he felt as if he wasn't just confused emotionally. He was sexually frustrated around Kurt as well and that was very bad. Very, very bad. Awkward as hell as well.

He didn't know what to do anymore other than to sit back and see if these weird feelings went away themselves but they wouldn't. Soon it got worse. He would actually find himself staring at Kurt's chest and long, lean neck when he had come out of the shower and he swears to God that Kurt was made to be that flexible because when Kurt started practicing dancing his legs would be all over the place.

It was like hell right now and he couldn't shake it off.

Walking up to the counter greeting Kurt Finn sat down on one of the tall stools at the table. He watched as Kurt hung up the lead to the dog and made himself a coffee. Finn's eyes trailed after Kurt as he reached for the milk in the fridge. He even watched as Kurt grabbed the coffee out of the cupboard and poured it into his cup.

"Finn, do you want me to make you a coffee or is there another reason why you're watching me like a creepy pedo stalker?" Kurt placed his hands on his hips and stared expectantly at his step brother.

"Uh…I-I was just waiting" Finn answered. He slapped himself mentally hoping to God that Kurt believed him but know in his mind that it was too stupid of an excuse for someone like Kurt to believe it.

"Waiting for what exactly?" This time Kurt was standing in front of Finn waiting.

"Waiting for…uh..for" Finn moved his eyes around the kitchen anywhere but at Kurt. "Waiting for you to notice" Finn smiled sheepishly.

"Uh, what?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow not believing his brothers act.

"I had a trim today for my hair and I waited until someone noticed because I wanted it to be a surprise and I didn't know who would notice so I just waited and now here we are" Finn rushed his words out and breathed deeply completely scared as he waited for Kurt's reaction.

"Hmm, no I didn't notice" Kurt plucked at Finn's hair. "She can't of done a good job if _I _can't notice" Kurt stepped back and shrugged. Finn breathed a sigh of relief and watched as Kurt poured the boiling hot water into his cup. "I didn't even think you needed a trim but now that I look at your hair you have got a lot of split ends which she obviously missed"

Kurt walked and sat opposite of the table to Finn who shifted uncomfortably.

"Hey, why don't I trim your hair? I am very good at haircuts if I do say so myself" Kurt smiled proudly.

"Uh…I don't know, Kurt" Finn said awkwardly. He didn't want to think about what he would do if he felt Kurt's long fingers combing through his hair massaging his scalp.

"Awe, come on, I don't bite. Just bitch a lot" Kurt teased and poked his tongue out jokingly. Trust Kurt to try and make him feel comfortable about the situation. Why couldn't he make him think it was a horrible idea? At least then it would give him a good enough reason to try and come up with a better excuse.

"Okay, but not too much off my head. I don't want to become like that chick who shaved all her hair off" Finn pointed out.

"Hey, Britney Spears did that for a good cause and she deserves a little bit of credit and sympathy for doing that" Kurt argued.

"Whatever, man. Just don't be doing that kind of hairstyle on me" Finn smiled a bit.

"I might just do that now for saying that about Britney" Kurt smirked wickedly and laughed at the horror stricken face that Finn wore after hearing that.

"I'm kidding. Don't worry, you will look fabulous" Kurt beamed.

"I was kind of hoping I would look manlier than fabulous" Finn chuckled.

"With that attitude you might end up looking like a dog" Kurt shot back.

Their conversation continued as they walked to the couch to watch whatever was on that was good enough. They liked this setting. It was comforting and relaxing.

Maybe in time they could get their parents to join in with them.

* * *

**A/N**: Another chapter for my reviewers. I know it's been so long but I was ill for a couple of days but here I am now and thank you for sticking by this for so long.

Quick note: I haven't actually seen the episode yet but apparently Kurt and Blaine get together and make out. Why Ryan Murphy, why! God, I am dreading this episode but at the same time I have to watch it because I have to watch every single episode I can. It saddens me though that they are wasting valuable episodes on a boring couple like Klaine when they could be doing Kurtofsky. No offence Klaine fans. It's just this; Perfect person + Perfect person + Perfect relationship = Boring ass episodes with them in it. I had to say this.

Anyway hoped you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to review ^_^


	12. Blacking out the truth

**Title**: All's fair in love and-Oh screw it! He's _mine_!

**Characters**: Nearly all the people in Glee except for Blaine because I just plain don't like him. I don't _**hate **_him but something about him gets on my nerves

**Rating**: T for now

**Summary**: The girls are in a competition for a prize, a prize so out of their reach it seems almost impossible but who says they cared for rules? **Bi-sexual!Kurt**

**Pairings**: Kurt/Rachel, Kurt/Quinn, Kurt/Mercedes, Kurt/Brittany, Kurt/Santana, Kurt/Tina and a slight hint of Finn/Kurt

**Warnings!** Bi-sexual!Kurt, Some swearing, ooc for everyone but then mostly all stories on here are ooc if they're not in the original plot, Slash for maybe one chapter

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything in this story other than probably a few background people. Ryan Murphy owns Glee and any pop star, actor/actress, comedian, TV star or anything famous belong to themselves! Also songs belong to themselves as well!

**A/N**: Reviews!

Lolasatsuma- Maybe with a cookie~ :3 Snoop Mog XD That's the best name I've ever heard. If you give a point to Rachel that means the point you gave to Santana and Quinn will be knocked off :| The dog scene was fun. I had so many images in my head but I had to pick only one and so I thought of 101 Dalmatians XD Thank you :) Hopefully you'll stay with it till the end as well

Jade Iceshard BloodRayne- I quite like Jesse actually which is probably a bit weird but I think his showbiz smile won me over XD I have to admit he is a creeper though. Thank you :)

Mewisbetterthanyou- Thank you. Klaine is alright but it's perfect, so much so that it's sugary sweet and ridiculously rainbow filled but I'm happy with whatever Ryan Murphy goes with. After all he's the genius, not me :D Kurt/Brittany=Cute. And please keep reviewing, you brilliant person :3

Now for the pairing poll. And remember you can vote throughout all the chapters and if you change your mind about a pairing and decide for another just tell me and I'll take one vote from the pairing you picked and add it to the other. Also if you pick threesome or foursome or whatever I add a vote to the people in that threesome etc.

Brittany: 8

Rachel: 1

Santana: 14

Quinn: 6

Tina: 1

Mercedes: 4

On with the story! :3

* * *

**Mercedes's POV **

She stopped the car just outside Rachel's house and sighed, frowning. Why was she here again?

"_It's in our best interest as the best competitors to eliminate our competition and then fight for the prize against each other" Rachel said. _

"_Hold up, that didn't make any sense" Mercedes replied perplexed. _

"_Kurt is the main issue here. We need to get closer to the prize and to do that we need to get the others as far away as possible" Rachel demanded pointing her finger in front of Mercedes face. _

"_But I'm already his best friend. How much more closely than that can I get?"_

"_Best friend doesn't always stand for lover, does it?" Rachel smirked as Mercedes expression turned from confused to thoughtful._

"_I'm not doing it" Mercedes forced out. _

"_Think of Kurt in a tight leather jacket rescuing you from sudden death and hauling you off of your feet to your safety" _

_Mercedes had a sudden image of Kurt trying to pick her up and getting back ache._

"_Fine, I'll do it" Mercedes gritted her teeth. _

She needed better friends than Rachel Berry.

Although at this point in time they weren't at the friends point but more at the allies point. When did her life go from normal to completely insane?

At this point Mercedes was standing in front of Rachel's front door staring into space as one of her dads answered the door and got confused. Although no-one blamed him considering there was a teenager at his door staring at nothing in particular mumbling stuff that didn't fit into real English.

"Rachel, it's for you!" Leroy shouted.

Rachel ran down the stairs and kissed her dad on the cheek. "Thanks daddy" Her dad walked off and Rachel smiled at Mercedes.

"Hey, you came. I have an idea for tomorrow" Rachel's grin stretched over half of her face that Mercedes was afraid she was going to break it.

She was so not ready for this…

_The next day~_

Everyone walked into Glee as the bell rang for the start of the day. Mercedes clenched her fist and bit the inner part of her cheek as she stiffly walked towards her seat that was furthest away from Rachel. Rachel had stated that should not spend too much time with each other so as not to arise any suspicious questions. Why would anyone think she and the obsessive diva star were friends? As far as friendship went both parties had to like each other and they weren't exactly the best of chums.

Kurt sat down next to her and smiled. She was so glad that the competition was a secret just so even if she didn't win she could still keep her friendship with the boy she fell for hopelessly.

"Everyone, I need to make a quick stop at Principal Figgins office so talk between you while I'm gone" Mr Schue exclaimed and walked out without any further notice.

"Mercedes, the winged rabbit is ready" Rachel said as she sat across from her and Kurt.

Mercedes didn't know what to say and she could have sworn she had a WTF symbol right above her head before she remembered what they had talked about yesterday.

"_So basically, we're going to talk to Kurt about all the horrible stuff about each of the other girls so slowly he thinks badly about them and then he won't want to date them. Of course, we will have to do each girl at a time" Rachel explained. _

"_This is the best plan you could have come up with?" Mercedes didn't know whether to laugh because of how ridiculous it sounded or whether to cry because she had agreed to it. _

_Rachel's face showed irritation and Mercedes decided to shut up before Rachel went on one of her diva rants. _

"_Anyway, before you rudely interrupted me I was going to say that are starting call should be something like…" Rachel tapped her chin in thought and then grinned "the winged rabbit is ready" _

_There was an awkward silence as Mercedes brain digested the absolute nonsense that was filling the room. _

"_You know what? I don't care anymore, you can call it whatever you want" Mercedes gave up. _

Oh, uh, sure" Mercedes forced a smile on her face. Kurt just looked at the like they were insane.

"So, Kurt, did you hear about what Santana did last summer? It's juicy gossip" Mercedes said excitedly. This rumour isn't even made up so you could imagine her excitement when she remembered it.

"Ooh, do tell" Kurt leaned forward with a face that showed eagerness. Mercedes felt bile rise up as she thought he looked a bit too excited over the topic of Santana but she kept her bitterness down.

"Well, we heard that on account of the fact that she knew someone who was friends with another like her, she got some alcohol to _liven up_" At those words Rachel did air quotes "her party and she ended up going at it with Jacob" Rachel smirked at the look of disgust on Kurt's face.

"Does she know she might have caught a really deadly disease called 'Jacob stalking her'?" Kurt asked while his face looked pale. Mercedes looked closely at her best friend's face and observed his eyes. They had an emotion in there that she had never seen worn by him. She would have to ask him about that later on.

"Well, some people just aren't mature" Mercedes replied.

"Speaking of mature, have you guys seen what's going on out there?" Kurt pointed to the door that was wide open and showed Sue and Will arguing again.

Sue looked like she was pulling at Will's hair and he looked like he was punching her in the stomach.

Rachel sighed and walked off towards them. Everyone watched, as none of them could actually stop her, Rachel as she yelled something in her ultra-sonic squeaky voice and yanked Mr Schue by his arm into the Glee room. Sue stood there with a look of confusion on her face.

Rachel sat back down in her seat and rolled her eyes as everyone gaped.

Straightening up Mr Schue looked towards his class apologetically and slid his hands down his face. "Sorry about that, guys. I was just in a disagreement and things got out of control"

Everyone nodded slowly still trying to catch up with everything.

"So how's everyone doing with their assignments?" Mr Schue smiled.

Everyone sweat dropped and their eyes widened. No-one had even started to think about it. Why were things so troubling in their lives that they had even forgot about what Mr Schue had asked them to do last weekend?

'_I am so glad I have my organiser with me today even if it has nothing in it. I can take this Glee meeting to organise everything and plan on how to get closer to Kurt' _Rachel thought. She turned her head to Kurt and smiled in a way that she hoped was flirty.

Kurt looked around as he felt eyes on him. What he saw scared the hell out of him. Rachel was sitting there sending him death glares. What was wrong with her? What had he done to her? He sat there for the next few minutes shaking and cowering in his seat.

Rachel took her eyes off of him as she flinched at the scared look on Kurt's face. Why was he so scared all of a sudden?

"Has anyone…done anything?" Mr Schue hesitated on asking this because something told him they did nothing. Maybe it was the silence…

"U-uh, Mr Schue, please forgive us. I'm sure that if we were to work on something this Glee meeting something would get done and we would probably get a better knowledge on what it is we're working on" Rachel blurted out trying to make things better.

"Do you always have to be such a bore? If we can have free time in Glee I'm pretty sure I'm not going to use it on work" Santana bit out as she put her eyeliner on.

"But as a group of people who never give up on anything shouldn't work be part of that? Besides we would never win against any of the opposing teams at Sectionals if we don't work hard as I'm sure Mr Schue will agree" Rachel crossed her arms and stared down at Santana who was one step below her.

"Yawn, yawn, yawn. Can you ever say anything that doesn't want to put us to sleep?" Santana looked up at Rachel and smirked at all the giggles that resounded throughout the room at her comment.

"Okay, guys, please can we get back to what we were talking about before?" Mr Schue pleaded.

"I want to do the Cha Cha slide. That DJ is my man" Puck stated as he grinned.

"First of all Puck, no and second of all, Artie wouldn't be able to join in" Mr Scue said smiling apologetically over at Artie.

"It's cool, yall" Artie said and smiled.

"I know you all are going to oppose of this idea but I want you guys to spend this Glee time thinking of ideas and organising your whole assignment. Now I'm going to get some costumes for you to try on. I'm thinking it might give you guys some ideas of what you might want to do" Mr Schue smiled showing his teeth and walked out.

Everyone stayed silent until he was completely out of sight.

"Well done, Berry. Now we actually have to do work on free time. Thanks a lot. You really know how to make things boring, don't you?" Santana said sarcastically.

Rachel looked down and fumbled with her hands not knowing what to say. To be truthful she didn't show it much but Santana's words hurt quite a bit. She could get past some because her courage and determination for the future helped with that but there were some that just really got down to her heart.

"I think this has some potential to it actually so Santana, Rachel might have actually just helped you here. She's just stopped you from landing last place at Sectionals and winding up in a job at a place called McDonalds" Kurt said.

Santana dropped her jaw and Rachel just lost her ability for speech for once. Did Kurt actually stand up for her? This was something new that had everyone silenced into wonderment.

Rachel blushed and smiled. Kurt was actually standing up for her. _Her_. She never thought she would see the day. Maybe things were turning around for their relationship.

In Kurt's mind he was thinking differently. Kurt knew these strange feelings were due to that humiliating and degrading performance but somehow he still couldn't believe it. So to try and get rid of these alien thoughts and feelings of Santana he thought up a plan. If he were to be nasty towards her and think badly of her then somehow he might just be able to actually convince his brain and heart to stop coming up with these obscene and disturbing thoughts and fluttery feelings.

Yes, he knew it was a stupid plan but it was the only one so give him a break.

"Whatever" Santana mumbled and bit back saying how sexy he sounded bitching at her. Yes, she had weird fetishes but then who didn't?

"Ooh burn" Puck whispered smirking. Santana turned around glared menacingly at him and his eyes went wide before he pretended to be looking around, anywhere other than at Santana.

Rachel walked to the front and announced herself to everyone.

"Right so I reckon we could all help each other with this so partners are required. I'm suggesting me and Mercedes go with Kurt and Qui-"

"Whoa. Hold up. Why do you get to go with Kurt?" Quinn asked as she stood up and cocked her hip to the side.

"Why do you care so much?" Finn asked curious.

"Yes Quinn, why do you care?" Santana asked. This was fun to watch. She would either have to blow her cover about liking Kurt or come up with something reasonable to tell everyone.

"I d-don't. It was just a mere question. Shouldn't we be asking why Rachel in the first place wants to go with Kurt?" Quinn asked narrowing her eyes.

"Actually that is a good point. I thought you guys hated each other or something" Mike asked.

"Mike, shut up. You're a background character" Rachel snapped and Mike whined shrinking down in his seat.

"Face it Rachel, you can't answer this question can you" Quinn said smirking.

Rachel blushed as Kurt stared at her. Why did it have to turn around onto her? Now she really did have to answer this.

"Why are you guys suddenly arguing over Kurt anyway?" Sam asked.

Everyone turned towards Rachel and Quinn now as Quinn had moved so her face was right in the brunette girls face.

"Well, certain people think they can take a boy from another and think they can get away with it" As Santana said this she had moved towards the front and lightly shoved Rachel.

"Well, some people should learn that just cause they get treated like a princess at home that they shouldn't push others around" Quinn said and she pushed Santana.

"How do you know he's not mine?" Tina asked as she glared at all the girls.

"Hey, I knew him first!" Mercedes said as she stormed to the front.

All the boys just looked on confused especially Kurt who had some kind of idea that this argument was based on him but he didn't believe it yet.

"Why don't we ask everyone then who would go best with him?" Brittany asked.

"That's pretty stupid even for you, Brittany. That would reveal everything" Mercedes said.

"No, let's do that. Everyone knows I'm better" Santana said glaring.

"Can't you just get on with it and tell us what the hell is going on?" Finn asked.

All the girls breathed in and stood there glaring at each other.

"We are in a competition" Rachel stated still glaring at all the other girls not taking her eyes off of them.

"Yeah but that doesn't explain what it has to do with Kurt" Puck said.

"We're in competition for him and I believe that I am better for him! He's mine, you hear" Mercedes shouted.

"Back off, bitch" Santana screeched and shoved at Mercedes hard who in turn yanked at Santana's hair.

"Ugh! You're such a dirty little rat!" Quinn yelled punching Santana.

"Speak for yourself, slut" Rachel yelled.

Soon all the girls were yelling insults everywhere and biting each other, nailing at each other and kicking and punching. It was a full out war. Some of the boys sat gaping while some got out there phones videoing it. Kurt just sat shocked as he let this entire thing sink in.

"Why would he want to even stand next to you? You reek of bitch" Quinn yelled at Santana.

"Oh you are going to get it now" Santana roared back.

"Guys, we have to do something. They're going to hurt each other" Kurt yelled desperately at the guys. All of them nodded dumbly as they stared even more. "Hey, I'm serious" Kurt got angry again.

"Kurt's right you guys. We need to do something" Finn had to try and yell over the girls as they got louder and louder fighting each other.

Mr Schue walked in and his jaw dropped as his eyes took in what was going on. He quickly placed the box of costumes on the nearest table and yelled. "Hey girls break it up" He tried getting in between them all but there were too many fighting against each other so all the boys tried helping too.

"Please stop fighting" Kurt yelled and he turned. As he turned he saw something coming at him. It was a fist he wasn't expecting which made him fly back and hit his head against the step. Blinking in a delirious manner he slowly closed his eyes and blacked out.

As he blacked out the last thing he heard were people calling his name and hundreds of hands grabbing him. The last thing he saw was a pair of brown eyes staring at him in concern. He didn't know whose eyes they were but he may have just fallen in love with them.

* * *

**A/N**: So I left it on a cliff-hanger there, didn't I? ;)

And now everyone knows and by the way, when everyone knows it means the story's only got a few chapters left. Sorry to say this but my story is coming to an end. It had its good times and bad times but we shall forever live on in memories of this story…

Worst thing I could have ever wrote in an author's note :| Oh well, hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review :D


	13. These pills don't make me love you

**Title**: All's fair in love and-Oh screw it! He's _mine_!

**Characters**: Nearly all the people in Glee except for Blaine because I just plain don't like him. I don't _**hate**_him but something about him gets on my nerves

**Rating**: T for now

**Summary**: The girls are in a competition for a prize, a prize so out of their reach it seems almost impossible but who says they cared for rules? **Bi-sexual!Kurt**

**Pairings**: Kurt/Rachel, Kurt/Quinn, Kurt/Mercedes, Kurt/Brittany, Kurt/Santana, Kurt/Tina and a slight hint of Finn/Kurt

**Warnings!** Bi-sexual!Kurt, Some swearing, ooc for everyone but then mostly all stories on here are ooc if they're not in the original plot, Slash for maybe one chapter

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything in this story other than probably a few background people. Ryan Murphy owns Glee and any pop star, actor/actress, comedian, TV star or anything famous belong to themselves! Also songs belong to themselves as well!

**A/N**: Reviews!

Avette- Thank you. I'm glad you like it so much and I'm beginning to update faster now so you hopefully won't be waiting long :)

Mewisbetterthanyou- Yep, I'm talking about Santana. Sorry about that. Kurt/Brittany friendship and romantic scenes are still going to be there though and who knows, Kurt might not have actually fallen in love with Santana. I've already been bribed with cookies XD Cookies are the only thing that work on me. Awe, thank you. I'm always worried about my writing skills because they always seem boring to me. You are such a super person yourself. I always look forward to your reviews :)

Now for the pairing poll. And remember you can vote throughout all the chapters and if you change your mind about a pairing and decide for another just tell me and I'll take one vote from the pairing you picked and add it to the other. Also if you pick threesome or foursome or whatever I add a vote to the people in that threesome etc.

Brittany: 8

Rachel: 1

Santana: 14

Quinn: 6

Tina: 1

Mercedes: 4

On with the story! :3

* * *

**Finn's POV **

He didn't know what to think as his brother lay in the hospital bed. It all happened so fast it was like it had never happened. But the evidence was there lying on the hospital bed. Kurt looked so small unconscious and pale. He wanted to know who had hit him but he couldn't think of who it would be.

He had called his mum and Burt but he had no clue what to say to them when they had asked what had happened because he was still trying to get over the shock of it all.

"Finn, honey, are you okay?" Carole asked. Finn looked at her with the same wounded puppy look he had on when his father died.

"Mum, I don't know what happened" Finn replied and hugged his mum.

Burt stood off into the corner and pacing. Nothing like this should have happened. He had got rid of that bully that was hurting him but then this goes and happens. He saw Rachel sitting on a nearby seat and decided to go and ask her.

"Uh…are you one of Kurt's friends?" Burt asked uncomfortably.

"Yes" Rachel remained silent after that and her face showed many different emotions. Shock, anger, guilt and sadness. The one Burt picked out the most was guilt because he always saw it on Kurt's face when they were talking about dating. Kurt was always guilty towards his dad that he was gay. True, he's not really now, not fully anyway but Burt had to try and get it through Kurt's head that no matter what he looked like or what he was Burt would always love him.

"So do you know what happened?" Rachel looked up at the question and Burt saw a few tears at the corner of her eyes. Shaking her head in a no gesture Burt sighed.

"Never mind. Thanks and don't stay here too long. He'll be out soon, I'm sure" Burt smiled and walked off.

Looking around he decided to go and grab a coffee. Being in a hospital had that kind of effect on you.

Finn looked and saw Burt walking off. After a few minutes he saw Mercedes run after him for reasons he'll never know. Why would Mercedes want to talk to his step-dad?

Finn shook his head and scratched is head. Maybe he could go and see how Kurt was doing now? They wouldn't let him in earlier for some reason. He thought he had a right as he is Kurt's big brother but maybe there was something they weren't telling him.

He saw his opportunity when a nurse walked out of the room. Jogging up to her he stopped her to ask. "Excuse me, miss. Can I go and see Kurt now? He's my brother" Finn furrowed his eyebrows as he saw the nurse dart her eyes around the room.

"Alright…but only for a couple of minutes and it has to be you only"

Finn smiled and thanked her before walking in and taking a look around the room. It was like any normal hospital room. It had its television propped up on a stand. It had one window letting in minimum light and a table right next to his bed that held flowers, a couple of cards and wrapped up chocolate croissant. Awe, he wanted that croissant. Maybe if Kurt wasn't looking….

"Finn…? I-is that you?"

'_Dammit!' _

"Hey Kurt, you're awake" Finn replied smiling softly.

"I can't believe I'm the one hospitalized. Those girls were the ones in the fight, not me" Kurt croaked out and chuckled painfully. Finn spotted a glass of water on the table and handed it to Kurt who gulped it down fast.

"I still can't believe they were fighting…over…over you. No offense, I don't even mean it like that. I meant, you know, cause it's really weird and I uh, shit, I'm not good at this explaining stuff" Finn slapped his hand to his forehead and rubbed it feeling the stress of this whole day.

"Finn, don't worry. I understand what you're saying to me" Kurt sighed. "I don't really get it myself to be honest. I mean, why me? Just a week ago I was gay and now suddenly a bunch of girls who I thought were only my friends are suddenly claiming me for their own. I just don't understand why it has to be me? Do they really think that just because I'm bi-sexual I'm going to fling myself at them" Kurt sat up in his bed and winced. Looking down at the light blue cotton sheets he picked at the fraying material not knowing what had overcome him to suddenly spurt out everything to his brother. Normally Finn would find something like this too awkward which was kind of the reason why Kurt never told him anything.

Finn bit his lip as he thought about himself and the feelings he had been having. He didn't like it when Kurt was upset. Frowning, he suddenly realised that if he were to have these feelings for Kurt it would confuse his brother even more and his sexuality would be some crazy messed up train ride. Finn was so much in distress over this but he decided not to ponder on this around Kurt. Kurt needed him right now, not more stress than he's already had.

"Just ignore it for now. Try and get better instead of thinking about that" Finn smiled crookedly and got up.

"Are you leaving?" Kurt looked up and tried not to show his upset feelings over Finn leaving. He needed someone here but he didn't want to hold Finn against his will.

"Well, I was going to but-" Finn started but didn't finish because Kurt decided to cut him off.

"No, no, you can go. Don't worry; I need someone to keep my dad from going insane" Kurt smiled and waved Finn away who stood awkwardly around at first but then threw his hands up in the air and walking away. Kurt watched and wondered why Finn had talked to him about this. Finn, even with being his brother, wouldn't have willingly talked to him about his sexuality. The conversation would always normally turn awkward and they would go their separate ways.

**Kurt's POV**

Kurt turned at the sound of the door opening and without saying anything in came Santana. He didn't know what to say. She was the one person he wanted comforting from but also the least person he wanted to see.

"Hey…" Santana sounded uncomfortable and Kurt couldn't blame her. After all the embarrassing situations they were put in and then with him getting put in the hospital and basically, everything.

"I don't think 'hey' qualifies as an answer to what you and the other girls shouted out there" Kurt said and frowned. Just because he understood that both of them were put in the same humiliating experiences doesn't mean he was going to let that fight pass away like it was nothing.

"I know" Santana replied.

Everything was silent. Kurt got a tiny bit angry because of the lack of response but what do you expect from Santana? He was a little surprised that she had even came to see him but considering he didn't know why she was here he was going to give her time to explain why.

"Santana, I don't understand why you're here"

"I was worried. I know, you're not going to see it as making sense but I was seriously worried as I saw that you had blacked out and someone had punched you. Trust me, I didn't think I was going to come here either but I do care. I'm not devoid of human emotions, I can feel things. I just don't show them as much as you and the others" Santana walked closer and closer to Kurt's bed as she talked. Kurt sunk into his bed the closer Santana got and couldn't help but wonder when he had started to fear her.

"Alright, I get it but an apology would have been nice" Kurt demanded.

"You'll get a slap on the face if you carry on with that attitude" Santana threatened.

"Hey. I'm in a hospital bed and you dare to threaten me? That's low! Besides I could beat you any day. I may be little but I can pack a punch" Kurt snapped back right in Santana's face.

"Try me" Santana whispered.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" Kurt whispered back.

They didn't say anything as their faces were inches away from each other just staring each other down. The tension building up was making both of them feel it and they felt the distance needed to be gotten rid of but neither dared to break it.

The silence carried on until Quinn, Rachel and Brittany broke by walking through the doors looking guilty until they saw the position the two were in.

"Oh I see you're already at him as soon as you've seen him, Santana" Quinn bit out glaring.

"Jealous much?" Santana shot back.

"Girls, for god's sake, I've hardly seen any of you and you're already arguing" Kurt snapped.

The girls shut up after that and looked at each other as if in a silent agreement to not taunt each other…

…yet.

"Now please, just tell me, why are you…in competition for…me?" Kurt asked as he begged them for an answer.

"Shouldn't we wait for Rachel, Tina and Mercedes before telling you?" Quinn asked curious.

"Uh…sure" Kurt answered back.

There was another round of silence.

"Does somebody want to go get them?" Kurt asked looking at all of them.

"I'll go" Brittany chirped happily.

"Wonderful. Don't get lost on the way back here" Kurt said. _'Okay, maybe that was a little harsh' _Kurt thought.

"Um…Brittany, come back okay?" Kurt asked.

Brittany nodded and ran off in search of the others. Kurt sighed and fell back on the pillow looking up at the ceiling. Quinn and Santana looked at each other and then Kurt. Quinn walked towards his bed and placed her hand on his arm. She sadly watched as Kurt turned away and closed his eyes. Maybe it was a bad idea to question Rachel's grouping placement…

"Kurt, is there anything we can get to help you?" Quinn asked.

"Not really but thanks for asking" Kurt mumbled. Quinn gave up after that thinking it would be best to leave him alone.

Santana watched all of this from the seat she was currently sitting on. Something inside of her told her that she was somehow making things seem worse by just sitting there. She somehow wished she could be closer to Kurt but she had made herself as far away as possible from him the moment they met. Maybe this was karma paying her back for all the horrible stuff she did to the Glee club.

"Hey Kurt…" Rachel's sad voice brought her back to reality as she looked towards the doorway. There was the poorly dressed soloist herself in all her stitched animal glory.

"Kurt, are you feeling better?" Mercedes asked concerned. But Santana noticed another emotion lying under there. Was Mercedes that guilty? Mercedes didn't even do it…At least as far as Santana knew.

"Uh, Kurt, we would first off all like to apologize for putting you into hospital. We really didn't mean to. You're our friend, you mean the world to us, and we wouldn't do a thing like this ever again. We've also prepared a song for you" Tina blurted out. The last part got Santana confused. Song..?

Quinn glanced at Santana in bewilderment too.

Rachel, Tina, Mercedes and Brittany all stood at the end of Kurt's bed and lined up. They began singing in an upbeat tune.

(**Bold=Rachel**, _Italics=Mercedes_, Underline=Tina, _Underline italics=Brittany_, _**Bold italics=Santana**_, **Bold underline=Quinn**, _**Bold underline italics=All of them**_)

"_**La la la, la…la la (x2)"**_

"**When you're sad, when you're feeling low,**

**When you're hurt and don't know where to go.**

**Think of me, there I'll be. Anytime you need a friend"**

"_**When you're down **__and your luck runs out, or if you're __**in trouble or in doubt. **_**It's okay, turn my way. **_**Anytime you need a friend" **_

Quinn got up and joined them and Santana watched before joining in too.

"_**When you're scared I will stay with you. When you feel you're falling, **_**I will lift you.**

_**When your heart breaks I'll ease your aches. Whatever it takes I'm in. Anytime you need a friend" **_

Kurt rolled over and sat up slowly taking it all in.

"_**La la la l…la (x2)"**_

"**All our lives, **_**anywhere we are, **__just reach out, I'll never be too far._

"**Come what may, there I'll stay. **_**Anytime you need a friend"**_

"_**When you're scared I will stay with you. **_

_**When you feel you're falling I'll lift you.**_

_**When your heart breaks I'll ease your aches, whatever it takes, I'm in. Anytime you need a friend"**_

"_**When you need a friend, **_come what may, there I'll stay, until the very end."

"_Anytime, __**anytime you need a friend"**_

"_**La la la la…la (x2)**_

**Anytime…**

**I'll be there,**

_**Anytime you need **_**a friend" **

All the girls breathed in a breath of air as they relaxed. They were hoping that Kurt wouldn't be too mad.

Kurt looked at all of them and sighed.

"Okay, guys. Thank you. I do forgive you but I want to know what's going on with you guys. What was with that whole 'competition' thing?" Kurt asked.

The girls were silent until Santana stepped forward.

"Well, we all have some sort of feelings for…you and so we devised a plan or competition to find out who would get you. It's not really the best plan we could have come up with" Santana looked down and bit her lip as she tried to stop blushing.

Kurt remained looking at them like they had gone insane. What was he supposed to think to that?

"Uh…o-okay. So, are you guys still going to carry on with this even now knowing that I know?" Kurt asked.

"That's the thing. We figured we would have to stop considering it would be hassle towards you now that you know" Santana said.

"Well, I'm willing to let you guys carry on but there would have to be some rules. I don't know why you didn't make any to begin with" Kurt answered.

All the girls looked at one another and shrugged thinking 'Why the hell didn't we?'

"So grab up a seat and I'll go over everything" Kurt instructed.

Outside the room Carole watched as all the girls pulled up plastic chairs and sat around Kurt as he pointed fingers and spoke. She shook her head not bothering to even think about teenagers and their weird antics. She muttered 'Teenagers nowadays' and walked away.

"The rules are as followed:

No groping (he looked pointedly at Santana)

No talking badly about any other girl (this time Mercedes and Rachel got the eye)

Always make sure that if another girl is trying to" He struggled a bit on this word "capture my attention or trying to get my love or whatever bullcrap you can come up with then you are under no circumstances allowed to butt in or interrupt with anything

No fighting like you did to make me end up in hospital

And make sure to stick inside the rules" Kurt instructed as he batted himself in the head for even thinking this was a good idea.

"Kurt, we're sorry" Brittany apologized as she made her way towards him and pecked him on the cheek whilst stroking his hair back softly. Kurt found this comforting and relaxing so he closed his eyes. He could fall into a peaceful sleep like this.

The other girls sensing that Kurt wanted to sleep left and quieted down after that going off to grab a drink and something to eat. Brittany watched and smiled. They really did care about Kurt.

**Puck's POV**

He was badass. He was strong. He was the best person to ask for a beating and yet…

…he couldn't help feel sick and nervous for Kurt as he thought about the little soprano in the hospital. Sure, they hadn't been on the best of terms sometimes and maybe once or twice he had called out a snide remark to the shorter brunette but other than that Kurt was his boy. His friend, someone who he would look out for no matter what. But he really should have listened to him when he was yelling about the girls in the Glee room.

Maybe the feeling of wrecking over a friend was punishment for not looking out for the boy long enough before.

"Oi, Mohawk boy!" Mercedes loud voice boomed in his ears as he rubbed at his forehead. She handed him a coffee and he blinked. What?

"It's for you to keep your strength up although I don't think you'll need the coffee for much longer considering I think they'll be kicking us out soon" Mercedes frowned at the thought of leaving her best friend.

"Great…" Puck paused and stared down at the cup in his hands.

Mercedes watched him and observed the way his expression changed from time to time.

"I didn't think you cared about any of us that much, let alone Kurt" Mercedes commented as she watched the nurses and doctors walk by.

"Well, believe it or not, I do" Puck answered.

"It makes a change. I mean, I know you've changed but would it kill you to show you cared about us once in a while?" Mercedes said as she turned towards him frowning. Puck stared back at her and swallowed.

"How's Kurt anyway?" Puck asked hoping to change the subject.

"He's doing…well. I can't help but get the feeling though that he's hiding something. Every time he talks to Santana, Rachel and me he blushes, stammers and comes up with these excuses to get out of talking to us" Mercedes explained. "But then again when he's talking to Quinn and Santana he does that too. I don't get it"

Puck smirked and couldn't help but chuckle at what he had heard. Maybe he would have to have a talk with the little fairy.

"See ya, Mercedes, I'm going on home. Sitting in a hospital all day has drained me out" Puck called back over his shoulder as he made his way out of the hospital. Mercedes watched as the hunched back walked away. She really didn't know what to think of Puck anymore.

Puck made his way down the street and sighed. His eyes felt heavy and his back hunched with all the stress he felt as he remembered arguing with Finn earlier on that day.

_Flashback~_

"_Dude, I'm not saying I want you to change or anything. I just want my old friend back" Puck yelled as he walked after Finn who was walking away from him towards the little store along their street. _

"_And what makes you think I'm not your best friend still?" Finn yelled back as he stopped and turned around. _

"_Because you're so busy hanging out with Hummel all the time now that you don't have any time for me and you act all whipped around him" Puck stopped as well and stood in front of Finn with his arms crossed and a glare on his features. _

"_His name is Kurt and what do you mean by whipped?" Finn asked. _

"_I mean every time Kurt asks you for something you immediately run to the store and get it for him. He asked you a couple of days ago to help him get the coffee down from the cabinet and you ended up making him the damn coffee" Puck took his hand and rubbed his forehead trying to not yell. _

"_So what? What the hell is wrong with wanting to do stuff for my own brother?" Finn argued back. _

_Puck got so angry he snapped. "You act like a love sick puppy around him, man. You act all lovey dovey and it's weird!" _

_Finn remained silent and widened his eyes. _

_Puck looked at him and felt guilty inside for once. "Listen dude, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped" _

_Finn still remained silent. Puck raised his hand and slapped Finn across the back of his head. _

"_Dude, snap out of it. I said sorry" Puck said. _

"_Yeah…uh…it's okay, I think" Finn said slowly. It took him some time to come to his sense and realize he was standing in front of Puck._

"_Listen, I'm going for a walk" Finn said and walked off. _

_Puck watched and shook his head not knowing what to say. _

_End flashback~_

He got to his house and walked right up to his bedroom to think.

Okay, so maybe he did start that one but it was up to him to find out what his friends problem was. He was acting all weird around Kurt and as much as he, himself did it at least he knew the reason for it when it came to himself but with Finn, it was different. Finn always had this icky smile on his face with Kurt. Finn always helped Kurt with everything. Finn always hung around Kurt nowadays.

Finn always is a stupid moron!

Finn….

….has a crush on a dude. Namely Hummel. Kurt Hummel.

Puck slapped himself in the face and gasped. How'd he not realize it before? All the love sick faces and all the helpful deeds. It all added up. Finn is gay…

Puck sat down on his bed and dragged his right hand down his face. What on earth should he do? This was the biggest news he had heard so far if you didn't count Kurt landing in hospital. Should he talk to Finn about this or should he ask Kurt for help?

Puck lay down on his bed. No, telling Kurt would only cause more drama and after that whole baby drama and Kurt moving away and then coming back was just too much even for a badass like himself.

Puck closed his eyes as he felt all the stress from today's events wash away with all his thought on the matter. Sleep was what he needed right now. Anything else could wait until a later time. Maybe he could just forget about everything and be done with it. It wasn't his problem to solve nor was he even going to talk to Kurt about this anyway.

Puck fell asleep quicker than he thought he could that night and didn't think about anything to do with Finn being gay and Kurt in hospital again.

**Kurt's POV**

Everyone had left when he woke up and all the noise he could hear was the coughing of the ill patients and the business of staff workers. The smell of medicine and bad food invaded his room and made him scrunch his nose up in disgust. The only time he would ever want to smell that is if he was in McKinley's welfare office but that would only be because he would spend about two minutes in there at the most.

He felt lonely. Every now and again a nurse or doctor would come in and check up on him but that wasn't your friends. They weren't genuinely friendly. They were professionally friendly, not meaning anything by their kind gestures. It made him sad to think of everyone back at their comfortable homes. They had a nice bed to sleep in and a warm cosy greeting from whoever they lived with.

Slowly he brushed his hands through his hair and sighed in betterment. Honestly, the one time he could be happy and it was with her. A her. Mind you, when he had time to think about it he could reason with himself on why. She was, in his mind, perfect and unforgettable; Unforgettable because her loud mouth and bitchy comments made it hard not to listen to her.

Her voice played over and over in his head. He somehow wished life was back to the way it was. That way he wouldn't have to deal with these feelings and he wouldn't have to worry about the blushes that keep sprouting on his cheeks. Honestly, you would think someone like him would be a little more proper about love than this. Considering his fiasco with Finn though he could say this was his way of dealing with love but he wasn't ready to admit that just yet.

A nurse walked into his room and placed a cup down onto his desk. She then took the woollen blanket on his quilt off and placed a new one down. After doing all that she took off the bandage on his head and replaced it with a new one. Kurt remained silent the whole time and didn't even raise his eyes when the nurse placed a couple of tablets down on his table.

"Sleep well" The nurse said before walking out of the door. That was the first decent thing to be said by any of the staff around here. It wasn't like Scrubs here where they actually cared about you and did wacky stuff for you. Although if he were to have a doctor like Doctor Cox he would probably piss himself from fear.

Kurt fell asleep not wanting the whole night to revolve around the staff of this hospital.

_The next morning_

Kurt opened his eyes slowly noticing the morning light coming from his window and sat up. Stretching his arms out, he almost missed the tray sitting down neatly on the table stand next to him. Not waiting another second he shoved it all down. In any other circumstances he would be delicate with his food and would be embarrassed to be seen eating like a buffoon but he saw no one around so he didn't have to feel so closed in about himself.

After wolfing down his entire breakfast, which didn't taste the least bit appetizing, Kurt noticed a few books sitting innocently on the table. He knew he was being let out today so he may as well do something to pass on the time.

A few minutes went by before he heard two people talking outside of his room. One of them he thought he recognized but it was so muffled that he didn't understand anything being said outside of this room.

Brittany suddenly burst through the door beaming so bright he could have sworn she had token some sort of drug. Maybe everyone was right.

"Hi Kuuuuurtie!" Brittany said in a very loud and happy voice.

"Hey Britt, how are you doing?" Kurt asked after the rather loud greeting.

Brittany say down on the chair next to his bed. "I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm getting better. My head does pound a bit sometimes but other than that I'm feeling a hundred per cent better" Kurt smiled.

"Good because everyone is missing you and so I am" Brittany said twiddling with the blanket on Kurt's bed. Kurt smiled softly at the girl who acted like a child way too many times. Combing his hand through her hand he hummed a tune. Brittany lay her head down on Kurt's bed and listened to the quiet and calming tone. It made everything around them drown out. No longer could they hear the dreary noises of doctors instructions drone on and on and no longer could they hear the other patients jabbering on at each other. It was just the two of them and it was lovely.

"Brittany!"

Well, it was only them two until Santana waltzed through the door, her hips swaying with the skirt she had chosen to shove on. Kurt felt his heart thump painfully against his chest as he tried to control his blood from going to his cheeks. It was difficult to resist your feelings when the object of said feelings was making her way towards you and your friend.

"Britt, I've been looking all over for you" Santana breathed out as she looked at the two of them.

"Ah Santana, how nice of you to drop by to see how I'm doing what with my head being slammed against a floor and all" Kurt smirked. He couldn't help the bitch inside of him. It came naturally.

"Hmm, well, it looks like you're better anyway, right?" Santana smirked back at him.

"Well, just barley but I'll let this little inconvenience slide" Kurt replied before looking at Brittany. "You better go, Brittany. I'll be out soon so you won't be missing me for too long"

Brittany looked crestfallen for a minute before perking up at the last part. "Okay. See you, Kurt" Waving goodbye, Brittany walked out of the room. Santana watched her go until she turned back to Kurt. She pecked him on the cheek.

Blushing, Kurt leaned back. "Hey, I thought I said no groping or anything of the sort!"

"That wasn't a grope" Santana said smirking before making her way out the door seeing if she could catch up with Brittany.

Kurt sighed, still blushing. What would he do if his heart exploded?

It was at least half an hour before his dad arrived at the hospital looking agitated. Kurt looked worried as he saw his dad's anger. What happened? He really didn't like it when his dad was angry because he didn't want another heart attack incident.

Burt walked through the door and walked up to Kurt's bed. "Ready to go, little buddy?"

"Dad, wait. What's wrong?" Kurt asked with a confused expression.

"Let's just say I've found the culprit" Burt helped Kurt out of bed afraid one move would harm him.

"Dad, I'm fine. I'm not that fragile. What's this about finding the culprit or whatever?" Kurt made sure to keep a steady hand on his father's arm just in case. Kurt then walked into bathroom and got changed into proper clothes. He came back out and waited for his father to explain.

"Well, you know how no one knew who had hit you. Well, I know who it is" Burt said as they made their way towards the reception. "You know that friend of yours, the one with the attitude and weird zebra clothing?" Kurt nodded. "Yeah, well, even your best friends can harm you and apparently it was her"

Kurt gasped. "How do you know it was her?"

"She came up to me yesterday and started explaining everything and apologizing over and over again. I had to try and calm her down quite a bit and tell her that it was an accident. She still thinks it's her fault even now" Burt explained as they reached the reception. Kurt looked down and instantly regretted not trying to get in contact with Mercedes.

Once they had left the hospital and gotten into Burt's car Kurt called Mercedes on his cell phone. The ringing sounded through his ears and before long Mercedes voice could be heard.

"Hello, Mercedes speaking"

"Mercedes, it's me, Kurt" Kurt answered trying not to sound too hopeful.

"Kurt? Oh my god, are you okay? I am so sorry with everything. I mean, I don't know if you heard but I am deeply regretting it, just so you know. Listen to me, I will buy you-"

"Mercedes, I heard and don't worry. I'm not blaming you for any of this. You have no need to do me anything" Kurt cut her off before she started blabbering on about her wrong doings and everything in between. Mercedes really was a brilliant friend.

"Are you sure because I can do you any favour that you want?" Mercedes offered.

"Well, I would like to go and grab a Starbucks coffee if it's not too much to ask" Kurt grinned.

"Sure. Anything for my number one friend" Mercedes voice sounded down the phone before he heard another voice in the back ground yelling about phone bills.

"Yeah, alright, you crazy ass!" Mercedes yelled back and Kurt could have sworn he heard a loud, booming chuckle after she had said that. "Listen, my dad's yelling at me about phone bills and my uncle isn't exactly helping by joking around here so I'll see you later at one?"

"Okay. Be sure to make your uncle stay in check" Kurt chuckled as he heard a feminine voice shout in the background saying "Is that Kurt? Lemme talk to him!"

"I'm guessing that's your aunt?" Kurt giggled.

"Yep and she won't let up. Anyway, bye"

Kurt flipped his cell phone shut with a smile as he looked out the front of the car watching the trees go by.

"Good talk?" Burt asked. Kurt nodded, smiling still and waited out the journey.

It wasn't till much later did they finally get home and as soon as they did Kurt ran right through the front door. Finn looked up at the sound of the door and beamed brightly as soon as he was Kurt. Running towards Kurt he picked the smaller boy up and spun him into a hug. Kurt laughed and yelped at the hug.

"Be careful" Burt said and Finn blushed, grinning sheepishly as he placed Kurt down.

After being placed down Kurt walked over and gave Carole a hug. It was a bit awkward but they had both gotten used to each other now, enough to watch girly movies and go groceries shopping together. Even still he knew she wouldn't want to take the place of his real mum and he silently thanked her for that.

"Right, well I had breakfast in the hospital but I am starving. They serve the most awful tasting food there" Kurt rubbed his hands together as he walked over to the big table in the middle of the kitchen. Finn soon joined him sitting down in the seat next to him. Carole got to work on making something to eat and Burt sat across from Finn and Kurt.

Kurt really better being at home. Nothing in that hospital made him feel all happy inside other than knowing they were helping him get better. But nothing beats your family smiling at you and their delicious cooking.

"Umm, Kurt I may have went into your room and broken something. I'm really, really, really, really sorry. Please don't kill me" Finn said desperately.

Kurt sighed. Well, they had won him over with something. At least there he didn't have to worry about his precious Lady Gaga CD's snapped in half or his fashionable clothes being destroyed.

Patting Finn on the back he reassured him that it was alright and had nothing to worry about.

Yeah, he would probably kill him later when these pills wore off…

* * *

**A/N**: So now you have an idea of Kurt is starting to gradually gain feelings for. You all voted on it and you got it :D To be honest I kind of like Kurt/Santana and you have no idea how many embarrassing situations in store for the pair of them and not just with each other. Mwahahahahahaha!

…I am so pathetic :|


	14. Coffee Love and Giving Up

**Title**: All's fair in love and-Oh screw it! He's _mine_!

**Characters**: Nearly all the people in Glee except for Blaine because I just plain don't like him. I don't _**hate **_him but something about him gets on my nerves

**Rating**: T for now

**Summary**: The girls are in a competition for a prize, a prize so out of their reach it seems almost impossible but who says they cared for rules? **Bi-sexual!Kurt**

**Pairings**: Kurt/Rachel, Kurt/Quinn, Kurt/Mercedes, Kurt/Brittany, Kurt/Santana, Kurt/Tina and a slight hint of Finn/Kurt

**Warnings!** Bi-sexual!Kurt, Some swearing, ooc for everyone but then mostly all stories on here are ooc if they're not in the original plot, Slash for maybe one chapter

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything in this story other than probably a few background people. Ryan Murphy owns Glee and any pop star, actor/actress, comedian, TV star or anything famous belong to themselves! Also songs belong to themselves as well!

**A/N**: Reviews!

Nuthin But a 'D' Thang- There will be plenty more Kurtana ;P Thank you!

Mewisbetterthanyou- Yay! A cookie! –nibbles on cookie- Thank you. I will :)

Xx-Lou-xX- Thank you so much. Yeah, I kind of have this weird hatred towards him. Sorry if you like him. I won't bash him or anything. Hmm, well, you'll have to wait and see if they're together ;) Bi!Kurt is yummy. Thank you! I'm glad you like it so much =D

Now for the pairing poll. And remember you can vote throughout all the chapters and if you change your mind about a pairing and decide for another just tell me and I'll take one vote from the pairing you picked and add it to the other. Also if you pick threesome or foursome or whatever I add a vote to the people in that threesome etc.

Brittany: 8

Rachel: 1

Santana: 14

Quinn: 6

Tina: 1

Mercedes: 4

On with the story! :3

* * *

**Mercedes POV**

She was waiting nervously in Starbucks. Why did this whole loving him thing have to be so…open? It was once a closed book but now a wide and broad stand waiting right in front of him to humiliate her. If only the other girls had not confessed. What everybody failed to realise was Mercedes at the back sweating and nervously darting her eyes back and forth trying her hardest to will down the urge to dart far, far away from it. What all the other girls were lucky for was that they weren't Kurt's best friend. They weren't the ones who could potentially be ruining the greatest friendship they ever had.

Why did it have to be her? Everything had gone so well in her life. Except for the occasional bullying but then again she wasn't bullied much like the others. She got slushied that's for sure but considering what the others had been through it wasn't anything to compare by.

Her thoughts got popped when she heard the little bell ringing signifying the arrival of another customer. Lifting her head up Mercedes replaced her worried and angst ridden frown with a forced and worn-down smile. Hopefully it wouldn't be too obvious that it was fake but then she remembered this was her best friend she was talking about and no matter how much she didn't want to admit it Kurt knew her inside and out. She was an open book to him.

Kurt sat down on the plastic chair across from her and she admitted in her head to thinking about holding hands with him across the table.

"Hey Mercedes, it's been quite a while" Kurt said with a weary smile.

"We saw each other the other day at the hospital and we talked to each other yesterday" Mercedes reminded him with a slight teasing manner edged into her words.

"Hey, forgive me but I couldn't help feel like it was further apart than that when it's you" Kurt smiled a little goofily and Mercedes couldn't help the blood that rushed up to her cheeks and the goofy grin that spread across her face.

Kurt, seeing her lovesick stare, immediately tugged on his collar and nervously tried to change the subject. Really, it would be harsh of him to lead her on like that and this was his best friend he was talking about.

"Um…so how's everyone been? Last time I checked Jesse wanted Rachel back" Kurt, for some reason scowled a bit at that, and clenched his fist.

"What? You're kidding me, right? Where did you hear this?" Mercedes gasped out in shock. What the hell had she missed? Kurt was the one who was in hospital and yet somehow he had found more gossip than her.

"Quinn told me after visiting me yesterday. It shocked me too. I really hope she doesn't go back to him" Kurt replied.

"Kurt, if you're not too embarrassed with me saying this but Rachel…she likes…you" Mercedes bit the inside of her cheek as she told him this. "You know this"

"Yeah but how sure are we that Rachel wouldn't just ditch the idea of liking me to go with someone else?" Kurt replied.

"Oh please, this is Rachel we're talking about. She's obsessive, especially when it comes to men. You know she's going to do anything to make you hers" Mercedes pointed towards him at the last three words while Kurt gulped and blushed.

He did know what Rachel was like. She was the same with Finn and all the rest of the guys she dated. Heck, she even had the guts to ask out Blaine even with knowing Kurt had liked him. He sighed. This meant a long trip down memory lane with all the same habits of hers popping up around him. To be honest it was irritating as hell at points but cute at the same time but it would be worse if it was aimed at him.

"So, how's your head?" Mercedes asked at the silence.

"It's fairing up. I tried walking around yesterday without feeling dizzy but that didn't work but today it actually feels a lot better when I walk around" Kurt smiled.

"Well, it's good to know that we can finally sit down and have a talk without feeling….Oh my god! It's not awkward right? I mean, with me having feelings for you and all" Mercedes eyes widened and she bit her lip.

"No Mercedes, things could never be awkward enough to split us apart. You're my friendship soul mate. No-one and I mean, no-one, could take your place as my number one friend" Kurt looked down at the coffees they had ordered not too long ago and decided to try something. He got the stick that you use to stir the coffee with and dipped it into the Mocha.

Mercedes watched perplexed as Kurt drew with the stick onto the tissue on the table. She blushed as she saw he had drawn a heart made out of the froth.

"This is to show that no matter who I end up marrying you will still have half my heart" Kurt explained. His cheeks showed a nice rosy tone to them and his smile gradually turned into one that showed his teeth. Mercedes saw this and that's when it hit her.

…She would never have a place in Kurt's heart as his girlfriend.

…She needed to move on from her dreams.

…She needed to face reality.

…Kurt wasn't hers.

**Rachel's POV **

Rachel waited outside of the big superstore. She knew people were staring at her. They always did when someone was standing around not doing anything. It was tempting her to walk off and forget the whole thing but she stuck it out because she knew that he sounded desperate on the phone and she couldn't just ditch him.

After a while she heard a call of her name. Looking over she saw someone who she hasn't thought about for some time.

"Hey Rachel!" Jesse spoke with a lot of enthusiasm for someone who said he just wanted to meet up as friends. Quinn had warned Rachel that there might have been some feelings there still within Jesse but she hadn't said anything more on the matter which left Rachel wondering what on earth Jesse would want with her.

"Hi" Rachel said and walked with Jesse beside her heading down town. They weren't going anywhere, just walking but it was enough for Rachel.

"I'm glad you accepted to meet up with me. To be honest I actually didn't think you would turn up or even hear me out. I thought that the moment you heard me on the phone you were going to hang up" Jesse chuckled lightly and smiled in a nervous manner.

"I almost did…" Rachel answered which made Jesse more uncomfortable as he shifted his hands in his pockets and kept his eyes forward this time. He did steal some glance at Rachel every now and again but it was rare and Rachel brushed it off.

"So, why did you want to talk to me, Jesse? You haven't spoken or bothered to see me in what? A year?" Rachel moved her eyes over Jesse's tense form letting herself try to keep the bitterness out of her tone.

Jesse gnawed his teeth on his lips and coughed. "Well, um…it's something…unbelievable really. You probably won't believe me at first. Trust me, I didn't do anything at first because I was so busy sinking in shock"

Rachel kept silent and nodded her head listening to him.

"I have to tell you that…I haven't stopped thinking about you, Rachel. It's been hard to try and get over you when I see you everywhere in my thoughts. It's nerve wracking having your heart flutter over someone you betrayed. Yes, I know and can admit I betrayed you…and your friends"

Rachel was shocked. Okay, only mildly shocked considering Quinn had warned her but even the warning couldn't stop her from feeling the hit of someone telling you they still thought about you and possibly still had feelings for you.

"This is all a little bit sudden for you probably but I know that once I have a grasp on something that is right I don't let go. I want our relationship, Rachel. We would make it this time. I know it and if you'll just give me a chance I want to give it my all again" Jesse explained.

Rachel stopped and kept her head down. Brining her eyes up to meet his Jesse waited for her response.

"Jesse, you had your chance. I don't care how deep your feelings run for me, you still have the fact that you betrayed me and my friends who are like family to me now" Rachel frowned.

"I know, I know but listen to me. We've got to make this work"

Rachel stopped him from carrying on. "No, we haven't got to make it work. I've moved on from you and I…can't just lay my heart on the line like that again for you. Besides, I like someone else" Rachel moved forward but stopped in her tracks when Jesse came and stood in front of her.

"Someone else?" His face showed confusion and hurt before jealousy swept over his features.

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is and he is sweet and kind and everything you're not!" Rachel raised her voice on the last word and turned around to go the other way.

"It's Finn, isn't it?" Jesse's voice showed depression and a little bit of selfishness in there but it was ignored.

"Actually…no" Rachel said slowly smiling at the thought of the real boy who had caught her attention. Her heart sighed in joy at the thought of him.

"But then…who? Puck? Artie?" Jesse was perplexed. When he had first met Rachel she was so deeply infatuated with Finn he had worried that his plan would not work. At that time it did work but that wasn't the point.

"None of them" Rachel thought about whether she should actually tell him or not. "It's Kurt…" Rachel bit her tongue and cursed it for blurting things out when she wasn't ready.

"Kurt? Who's that…?" Jesse asked himself. He scrunched his eyebrows in thought when suddenly it dawned on him. His eyebrows raised in surprise and his eyes widened. "Kurt! The gay one?"

"For your information he's bi-sexual and yes, it's him" Rachel gritted her teeth in frustration.

There was silence and Rachel felt the tension crawl at her. Honestly, she really wished she could leave right about now. Rachel knew it would be rude but she stood up and started her way towards home.

"Wait!" Jesse called. Rachel turned and waited. "Can we at least meet up again? I want to at least be friends with you?"

Rachel thought for a minute and then nodded. "Fine but it'll take quite some time" With that she finally made her way towards home. God was she ever glad to be out of that awkward situation.

Jesse did seem like he had changed a bit but how could she trust him? Maybe in time but it seemed like too big a step.

What had happened to her sanity?

**Sam's POV **

Sam sighed as he shut the door of the motel behind him, not even looking back at it. He was that ashamed of it. He wasn't blaming his dad on any of this or anything but he couldn't help thinking about how wonderful his life was back when his dad actually had that job of his. He, himself, had tried finding a job himself to help out with everything but with all the people in this town trying to get jobs themselves he didn't exactly have the best chance.

"Sammie!" Sam turned and saw his little sister running up towards him. Crouching down he smiled at her.

"Where are you going?" The little blonde girl asked.

"I'm just going for a walk for a little while. Say goodbye to your brother for me, would you?" The small girl nodded looking crestfallen before hugging her brother close. He always went for walks nowadays.

Sam stood up and waved before turning back around and dropping his smile as soon as his little sister was out of sight.

Could his life ever get better? Sure, people tried helping him out but he still did miss the days when he and his family actually had a proper house and a place to sleep comfortably. Nowadays he hates waking up because he knows what he's waking up to.

His shoes kicked along the ground and his worn face showed how tired he was from sleepless nights. He still kept wishing for a better day where he actually didn't care about the way his life was now but he knew that it would be a long wait for that.

**Tina's POV**

She had some thinking to do. She had heard that Mercedes was dropping out of this whole love business with Kurt and to be honest, she would be lying if she said she hadn't been thinking about it herself. Sure, she still had feelings for Kurt but…it was tiring just fighting all the time especially when it was obvious who had captured his heart. It was like fighting a battle you knew you couldn't win. Mercedes was probably doing the smart thing by backing out because there were some girls who just were so persistent.

Her feelings were getting stronger but there was nothing she could do about the other girls and Kurt's feelings. If he liked someone else then who was she to try to come in between him and his feelings?

Tina walked out of her house bored. Nothing was going on today as it was a weekend which meant it was Saturday and which also meant it was one of those days where she had nothing to do. She thought about meeting up with Mercedes or Rachel or maybe even Brittany but she just decided to go for a nice quiet stroll around her block. No people around, no noise and no distractions.

Well on the way around her block Tina bumped into someone she could have done without this hour.

Rachel.

"Hey Tina" Rachel greeted chirpily. She was way too happy when she met up with one of her friends.

"Hey Rachel…" Tina said hesitantly as she walked slowly forward giving Rachel time to catch up. She wasn't about to be impolite towards Rachel and she didn't like it when people got angry with her so it's best to avoid running away from Rachel.

"So what are you doing out here?" Rachel asked grinning with her hands behind her back. Her polka dot skirt swished in the light breeze and her hair went along with it.

"Uh, just to think, you know" Tina answered slightly nervous. She really didn't feel like talking about what Tina was thinking about.

"What were you thinking about?" Tina widened her eyes. She was really nosy.

"I'd really rather not talk about it" Tina answered.

"Aw but I'm your friend, aren't I?" Rachel pouted and made a mock sad face.

"Yeah, you are, but I just don't want to talk about it" Tina continued her fast pace hoping Rachel would just get tired and decide to leave.

"Come on, you can trust me" Rachel continued pushing her.

"Rachel, its private" Tina answered in a voice that surprised even her. She didn't know she could sound so demanding. Unfortunately for her Rachel was stubborn and made people go mad with her constant questions to get the truth out of you.

"But Tina, I'm an excellent secret keeper" Rachel nagged.

"Weren't you the one to blurt out to Finn about the baby thing?" They had stopped and now were standing in front of a bench. Tina sat down and placed her hands in her lap as a nervous habit of hers. It helped soothed her for reasons even she didn't know.

"Well, yeah, but we really don't need to go into that detail and it doesn't really matter. So what were you thinking about?" Rachel giddily smiled as she sat down next to Tina and leaned forward a bit.

"Ugh, fine, alright. I'll tell you but you have to stop asking me after this about anything, got it?" Tina got a little bit frustrated but she couldn't help it. It just burst out of her before she could react.

"Promise" Rachel put a finger to her lips and made a zipping motion.

"Well, I was having second thoughts…about this whole ordeal with…Kurt and everything" Tina blushed and she bit her lip. This was more awkward than she thought it would be.

"Oh" Rachel's mouth shaped into a perfect 'O' shape and she looked down at her skirt un-creasing it slightly. She fell silent and Tina was thankful for the minute of silence from Rachel but it didn't last long.

"So, are you seriously considering…just giving up?" Rachel asked. Tina knew she had to get serious about this now.

"Come on Rachel, him and me, we never had any chemistry. We hardly talked, I tried hard but it didn't work. Do I still love him? Yeah, of course I do, but I know when something doesn't work and trust me, our relationship would never work" Tina looked down and it was silent for a minute. "I really do like him. You're quite lucky. I think you have a bit of a chance but I have to say there are a couple of people who have more chance"

Rachel looked up. "Mercedes?"

"No" Tina answered. "I know when Kurt stares at Santana, he's not just staring at her because he can and he's not staring at her like all the other guys do. I don't know about her but he's hooked. Completely" Tina smiled sadly as she thought about the fact that she probably never even had a chance.

"Whoa" Rachel wanted to be angry at the fact that Santana was mentioned but she had seen the way Kurt had stared at her. She didn't want to believe it at the time.

"Listen Rachel, I've got to get back now but I don't want you mentioning this conversation to anyone" Tina looked to Rachel to make sure she had heard and understood. Rachel's mouth was slightly open and she was staring into space at the bench but she was conscious enough to nod her head slowly.

Tina shook her head in what could be described as amusement and walked off sighing. Nothing could make her want to stay and spend more time talking about this but she had now officially dropped out of this competition and she was happy. She was sad about actually figuring out she never had a chance but she was happy that she never had to carry on being blinded by love. She could move on and she could let Kurt be happy with someone he actually had feelings for.

She just hoped all the other girls realised before they all got hurt.

**Brittany's POV**

She may not be smart but she knew when her friend, Santana, was in love. She saw it when Santana was in love with her and how her looks would watch her everywhere. People comment on how stupid she was but she knew better. She was a bit…below everyone but she could read people really well and that's what they all didn't realise other than Kurt.

Kurt was a really good friend for her. He understood her and didn't mock her for being who she was. Probably because it would be a bit hypocritical of him but she liked to believe it was because he liked her and wanted her to be happy and not sad. That's why Mr Quacks liked him because she liked him. Mr Quacks and she were inseparable so if Mr Quacks didn't like someone she wouldn't like them. But luckily Mr Quacks likes Kurt so she can hang around with him still.

Brittany sipped at her milkshake standing in the middle of the mall lost. She didn't know where she was but she just wanted to drink her milkshake. Maybe someone she knew would be around here. Brittany was in luck though when she saw Kurt walking past.

"Kurt!" Brittany ran to catch up to him.

Kurt raised his head and his eyes widened as he saw Brittany running towards him. Holding out his arms he scooped her up and hugged her to death.

"Britt, what are you doing here?" Kurt smiled and his eyes were wide in shock.

"Well, I was looking for a really cool hat for my cat to wear but then I got lost so I bought myself a milkshake" Brittany shook her milkshake in Kurt's face and smiled.

"Oh, I see" Kurt looked around. "I'm shopping around for a new sweater so I could help you if you want. It'll be fun, we can go and get something to eat after it" Brittany smiled at Kurt's enthusiasm and grabbed his hand letting him drag her towards various shops.

They rushed towards a small but expensive looking shop and made their way inside. Rushing around they tried on various hats and laughed as they tried on silly hats along the way.

"Hey Britt, what do you think?" Brittany turned around and almost burst out laughing.

Kurt was standing there wearing a hat with a chicken sat on top with its legs hanging down the side of Kurt's face. There was a flag sitting on top saying 'Squawk!' Kurt rolled his eyes at the unoriginal flag and put the hat back down on the shelf. Brittany picked up a pink feathered hat that adorned little fluffy monsters on top of it and started walking down an invisible catwalk. She strutted her way towards a mirror and then back down towards Kurt who was laughing and covering his face in his hands when Brittany blew him a kiss.

Brittany decided to make the most of this and strutted her way towards Kurt and leaned down in his face. She blew lightly on his face and kissed him on the nose.

Kurt blushed and grabbed Brittany's hand. "Brittany, we need to talk"

Brittany looked at him confused. This couldn't be good, right?

They walked into a changing room and slid down the wall to sit on the floor. Silence filled the small room until Kurt laid his head on Brittany's shoulder.

"Brittany, I don't think it's a good idea for you to try and get me to love you anymore" Kurt was blunt with it and he grabbed her hand stroking it making sure she was okay with it. "I love you, I really do, but I think we're better off as best friends. It's not that I don't want to stop hanging out with you or anything but…this is going to sound really weird but I love…someone else" Kurt blushed at the thought.

Brittany looked down at Kurt's hand stroking hers and sighed. Her lips twitched downwards. "Do you really still love me?" Brittany asked in a whisper. She felt hot tears roll down her face.

Kurt looked at her. "Of course I do, just not in the same way you love me"

"B-but you don't want me to love you this way, is that it?" Brittany choked up on her sobs. Kurt heard her sniffling and crying and rushed to pull her in a comforting hug.

"Brittany, listen to me. No matter what way I love you you've got to remember that I still love you. Please don't get upset with me, I don't like it when you're upset" Kurt rubbed her back gently with one hand and the other grabbed the back of her head.

"But I don't understand why you can't love me the way I love you. Am I hideous? I'm so confused" Brittany scrunched her face up as she could feel her nose running and her eyes start to itch from the constant tears that fell from them.

"Brittany, I don't ever want to hear you call yourself hideous. You're lovely and beautiful and I know not a lot of people call you this but I believe that you're smart in your own special way. Please don't let this get to you. I really didn't mean to hurt you" Kurt rocked Brittany back and forth. Brittany made her way out of his arms and stood up making Kurt stand up with her.

"If you don't mind I need some time to think about this" Brittany said and Kurt looked shocked before nodding. When Brittany and Kurt had made it outside of the store and back into the mall Brittany started walking away from a gobsmacked Kurt. He raised his hand and waved goodbye to her.

"Don't be hurt, Brittany" He whispered before his raised hand fell to his heart keeping it there.

How could anything like this make her sad you might be thinking? Well, Kurt made her feel special and she enjoyed being his only one and now she was nothing. She had stuff to think about and she needed time.

She needed a new heart.

**Finn's POV **

He saw his brother come back home and make his way down to his bedroom. Of course he had asked if he was alright and he got a mumbled fine in response so he didn't bother to ask anything else. He was never any good at these small intimate conversations where you get your true feelings out. It made him uncomfortable and embarrassed because he either didn't know what to say to comfort the person or he didn't know how to give them advice. And it was awkward when he last tried so he's never tried again.

He sat down and turned the telly on. Angelica, their dog now, jumped up into his lap and snuggled down for a nap. When he flipped channels he noticed nothing interesting was on so he left it on whatever channel it was on now and got up for the kitchen. Angelica followed him and Finn rummaged around the cupboards for some food before cheering when finding some pop tarts.

Finn was just happily munching away when something on TV caught his attention. Rushing back he sat down in front of it and listened to the news report.

"**The huge mall known as Ohio Shopperama, because some people are uncreative, have decided to have an all-out sales offer so now every single store in there is selling their products at reasonable prices!" **The news report held up a Frappuccino smiling. **"I got this Frappuccino for half the price is usually is so get down here while you can!" **

Finn stared at the TV with big, wide eyes not moving an inch. He suddenly grinned and grabbed his coat.

"Hey Kurt, get up here!" Finn called waiting for his brother to come upstairs. As soon as he had he threw Kurt's dark blue coat at his face.

Kurt caught it and looked at the tall teen with a confused expression on his face. "What the hell, Finn?"

"We're going to the mall" Finn said giddily. He moved to the front door.

"No, Finn. I've just came back from there, I'm not going back" Kurt made to walk back downstairs but Finn grabbed a hold of his wrist and dragged him to the front door. "No Finn!"

Finn looked up at him with pleading eyes making sure some tears were in the corners of his eyes. Kurt looked away for a minute and then looked back rolling his eyes. Nodding he put his coat on and headed for the door with Finn grinning and jumping around.

As they drove (or more like Kurt driving and Finn singing along to Rihanna) into the parking lot Finn started to get excited and bounced in his seat smiling out the window. Kurt rolled his eyes again but couldn't help the small smile that showed up on his face. He couldn't help the fact that he found his big brother adorable, could he?

When they had parked the car and had gotten out Finn grabbed Kurt by the hand and sped their way in trying not to hit other people who were there too for the big sale. Kurt was trying to keep himself upright so he knocked into a few people by accident but still managed to get in the store safely.

Once they were Finn had finally stopped and stared, breathing heavily. His face showed pure excitement and childish hyper emotions. His head went a million miles per hour looking back and forth, all over the place trying to search for the games shop.

"Finn, do you want to go to the game store and I'll meet you at that café over there for lunch at 3:00?" Kurt asked making sure Finn knew where he was pointing. Finn looked over and looked down at Kurt nodding eagerly. Kurt just smiled, patted Finn on the head and then left hoping Finn would be alright. He shook his head. This was Finn. Of course he would be-

Wait…this is Finn.

Oh, he's doomed.

Finn, mesmerized, just carried on his giddy way making sure he knew where he was going.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, I would have carried on with it from there but it was really late when I finished this and I knew how long it had been since I posted a new chapter for you guys so here it is :) Sorry for how short this is. And by the way, Tina and Mercedes are now going to be removed from the poll so you can't vote for them anymore. Sorry :(

The reason why I haven't had time to post it up is because I have officially left school and I am starting to write this book of my own hoping to publish it :D I'm hoping it won't take too long to write but it probably will. Anyway other than that I have also been revising for exams I still have to go into school for and I have been searching for a job at the same time so it's been a busy week and a half.

What I want to tell you is, if you have any questions you would like to know just ask. I don't mind answering questions :) Also let me know what you think in a review ^_^


	15. Happy BeginningEnding: LAST CHAPTER

**Title**: All's fair in love and-Oh screw it! He's _mine_!

**Characters**: Nearly all the people in Glee except for Blaine because I just plain don't like him. I don't _**hate**_him but something about him gets on my nerves

**Rating**: T for now

**Summary**: The girls are in a competition for a prize, a prize so out of their reach it seems almost impossible but who says they cared for rules? **Bi-sexual!Kurt**

**Pairings**: Kurt/Rachel, Kurt/Quinn, Kurt/Mercedes, Kurt/Brittany, Kurt/Santana, Kurt/Tina and a slight hint of Finn/Kurt

**Warnings!** Bi-sexual!Kurt, Some swearing, ooc for everyone but then mostly all stories on here are ooc if they're not in the original plot, Slash for maybe one chapter

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything in this story other than probably a few background people. Ryan Murphy owns Glee and any pop star, actor/actress, comedian, TV star or anything famous belong to themselves! Also songs belong to themselves as well!

**A/N**: Reviews!

Mewisbetterthanyou- XD Your enthusiasm makes me smile. I'm glad you like it that much. I know :'( Poor Britt. I thought that line was going to kill the whole chapter but I'm glad it didn't :) OH EEEEEEEEE! Thank you –nibbles on cookie- ^_^ Thank you for the review!

Xx-Lou-xX- Plenty of Kurtana coming your way in this chapter ;P I know. Brittany needs to stop crying because it breaks my heart too :( Thanks, my exam is over and the people say there looking at my application right now and they'll send me a reply as soon as they can :) Good luck on your exams. What year are you in if I may ask? My book is a biography, basically, because there's been a lot of crazy and really bad things happen in my life so it's something I'm working on with the encouragement from my mum who's actually the one who wants me to write this the most XD Mercedes and Tina had to give up because they really aren't suited for Kurt to be honest :| Besides I've already done a one-shot with Kurt/Tina for her so she should be happy. Wow, my answer to you is really long. Sorry about that XD

wormyrug- Sorry about that. It's just that I like Matt and I was sad that he left the season 1 so I put him in for good old times C:

Now for the pairing poll. And remember you can vote throughout all the chapters and if you change your mind about a pairing and decide for another just tell me and I'll take one vote from the pairing you picked and add it to the other. Also if you pick threesome or foursome or whatever I add a vote to the people in that threesome etc.

Brittany: 8

Rachel: 1

Santana: 14

Quinn: 6

On with the story! :3

* * *

**Brittany's POV **

_She was walking down the aisle all dressed in pale yellow. Her dress held cream coloured flowers that wrapped around the bottom and middle of her dress and she had a frill going down the side from the waist to the bottom. It looked stunning on her and floated as she walked. All the family and friends turned towards her as she stepped towards the archway trimmed with leaves and pale blue almost white roses. The bridesmaids were already there and she smiled at each one. _

_Looking up through her thin silver coloured veil she fluttered her baby blue eyes at her husband. He was standing there looking as handsome as ever in his black tuxedo with the white tissue sitting neatly in his left breast pocket. Tears almost came to the corner of her eyes as she saw him. She held her breath as she stepped up opposite him. _

_She smiled as he leaned over slightly telling her she looked beautiful. She grasped the flowers tighter in her hold as she felt her heart swell. The priest smiled and started stating the wedding talk. His words were loud and clear but her eyebrows scrunched together when they started to become a distant noise moving further and further away. _

_Suddenly Kurt started to move along with the words and he waved goodbye. She reached out her hand and tried screaming but no noise came out. She felt herself run forward but hands stopped her by grabbing her waist and arms. Tugging and tugging she tried running after him but nothing was working as whoever held her back was too strong. Tears ran down her cheeks and she breathed in raggedly. Things got hotter and the atmosphere threatened to make her faint. _

That's when Brittany woke up. Gasping and clutching at her chest she looked towards the digital alarm clock on her nightstand. It read 4:45 in the morning. Brittany ran a hand down her face and coughed. She felt so tired her eyes were drooping and her hands were shaking. When she went to rub her eyes she felt tears there as if she had been crying in her sleep.

"That must have been one powerful dream" Brittany whispered to herself. Pushing the covers off of herself Brittany leaned on her knees as her legs draped over the side of her bed. Walking towards the kitchen she clutched Mr Quacks to her chest still afraid of the dark. Once she made it to the kitchen she quickly turned the light on and made herself a drink of water. Glugging it down she blinked back the new tears that were threatening to spill over. Placing the glass in the sink Brittany sat at the kitchen table just staring into space.

And that's how her morning went. Trust me when I tell you she really could not face anyone this morning because of the way she looked and felt.

Brittany got up and dressed before realizing that she hadn't said good morning to her cat. Picking her cat up she hugged him and walked slowly downstairs not looking up so as to make sure she didn't trip. She really didn't fell like doing anything today but she knew her mum would be angry if she skipped school.

One day she wanted to be on her own. Could that just happen for her?

**Puck's POV **

He was walking down the corridor looking badass as ever. Making sure to flex his muscles as much as possible and winking at the random girls he didn't care about. Yep, he was amazing.

Speaking of girls, the Glee club girls weren't acting like they did that weird day when Kurt got hurt. They were so weird. First they were acting like they couldn't keep their hands off Kurt, then they were acting like beasts for him and now they're watching him from across their lockers. What was with girls and emotions?

They act all angry one time and then…they go back to being, you know, girls. Who are nice? He couldn't explain them, he was a boy. Why should he have to explain this stuff anyway? He didn't.

He walked into Glee club with a confident grin on his face as he plopped himself down in a seat next to Lauren, who came and joined Glee club last week, and smiled at her. He didn't know why he liked her or why he spent so long trying to get her to go out with him. Maybe the strength was a turn on or maybe she was the first girl who didn't drool at his feet so it was refreshing. He really couldn't say but he was okay with that.

"Hey Mohawk, done daydreaming?" Lauren Zizes was sitting there with her hands crossed against her chest, glaring at him. "Are you going to ask me how I am?"

That normally would have pissed him off so much he would have broken something but right now he felt like making out with her.

"How are you?" Puck felt so ashamed that one girl changed him from bad boy to whipped douche.

"Hmm, well, I'm feeling better since you stopped being a moron and decided to actually talk to me" Lauren smirked because she never smiled.

But he could deal with that because there was something about her that changed his outlook on everything which made him realize that things could be nice without his douche-bag ways.

**Santana's POV**

She walked down the corridor where no-one else seemed to be walking because they had all made it to their lessons but she had Glee club so she was safe. Was anybody else as late as her or was she the only one?

The corridors were dim and the polished floors made her shoes sound louder than they were with the echoing noises coming from her steps. The glasses holding trophies made her reflection glimmer with the nice cleaning job they had on a regular basis and she smiled as she saw her reflection showed a nice slim, young girl with a pretty smile. She liked to feel confident about her body, she had no problem with that, but it was her personality that she didn't like. She was always trying to seem more confident than she actually was because she didn't want people to think she was weak. If they knew how weak she actually was they would find it easier to break her and she didn't want or need that.

She knew Brittany was always trying to get her to out herself about everything. Britt was always telling her it's best to be herself and people would like her more if she showed them her true colours but Britt was naïve to the fact that people in high school feast on fear and weaknesses. If she showed people what she truly was like then she would have no doubt she would be one of those girls sobbing alone in her room by the end of the week.

Maybe under her tough exterior she could show some people her nice side? Of course it would be tough. She didn't even show Kurt her other side and she lov-Whoa!

Was she just about to say that..?

No, that's not right. She couldn't love anyone. She just thought of him as another boy who she could play and fool around with. Not anything more or less!

But then she couldn't deny the tiny feeling of fluttering in her stomach or the stuttering her heart did when he was near. If she could kiss him her face would flush in ways she didn't want to imagine. Is this what they called love? The only person she's actually loved for a while is….Brittany. She needed to talk to her best friend.

Running down the corridor now she entered the Glee club room with people staring at her as she grabbed Brittany's hand and ran back out with her telling her she needed a talk.

"Santana? What's going on?"

Santana looked down the ground and kept walking in a fast pace.

**Brittany's POV**

There was one thing she didn't like and that was her friend's and Kurt's face as she walked slowly into Glee club. Kurt's stare was especially un-nerving to her what with the tiny little argument they had in the mall.

She walked in and everyone turned to her and smiled other than Kurt who looked at her with a look of concern. She walked to a seat on her own and didn't look at anyone hoping no-one would ask her about why she looked down and depressed. She played with the ruffles in her skirt and tried to act like everything was okay. She looked up as soon as she heard Santana run into the room and looked startled as soon as Santana grabbed her hand. Santana lead them out of the room and she was looking straight ahead the whole time.

"Santana? What's going on?"

Brittany tried to keep her composure but she could tell that her worry had been showed in her voice. It was not like Santana to act like this so when she did Brittany worried. Santana's head lowered and she kept it down for the rest of the walk. Once they had wandered around a corner and into an empty classroom. Santana then let go of Brittany's hand and sat down slowly in a wooden desk that was placed in front of the teacher's desk. Brittany put her hands together and sighed.

"I….I need help" Santana whispered.

**Santana's POV**

Once the words she dreaded to say had tumbled out Santana clenched her teeth and scrunched her eyes up at the thought of actually confessing this. Breathing slowly through her nose she exhaled and tried continuing.

"You know…there's only one person who I've actually admitted to being in love with…or you should know" Santana looked up and smiled shakily.

"Yeah, you told me you were in love with me and it's okay if you're still a Lebanese. I totally understand"

Brittany, as clueless as usual.

"Well, I think I might be in love with someone else and…I need…to make sure" Santana looked Brittany dead in the eyes to make sure her best friend knew she was serious.

Santana saw Brittany look down and clench her fists at her side while her body was shaking slightly. Santana was a bit worried at first about what happened to make Brittany like this. "Britt..?"

"Is it Kurt?"

Santana flinched at the tone of her voice not having ever heard this tone of voice from Brittany. It sounded like a mother about to scold a child or maybe something even harsher.

"Yes" Santana breathed out.

She saw Brittany breath fast and her fists seem to be making her nails dig into her palms and make her fingers and knuckles white. She suddenly gasped in shock as Brittany started flowing with tears.

"Brittany, why are you crying?" Santana rushed to her best friends side about to hug her but got slapped away.

"How much do you really love him?"

Santana stayed silent as she didn't know how to answer the big question. How do you answer something so deep and meaningful? It didn't click earlier how much she actually liked him but something told her to burst out how much she wanted to hug and kiss him, wanted to hold hands and snuggle together. It hit her how much she would miss him if he were to ever leave her and if he were to ever reject her she would feel her heart break into a million pieces.

Santana looked at Brittany and then her pupils grew in size at the thoughts that were running throughout her mind. Her eyelids closed slightly and she felt her ponytail brush against the nape of her neck as her head tilted forward slightly. When she reached her hands to her right cheek she felt warmth and realized she was blushing ever so slightly.

"I…" Santana started and then paused. "I can't believe how much I love him to be honest. If I were able to show you how much I loved him the time for me to take showing you would be infinite. It pains me to think that I'm only one in the millions of girls he could give his love to and how would he choose me out of all them? My heart yearns for him to reach out to me and grasp me within his arms before telling me he loves me too" Santana smiled as her eyes were almost closed at this point.

"I thought this was all going to be a game and honestly, that's all it was at first but I've slowly grown to feel more for him. Maybe I'm stupid considering there would have to be a lucky star shining over me for him to love me but I can't help my feelings towards him. They make me happier than I've ever felt before and I know that somewhere down the line, if I ever do get married then I'm going to look back and remember what I could have had if only I had spoken up. But you know what?" Santana looked up with tears in her eyes and a small shaken up smile on her face.

"The pain of rejection causes me to fall back into my shell and leave him hanging there without him actually knowing how much I want him to say those three words to me" Santana crossed her arms across her chest and finally let a few tears fall from her brown eyes now glittering under the small light coming from the corridor.

Brittany looked at her best friend with a shocked expression on her face not knowing what to say. This was the biggest confession from Santana she's ever heard. She knew as well as anybody else that Santana was someone you couldn't crack with anything.

Santana suddenly felt a pair of arms around her and looked at Brittany. Her best friend was snuggling in and she could feel her cheeks were wet and she could tell Brittany was smiling.

"Santana, you do whatever you can to get him. You know I'll support you with whatever you do and I…do have feelings for Kurt but you obviously are so in love with him, more than any of the other girls. I'm kind of happy that you love him the way you do because this is actually the first time you've shown such strong emotions" Brittany held Santana in her arms for a while longer before taking Santana's hand and leading her out of the room. "Now, do you want to go back to Glee club?"

Santana nodded and laughed a bit as she wiped away tears on her cheeks.

**Kurt's POV **

He watched as Brittany and Santana walked into Glee club holding hands and smiling a little. His heart clenched as he saw how happy Brittany was. He really hoped that meant she was happy with him again and that she was willing to talk to him now. He had hoped that he would have a chance to talk to her before things got worse and she carried on ignoring him but by the looks of it she figured out what to do herself.

Brittany startled him by sitting down in the seat next to him and smiled one of her bright smiles.

"Kurt, I'm sorry I was ignoring you yesterday and today. I guess I was just really hurt but I figured out something. I may love you but I know there's already someone special in your heart and I know that that someone special is already thinking about you the same way" Brittany kissed him on the cheek but Kurt didn't say anything. Someone special?

"T-thanks, Brittany" Kurt stuttered a little and blushed as he tried thinking about this someone special. What did Brittany know that he didn't?

"Hello guys, I hope you're ready for today" Mr Schue's voice spread across the room as he announced his presence. Smiling he walked in front of everyone. "So, can anyone tell me names of songs that have to do with your life?"

Kurt didn't listen to the rest and just stayed silent. What did Brittany mean by someone special? As far as he knew there was no-one special. He didn't have deep feelings for anyone and from what he could tell none of the girls were deeply in love with him, just living some sort of fantasy at the moment. They had crushes on him, sure, but none of those feelings for him were love feelings. All the girls would get over him soon.

Maybe he could ask Brittany but he wasn't exactly sure if he wanted to know who loved him that passionately. Why was this so hard? It's just one person, what could possibly go wrong with him knowing?

"Okay, so with that I want to pair you up. Hmm, let's see. Mercedes and Tina, Santana and Rachel, Artie and Kurt, Puck and Lauren, Mike and Brittany, Matt and Sam, Finn and Quinn. Now where do you all want to practice?"

Santana raised her hand. "I want to practice in the auditorium"

"Shouldn't we decide this together being partners and all?" Rachel blurted out before squeaking when Santana gave her a sharp glare.

"Button it, Squeaky"

Everyone went their own direction leaving Mr Schue to work on paperwork.

Once Kurt was in the Spanish room with Artie he turned towards him. "Artie, I need your help"

Artie looked at him in concern and gave Kurt his full attention. "Spill"

"Well, Brittany has been a bit angry at me lately but today she walked and sat next to me telling me that she knows who my special someone is and that they feel the same way for me and now I'm trying to figure out who it could be but I don't know if I want to know or not. I'm just so confused and it's not like I have any guidance" Kurt grabbed his hair in frustration and squeezed his eyes shut.

Artie blinked trying to process all the words that just filled the room before sighing. "Kurt, this really isn't something I can figure out for you. All I can tell you is that you need to look deep inside you and try and figure out who it is you feel for. Who runs through your mind more times than you can count?"

Kurt opened his eyes and lowered his eyelids. What could he say to that? How was he supposed to know this when no-one in particular has been running through his mind? Maybe there has been someone who has captured his attention but he didn't really see himself liking her that way. He has shared a few moments with her that he's not proud of but is that something that could make him fall for her?

He tried thinking of all the times he had with Santana and blushed as he realized his heart sped up and his hands started shaking. Heat coursed through his veins as he tried calming his beating heart.

Artie noticed the change and smiled. "Who are you thinking of?"

Kurt's eyes snapped open in a flash and his whole face turned crimson. "W-what are you on about?"

"Kurt, I know you're thinking of someone"

Kurt calmed down a little and his face went blank. "I can't believe it. I'm in love with someone who I've never even thought about looking back at twice"

"There's nothing wrong with loving her. If you feel that strongly about her it must be real and if it makes you happy, don't bother trying to throw it away. It's a good thing to have" Artie realized that they weren't walking on the project but this was obviously more important.

There was a silence until Kurt stood up abruptly and made his way to the door. Artie looked on puzzled.

"Where are you going?" Artie asked.

Kurt had already made his way out of the door but popped his head back in the doorway. "I need to know how she feels" Kurt grinned and disappeared.

Artie blinked before smiling. Shaking his head he made his own way back to the Glee club room.

Kurt dashed as fast as he could to the auditorium making sure to keep an eye out for anybody leaving the room. Slipping a bit as he came to the door he steadied himself and burst through the door. Santana and Rachel looked up towards him in surprise. Kurt ran towards Santana and ran out of the door. "Come with me" and with that they both left towards Kurt's car.

Santana breathed heavily as she was inside of Kurt's car. Kurt blushed and looked out the front of the car not even making eye contact. Santana looked at Kurt worried. Why were they out in his car?

Kurt tried steadying his beating heart but felt it difficult. He looked at Santana and licked his lips, calming down somewhat.

"Santana, how do feel about me?"

Santana shrunk in her seat at the question and clutched her hand over heart. Why the sudden question? What can she say? Oh my god, this was too much pressure. She wasn't ready to answer something like this.

Kurt started up the car and drove towards his house. The drive there was silent and Kurt was almost thankful for that. Santana was obviously contemplating how to answer it and he didn't mind because it meant more thinking time for him. Once at his house Kurt opened his door and made his way inside not even looking back at his car for Santana. Santana looked at Kurt and followed after him after a couple of minutes.

They were inside the house and Santana sat down at one of the kitchen chairs looking around biting her lip. What was going through Kurt's mind?

Kurt just kept his mouth in a tight, thin line and made a couple of drinks. He was so busy making the drinks he didn't notice Santana creeping up behind him. When he turned he almost dropped the drinks. Santana grabbed the drinks out of his hands and placed them on the kitchen side. When they were safe Santana turned and faced Kurt. Her mouth was a centimetre away from his and she could feel his breath on her mouth going a mile a minute.

Kurt breathed shallowly and he knew that his heart was like a thousand elephants running at the moment. He could feel Santana's chest pressed up against his and he could feel her hands running over his forearms. Kurt leaned down slowly and pressed his lips against her soft ones and moved slowly, his eyes closing at the same time. His right hand moved towards her hip and his other hand was placed onto the back of her head.

Things were soft and passionate at first but they were slowly turning heated and lustful as they continued kissing. Kurt groaned when he felt Santana press her hand against his groin and moved his lips to her neck. Her breathing was coming out in hot puffs of air and she clawed his hair with her hands.

They both moved downstairs towards Kurt's basement still attached to each other. They didn't know how the night would turn out but they both went with whatever happened.

_The next morning~_

**Santana's POV **

She felt sunlight beat against her face as she opened her eyes slowly. Groaning she rubbed her eyes with her free hand as the other was glued to someone else's hand. She smiled as she felt a warm arm wrapped around her waist and a soft hand entangled with hers. Closing her eyes she tried getting back to sleep but her eyes quickly snapped back open when she realized she was with someone else. It suddenly hit her. She and Kurt….she was naked…the visions were coming back to her.

She sat up slowly and pulled the quilt closer to her body as she took in the fact that she was in fact naked. All the things that happened that night came flooding back to her mind. Blushing she looked to her side and her eyes widened.

There was Kurt, lying in all his naked glory. The sunlight beamed down onto his sweaty body making it glow and his hair shined in the light. He wasn't buff but he held a bit of muscle on his torso and arms. They made her lick her lips but she banished any of those thoughts.

What did this mean? Were they an item now? Did Kurt love her? So many questions were going off in her mind so she didn't notice that Kurt had woken up. She looked behind her when Kurt started moving about the bed. She just sat there waiting for him to notice her. When he did she smiled and he smiled back. Her smile grew when he grabbed her in a cuddle and lay back against the headboard.

"Kurt?"

Kurt made a questioning noise and told her to go on and ask.

"What did…last night mean?"

Kurt blushed and dragged a hand down his face. What did it mean?

"Well, I know that I have feelings for you. Do you feel the same?" Kurt looked down at her.

Santana breathed deeply. "I think I'm falling for you…badly" Santana looked up at him and placed her lips on his. Kurt smiled with his lips still on hers. This made him really happy.

"Come on, I'm going to make us some breakfast" Kurt got up and made his way towards his doorway. Santana blushed a ferocious red.

"Uh, Kurt…."

"Yeah?" He turned his head to her.

"You're in nothing but a t-shirt" Santana looked away while wiping a bit of drool of the side of her mouth.

Kurt looked down and blushed while trying to pull the t-shirt down lower.

Santana giggled and tried looking for something to wear. Kurt grabbed his trousers and putting them on before tossing one of his t-shirts and shorts towards Santana. She looked at the shorts and raised one eyebrow towards Kurt who blushed even more.

"I like Hello Kitty, alright?"

Santana laughed before putting them on and walking to Kurt who was still embarrassed. "Don't worry, I think it's cute"

They both walked upstairs hoping that Kurt's parents and Finn wasn't there. Walking into the kitchen they met the happy face of Kurt's dad. His happy face turned to a shocked one when he saw Santana.

"Kurt, what's this girl doing here?"

Kurt's face went pale. What would he tell his dad?

Santana stepped up for him though. "I'm Kurt's girlfriend. We just spent the night watching movies and I, by accident, fell asleep so Kurt didn't want to wake me. O hope that's okay"

Kurt's dad seemed in as much shock as Kurt at the girlfriend part but he grinned really big before patting Kurt on the back. "Kurt, you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend"

"I guess I forgot" Kurt grinned nervously.

Santana smiled at him as he nervously smiled back. Santana sat down at a chair as she watched Kurt work around the kitchen and smiled at his look of concentration. No boys had ever made her breakfast after sleeping with her. It was a nice change and made her feel special for once.

"So how long has this been going on?" Burt smiled at Santana when he asked her that. She smiled back as politely as she could.

"Oh, not long now" Santana giggled a little at the truth in that statement.

Burt leaned down to whisper something in Santana's ear. "To tell you the truth, I'm kind of glad. I've not seen Kurt this happy since he first started that Glee club thing you guys are in" Burt leaned back and smiled warmly at his son who was now placing plates on the table for all three of them. Santana was shocked but decided that she had made the right decision.

Excusing herself for a few minutes she walked out of the room and towards Kurt's basement searching for her phone. Once she found it she phoned everyone in Glee club and then headed back upstairs.

"Where were you?" Kurt asked from the chair he sat at with his breakfast on his plate. She walked over and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry about it"

Sitting down, Santana smiled so much that morning. It was nice to be able to sit down with a family who actually listen to you. For once she was talking to a parent and they were intent on listening to her and it really made her happy to know that.

After breakfast was done Burt offered to clear up so Kurt and Santana went downstairs to both have a shower and get ready for the day. Santana was outside the bathroom door with a towel in her hands and undoing her hair from the loose ponytail she had it in. "Oh yeah, Kurt, I called all our friends. We're going to meet them in the mall today. We're hanging out and I thought if you don't mind we could tell them" Santana's back was facing Kurt so she was worried about what he looked like when she suggested that.

"I…don't mind" Santana sensed the hesitation in his voice so she turned around.

"We don't have to tell them if you're not ready" Santana frowned a bit worried about Kurt.

"No, it's okay. I'd rather we get it out in the open now" Kurt smiled shakily. "I'm just a bit nervous, you know. We don't know how they're going to react"

Santana hugged him and grinned. "You're such a worry wart. I expect girls to do this kind of thing" Santana poked her tongue out childishly before heading into the bathroom for a shower. Kurt smirked before opening the door and pecking her on the lips and then closing the door shut. Santana laughed and got ready.

Once they were all done they waited around and talked before heading out to the mall at 1:00. Both of them were nervous and readying themselves for their friends reactions.

When they got there their friends were outside already waiting for them. They all exchanged greetings before heading over to a small decent café to talk.

"So why did you want us all to hang out, Santana?" Quinn asked.

Santana breathed in and looked at Kurt nervously. "Well, me and Kurt have something to tell you"

Everyone looked around worried and then they all looked back at Kurt and Santana. Before anyone could say something Kurt raised his hand.

"What we're about to tell you might shock you but please try to hear us out before disagreeing with anything" Kurt tried reasoning with them to help calm them a bit before telling them.

Santana looked at them all. How should she ease them in slowly?

"We're…dating" Santana looked shocked at Kurt being so blunt about it and then looked towards her friends reactions.

Puck sat there dumbfounded along with Quinn, Finn's eyebrows were creased in confusion, Tina was nodding her head smiling as was Brittany, Mercedes looked sad but she smiled at them both, Lauren didn't look bothered and Mike, Matt and Sam grinned widely. Rachel looked angry as hell…

"Hold up, this is a bit unexpected. Tell us how this happened" Puck exclaimed.

"Well, we kind of…discussed, if you will, our feelings" Kurt blushed and bowed his head a bit.

Everyone apart from Rachel grinned knowingly.

"So, what we really wanted to know is if you would accept our relationship. It would really mean a lot to us. I know a lot of you think of me as a bit of a bitch and I can say that I am but I…really do love Kurt a lot and it really helps to know that my friends support me" Santana said and gripped Kurt's hand in her own, squeezing it lightly.

All the guys and girls looked at each other but suddenly out of nowhere Mercedes stood up and hugged Kurt and Santana to her.

"Of course we'll accept you. We're not that harsh" Mercedes grinned and winked at them.

All of the others slowly came through and agreed with the couple. Only Rachel was stood off to the side, dumbfounded. She shook her head sadly and walked away a couple of feet. Quinn saw her and walked after her.

"Hey Rachel, wait" Quinn caught up to the petite brunette and placed a hand on the girls shoulder. "What's wrong? Why'd you storm off like that?"

"Because….he was supposed to be with me, I like him enough! He was supposed to be mine. Why did this have to happen?" Rachel looked on the brink of tears as she said this and Quinn could sort of sympathize with her.

"Rachel, all of the girls wanted to be with him. You're not the only one who dreamt of a life and a future with him. Look, you're just going to have to face the fact that out of all of us he chose Santana and as much as you might be breaking inside….just do this one thing for me" Quinn explained.

"What?" Rachel looked confused as she asked this.

"Look at them" Quinn instructed her and pointed to the newly formed couple.

Rachel looked at them and stared. "What are you trying to tell me, Quinn?"

Quinn slapped Rachel gently on the arm. "Just look. Have you noticed how happy they are?"

Rachel looked at Santana and Kurt again and really observed this time. She had to admit…they looked so much in love it broke her inside but she was finding it hard to feel sad. Especially when she saw how much they loved each other. Kurt was looking down at Santana like she was part of him and smiling at her like if he were to stop she would break. And Santana; She's never looked at someone like that before. She really looked like she adored him and she obviously cared about him a great deal.

"So do you see why they need their friends?" Quinn asked. "If they didn't have their friends support, how would they keep their relationship steady and carry it on with people digging into their backs about it? They need someone like their friends to lend them a hand if someone else came along and tried to break what they had"

Rachel gulped and turned away from the happy couple in order to stare at Quinn. "I know" She whispered. "I do understand how much they want all of our acceptances, it's just going to be hard, you know. I mean, my head is telling me to accept it and help them through all the tough times they're going to have but my heart can't stop sobbing"

Quinn pulled Rachel into a hug. "I understand. Look, if you ever want to speak to someone about this just come to me but for a while now, please just let them be happy"

Rachel nodded before pulling out of the hug and smiling at Quinn saying thank you. That's when they noticed Mercedes running towards them and calling their names.

"Hey guys, we're all going for a bite to eat and grabbing a drink. Do you want to come with us?" Mercedes then glanced at Rachel. "What's up with you?"

"Oh, nothing, don't worry about it. Uh…we'll come along, won't we Quinn?" Rachel looked at Quinn who grinned at Mercedes.

"Yeah, of course we will" Quinn and Rachel along with Mercedes walked back to the others. Once they got there the whole gang headed towards a nice restaurant.

Kurt looked at everyone and noticed all their smiling faces before he looked at Santana. She was smiling and laughing with Artie and Brittany who also seemed to be holding hands. Looking at Santana made him feel really cheerful inside and he couldn't believe someone like him was with someone like her. She was so amazing and perfect in every way and he wasn't…that. Not trying to put himself down he walked forward a little and grabbed a hold of Santana's hand, kissing her lips slightly. She chuckled at him and turned back to talking to Brittany.

They may not match but he could damn well say that he and Santana made one of the happiest couples out there and hopefully it'll last that way for some time now. His mind raced with thoughts of their future together and it made him happy. He knew he shouldn't get ahead of himself but it really made him feel excited when he knew that he had the most perfect life with the most perfect girlfriend.

* * *

**A/N**: And that is the end of this story :D

I'm kind of sad that it's over but it does leave a lot of opportunities for other stories that I could do. If you ever have any suggestions leave a review or send me an email. I would love to hear what you would like to read next. I have ideas myself but to be honest, they're not the best.

Anyway review if you liked this chapter and I'm sorry that this took me a while to put up but I was busy trying to make this chapter sort of special since it is the last one and there's also been a lot of complications in my life a bit so that's slowed me down. But here, at least it's up.

Review! :)


	16. Note About Sequel

**Hey guys! **

So, I've decided to make a sequel for this story since you guys liked this one so much ;P Which I appreciate :)

The sequel will only be one chapter as it will be like a one-shot but I think it'll be a nice sequel. I'll give you a little teaser of the plot. Basically, its set in the future and by this time Santana has decided to ask Kurt a very special request. Now all I ask of you guys is this. Should it be marriage or children?

Don't worry about what those two words revolve around. Just think about which of the two sounds more interesting to you :D

And now I want to thank all of the people who supported me through this Glee fic and to all of the people who reviewed because without you guys I wouldn't have carried on…. God dammit! I told myself I wouldn't make this cheesy. –Sighs- Too late now…

_Statistics for this story-_

_Reviews: 53_

_Hits: 10, 769_

_C2's: 1_

_Favourites: 24_

_Alerts: 40_


End file.
